KND dispuestos a todo!
by Kotomi-Hirose
Summary: Llego el cumpleaños menos esperado para todo el sector V, el de Abby. Al ser modificadas las reglas debido a un nuevo lider en el comando KND, todos los agentes sufriran el borrado de memoria para asi no tener complicaciones. Los del sector V seran capaces de abandonar a KND y a sus preciadas memorias sin hacer nada al respecto? 3/4,2/86,1/5
1. KNDAdios?

Era hoy el terrible día se dijeron todos al levantarse; el primero en bajar fue 1 quien aun somnoliento saco un poco de helado del refrigerador y estuvo a punto de probar un bocado y—numero 1 acaso no estas triste por…lo de hoy?

Era kuki (muy raro que este despierta verdad?) Estaba aun con su pijama rosa y sostenía su simio arco iris color rojo

-ah numero 3 ósea hello es obvio que estoy mal…pero debería despertar no? "Aunque no quisiera haberlo hecho". Pensó bajando la mirada

-bueno…quiero un poco de helado! Dijo la peli-negra con una de sus típicas sonrisas

-claro toma pero tendrá que ser de mi cuchara porque no se sabe quien iba a lavar y para mañana..Bueno mañana ya no importa

-no importa 1 solo quiero el helado

El suspiro al recordar lo que pasaría mas tarde y sacando un poco de helado en la cuchara se lo alcanzo a 3 quien iba a comer (ambos con una inocencia realmente pura porque el le estaba dando de comer)

Cuando…

-interrumpo algo?!. Dijo Wally quien intentaba aparentar normalidad cuando en realidad estaba furioso

-Cu-cuatro?! Ajaja que milagro que te levantaste tan temprano jaja n-no es lo que crees te lo juro jaja. Dijo Nigel nervioso porque no era un secreto que 4 estaba enamorado de kuki ya que el no lo sabe disimular

-que pasa güero? dijo Kuki sonriendo normalmente

-nada. Dijo Wally.-Ahora más bien…no creen que debieron esperar a que despertáramos todos para desayunar juntos? O acaso querían un tiempo a solas?!

Dijo Wally mirando fijamente a número 1 quien ya le estaba teniendo miedo

-cálmate celoso empedernido. Dijo Abby algo divertida de la escena que estaba presenciando

-estas celoso güero? pero porque? si hay helado para todos!. Dijo 3 sonriendo

-bien chicos supongo que ya saben lo que acontecerá en la tarde.

Dijo 1 recobrando la compostura

-pues claro!. Dijo Abby.-Acaso nos crees tontos? obviamente lo sabemos todos, incluso hablamos de eso ayer 1

-ah si es cierto, yo solo…

-si lo sé 1, es difícil aceptar que mañana nosotros…nos olvidaremos.

Dijo 3 bajando la mirada y abrazando fuertemente a su simio arco iris

-no es fácil. Dijo 4 quien ahora estaba calmado (a comparación de cómo estaba de celoso antes)

-bueeeno pero es que vamos a pasar así nuestras ultimas horas? Dijo 5 algo molesta por la situación que estaba afrontando todo el sector v en sus últimos momentos.

-5 tiene razón! interrumpió 1.- si bien es cierto que ya cumplimos los 13 y nos van a borrar la memoria pues entonces aun vamos a cumplir nuestra ultima misión!  
-y cual es nuestra ultima misión? ya se acabaron las misiones para nosotros. Dijo 4 también algo frustrado.

-esta ultima misión es obligatoria y debemos cumplirla! dijo Nigel motivado.

-que pasa? porque están tan alegres? acaso no recuerdan que día es hoy?. Dijo 2 sobándose los ojos ya que aun estaba algo adormilado.

-lo que pasa es que hoy cumpliremos la misión culminante de nuestras vidas, para que después de acabar con eso poder ir satisfechos a que nos borren los recuerdos.

-y bien Nigel cuando nos piensas decir esa misión? Dijo Abby un poco fastidiada por como 1 la estaba haciendo taaaan larga

-nuestra ultima misión que haremos juntos es divertirnos! ya que son nuestros últimos momentos juntos, mas que como un comando, como amigos.

Al escuchar eso, todos se quedaron en silencio ya que realmente era difícil separarse de su grupo

-si se trataba de eso, estaré feliz de cumplirlo! Dijo 3 sonriendo pero esta vez con algo de tristeza en su rostro

-gracias 3. Dijo Nigel.-chicos?

-obviamente cumpliré esa misión!. Dijo 4 con una sonrisa fingida pues también estaba triste

-cuenten conmigo chicos. Dijo 2 quien ya estaba despierto completamente

-Abby?. Dijo 1 con una sonrisa confortante

-claro que cumpliré esa misión! es mas que obvio!. Dijo 5 sonriendo forzadamente porque en realidad estaba igual de destrozada que los demás

-bien mis chavos andando que no hay mucho tiempo que digamos. Dijo Nigel con más motivación que antes.

-equipo knd a sus posiciones! Dijo sonriente el líder del sector v

-si! Dijeron todos riendo

-y a donde vamos? Dijo hoaguie sentándose en el comedor

-cierto! dijo 5, vamos al parque?

-es aburrido. Dijo 4 disgustado por la idea

-ya suenas como adolescente. Dijo 5 seriamente

-y que tal ir a la playa?. Dijo Kuki riendo

Todos sonrieron pues era una gran idea, algo divertido

-Que?! No gracias que no ven que yo vivo de mi publico? La playa es aburrida chicos. Dijo Nigel fastidiado

-será aburrida para ti pero será a la playa por mayoría de votos. Dijo 5 sonriendo

-sii por fin volveré a esa romántica zona!. Dijo Kuki riendo dulcemente haciendo que Wally se sonroje un poco por el comentario de la pelinegra

-sii y podremos nadar y comer. Dijo 2 imaginándose la deliciosa comida que le esperaba

-esta decidido, nos vamos mis chavos! dijo 1 cediendo ante esa propuesta.

Ya en la playa 1 se acostó debajo de una sombrilla puesto que seguía odiando la playa; 2 y 5 se estaban refrescando en el mar; 4 estaba al lado de kuki enterrándose en la arena pero sin apartar la vista de kuki por si acaso volviera cierto "rey" a fastidiar su ultimo día con su amada 3

-Wally pasa algo? deja de mirar a todos lados que me pone nerviosa. Dijo Kuki dejando de hacer su castillo de arena

-como sea…no piensas dejar de hacer eso? ya crecimos 3. Dijo Wally cambiando de tema

-me cuesta aceptarlo a veces…dejar el knd… dejarlos a ustedes…no es fácil. Dijo 3 con una cara muy triste

-ya no te angusties 3, sabes que…que…

Ambos se quedaron mirando tristemente…Wally no sabia que decir…que podía animarla si no había nada bueno después de unas cuantas horas

-no quiero olvidarte Kuki…

"Que diablos dije?!". Pensó Wally cuando se percató que lo había pensado en voz alta

-Wally…yo tampoco quiero olvidarte. Dijo 3 algo avergonzada

4 no podía estar más avergonzado por lo que dijo

-4…wally…yo

-…que pasa 3?

-yo…

-OH valla! que chica tan linda me vuelvo a encontrar!

-Eh?. Dijo Kuki algo avergonzada por el halago

-haah?!. Dijo 4 molesto por la interrupción y porque se estaban fijando en su kuki

-Valla! es Ace! Dijo Kuki riendo coquetamente.-cuanto tiempo eh? jaja

-es cierto. Dijo el niño.-pero me alegro haberte encontrado hoy y justo aquí numero 3. Dijo con un dejo un tanto romántico

-ósea hello! No ven que yo estoy aquí?! Kuki?!. Dijo Wally cada vez mas nervioso y preocupado

-ese chico enterrado quien es?. Dijo ace mirándolo por debajo del hombro

-ah es el güero no lo recuerdas?. Dijo 3 feliz

-ni idea de quien es, pero no me interesa, es cierto que era hoy el día que a ti te…ya sabes…borraran la memoria?

-si..Es hoy. Dijo 3 cabizbaja

-mmm... bueno en ese caso antes de que me olvides que te parece si vamos por unos helados y hablamos por ultima vez?. Dijo Ace mirando de pies a cabeza a la japonesa

-claro! quiero disfrutar mis últimos momentos recordando!. Dijo 3 riendo feliz

-pues vamos!. Dijo el chico.-Créeme que disfrutaras mi compañía en grande. Dijo sonriendo

-ah no! esta vez no dejare que vuelvan a llevársela!. pensó 4 completamente…celoso.


	2. Ayudando desde lejos

Wally no pudo decir nada, pues Kuki ya estaba alejándose lentamente con el niño mientras que el solo apretó los puños…que mas le quedaba?

-oye cuatro donde esta tres? Abby la esta buscando para ir a comprar helados. Dijo 5 llegando hacia donde estaba 4

-3 se fue con ese presumido de las otras veces

-volvió ese rey enano?. Dijo 5 sorprendida

-noo! Ese chamaco no, hablo de-

-de Ace?. Dijo 2 llegando a donde se encontraban ellos

-si…de ese tal "Ace"

-¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Se aburrieron y quieren volver? porque si es así yo no tengo inconvenientes ehh. Dijo 1 entusiasmado por volver

-supongo que alguien mas te tendrá que acompañar a comprar helado 5. Dijo 2 un poco nervioso ya que el guardaba fuertes sentimientos hacia la morena

-que? acaso no me piensan ayudar?. Dijo 4 colérico

\- que pasa 4? acaso esta en problemas como para rescatarla o algo así?. Dijo 5 pícaramente ya que ella sabia de los sentimientos del güero

-b-bueno no…pero…pero…como es nuestro ultimo día como agentes deberíamos de estar unidos, también fue su idea!. Dijo 4 feliz de haber encontrado una excusa "valida"

Hoaguie se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento Wally así que decidió ayudarlo como buen mejor amigo.

-bien chicos si bien sabemos 3 es un poco despistada así que debe estar inocentemente a lado de alguien que no la ve como "amiga". Dijo 2 poniéndose de lado de 4

-esta bien chicos pero si arruinamos algo es su culpa. Dijo Abby restándole importancia al tema.

-muy bien mis chavos que es lo que haremos para traerla de vuelta?. Dijo 2 mientras miraba cada reacción de 4

-no se preocupen chicos ya se me ocurrirá algo. Dijo Nigel sonriendo como quien ya tiene un plan.-Mientras elaboramos el plan vamos por nuestros helados que ya se me antojo.

Todos miraron a 1 como si se hubiera vuelto loco, el no es alguien que prefiere hacer algo que no tenga que ver con la misión así que era raro.

-estas seguro de lo que dices 1?. Dijo Abby confusa

-pues claro!. Dijo Hoaguie comprendiendo todo

-y ahora de que están hablando?! Dijo 4 nervioso

-espéranos aquí Wally nosotros vamos a traerte el helado, vainilla verdad?. Dijo Nigel como si nada

-pero…y 3?!. Dijo Wally desesperándose

-ya se nos ocurrirá algo no te desesperes mi chavo. Dijo hoaguie

Mientras se iban en dirección a los helados 5 se acerca a Nigel confundida

-ahora si 1 dime que planeas o acaso no tienes nada en mente?!

-nada de eso 5. Dijo 2.-vamos a hacer esto para que 4 por fin demuestre lo que siente a 3, se dará cuenta que como ya nos borraran la memoria ya no tiene porque ocultarlo y se confesará.

-mmm... parece buena idea, pero entonces solo disfrutaremos del espectáculo y no haremos nada?. Dijo 5 intentando comprender

-todo lo contrario 5 esta claro que ayudaremos en esto, pero desde lejos. Dijo 1 sonriendo ya que le gustaba la idea de que halla una misión en su ultimo día, y la cumpliría por mas ridícula y cursi que sea.

-además, a poco pensabas que nos vamos a perder el espectáculo que dará 4 con 3? eso muero por verlo!. Dijo 2 emocionado.

-hay que hacerlo mas emocionante, apostemos. Dijo 5 también emocionada ya que todos sabían lo que era que Wally se declare a Kuki; eso era algo que ellos jamás se perderían.

Mientras ellos apostaban por como seria la declaración y demás; Wally se desesperaba de tan solo pensar que podría estar pasando entre ellos dos. Al ser adolescentes significaba que su imaginación se había expandido y no "inocentemente"(si saben a lo que me refiero) por lo tanto esas ideas que se le formaban en la cabeza al güero hacia que quisiera matar al tal Ace

-estúpido presumido! No te aproveches de Kuki que te daré tus pataditas…solo espera que mi equipo y yo lleguemos y…y…estúpido presumido! No te aproveches de Kuki…

Mientras Wally parecía un disco rallado repitiendo eso una y otra vez; Kuki estaba cada vez más nerviosa porque el tiempo avanzaba y cada vez disminuía haciendo que tengan cada vez menos tiempo junto a su equipo

-Kuki? te encuentras bien?

-…ah? ah si! no te preocupes Ace…pero creo que ya paso mucho tiempo y debo volver…

-oh vamos Kuki. Dijo Ace mirándola.-a ver…cuanto falta para que te borren la memoria?

-…unas 4 horas

-ves? aun podemos hablar un tiempo más…aunque sea media hora…

-…esta bien Ace. Dijo Kuki sonriendo débilmente

-que te parece si vamos por otros helados? hace demasiada calor. Mientras decía eso se quito la camisa, pues además de esa razón, también lo hacia para que cierta japonesa lo notase más.

-bueno vamos. Dijo Kuki sin darle importancia, aunque si lo había notado.

Mientras que esta parejita se iba hacia el stand de helados, 4 iba hacia ellos "cautelosamente"

-ya me harte de esperar a mi graaan equipo que siempre están ahí! si claro! siempre están ahí pero menos para mi! todo tengo que hacerlo yo!

-emm disculpa, estas solo? estamos a punto de jugar vóley de playa y—

-permiso!

-ayy!.-quien se cree que es? esta bien que sea guapo pero es un maleducado!. Dijeron todas las chicas que por lo visto se habían fijado en el güero.

-estúpidas niñas yo no estoy de humor para jugar a nada!

Mientras el güero se dirigía a donde estaban ellos, los demás ya estaban espiando.

-2 ya tienes listo el dispositivo de espionaje?. Dijo Nigel seriamente

-si 1. Dijo Hoaguie firmemente

-5 ya está la distracción?

-listo 1. Dijo 5 con una sonrisa decidida

-perfecto, haz tu entrada 5

-entendido, ya vuelvo. Dijo 5 yéndose de ahí

Mientras Kuki y Ace hablaban, el güero se había aproximado lo suficiente como para ver que hace estaba sin polo y mirando demasiado a Kuki

-ahora si se acabó tu jueguito presumido—


	3. Tengo que decìrselo

**Holaa! Acá les traigo otro cap de KND n.n espero les guste, tengo que decirles que este fic durara muuuuuuchos capítulos así que si les gusta pues hay KND dispuestos a todo! para rato! :D bueno ya lo saben así que a leer con ganas! **

-Wally! Por fin te encuentro! tu helado se esta derritiendo idiota!. Dijo 5 interponiéndose entre los milímetros en los que se encontraban Wally y Ace.

-Abby?!

El miro hacia donde estaba Kuki y Ace pero ya no estaban, lo más probable es que "el niño" se la haya llevado por otro lugar.

-a poco he estropeado algo, que ibas a hacer?. Preguntó Abby fingiendo no saber nada

-si 5…estaba a punto de—

-ya debes decirme Abby, no crees? Ya es tiempo que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres

-eh? ah…es cierto…A-Abby. Dijo Wally levemente sonrojado

-ves? No es tan difícil llamarme así Wally. Dijo 5 con una cálida sonrisa

-solo he llamado por su nombre a—

Es cierto-solo he llamado así a Kuki, y me encantaba ser el único que la llamaba por su nombre y que ella sea la única que me llame por mi nombre, pero jamás le diría lo que siento, es algo que yo no haría, no soy así. Pensó Wally bajando la mirada

-y pensar que en unas horas nos olvidaremos de todo y adiós a todos…nos olvidaremos…y no nos conoceremos. Dijo 5 mirando al mar melancólicamente

-es cierto…tal vez luego no nos llevemos bien. Dijo Wally sin pensarlo

No quería ser pesimista pero era cierto y Abby seguramente lo sabía, nadie sabía que pasaría después de que perdamos nuestra memoria

-si…te imaginas a 2 saliendo con Kuki?

-QUE?! Eso jamás! El gordo se enamorará de quien sea pero de 3 n—

Que estoy diciendo! Me estoy poniendo en evidencia!. Pensó el australiano sonrojándose de golpe

-jajaja tranquilo güerito, ya se que no te gustaría que nadie se meta con Kuki

-Queeee?! noo …a mi me da igual…no me interesan esas cosas de adolescentes

-Ya veo. Dijo 5 con una sonrisa burlesca.-Entonces deberías apoyar a Hoaguie que esta muy enamorado de Kuki, así ayudarás a tu amigo y no eres tu el cursi

-Pero…el está enamorado de Kuki?!...no puede ser, él es mi mejor amigo

-Traicionado?

-Algo—digo, que?! Porque me sentiría traicionado?!. Dijo Wally ruborizándose

-Wally…no seas tonto, esta tarde se acabará nuestra vida como agentes del KND, nuestros recuerdos y tal vez como tu dijiste, nos odiemos o amemos, puede que te vuelvas a enamorar de Kuki o que la odies por algo…Nadie sabe que nos sucederá…

POV WALLY

Abby tenía razón y ya no tenía ganas ni de intentar negar que me gusta 3, ya lo sabía… yo también estaba conciente que si bien podía enamorarme otra vez, nada sería igual, ya no nos acordaríamos de cuando éramos parte del KND y de todo esto, tal vez mi amor por ella no se haga tan fuerte como ahora; y tal vez ni me vuelva a gustar, tal vez la odie o la trate mal, me permitiré tratarla de mala manera a la chica por la que actué miles de veces como un idiota y por las que experimente miles de emociones nuevas?. Ella me enseñó a ser alguien mejor y por eso la quiero…

FIN POV WALLY

-güero?

-ayúdenme…

-a qué?. Dijo Abby con una sonrisa

-a decirle lo que siento a Kuki…

-bien. Dijo Abby sonriendo cálidamente. Sacó un transmisor que hay en su reloj y dijo:

-Aquí 5! 1 estas ahí? Cambio-

-Espera!. Dijo Wally sin poder comprender.-Que esta pasando?!—

-Aquí 1! Demoraste horrores 5, tan idiota es 4?!

-Hey!. Dijo 4 gritándole al radio-transmisor de Abby.-Maldito pelón ya sacaste boleto!

-Fue al principio un cabezón pero al final captó todo, fase 1 al fin completada!. Dijo 5 acariciando bruscamente el cabello de 4

-Bien hecho, vuelvan al punto de reencuentro como acordamos. Dijo 1 finalizando la transmisión

-entendido 1, vamos 4. Dijo 5 tomándolo de la muñeca

-Hey! Espera, no entien—

-avanza!

Al llegar al punto de encuentro Wally se sorprendió al ver que estaba demasiado cerca de donde estaba Kuki y Ace, le dio cólera ver a ese idiota tan cerca de ella…

-bien 2, listo?. Dijo 1 volteando a ver a Hoaguie

-mas que listo, 1!

Y 2 se fue en dirección de 3 y el niño

-Bien mi chavo debo agradecerte por darnos una última misión antes de partir del KND. Dijo Nigel acercándose a Wally y Abby

-última misión?. Dijo 4 confundido

-no nos pediste ayuda?. Dijo Abby cruzándose de brazos

-ah si…bueno igual gracias. Dijo 4 bajando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo

-este Wally es tan cursi, me hubiera gustado conocerlo mas a menudo jaja. Dijo 1 riéndose de ver así al australiano

-jajaja es cierto, este Wally esta lleno de sorpresas, tal vez si tuviéramos más tiempo, se habría animado a vestirse de simio arcoíris Jajaja. Dijo Abby soltando sonoras carcajadas

Wally iba a reventar de cólera y de vergüenza de no ser porque la voz de 2 que estaba sonando desde el transmisor interrumpió las burlas

-aquí punto de encuentro, fase finalizada exitosamente 2?. Dijo Nigel hablando por el radiotransmisor

-si 1, me costó algo pero sí. Se escuchó la voz de 2

-muy bien, debemos actuar rápido, 5 otra vez es tu turno, lista?. Dijo 1 dándole una palmada en el hombro a Abby

-si si 1…ya voy…esta parte realmente no me gusta pero está bien, lo hare por tu felicidad con Kuki, güero. Dijo Abby tirándole un suave puñete en el hombro a 4

-n-no hay forma de saltarse esta fase de la misión?. Dijo 2 con una voz nerviosa por el radiotransmisor

-que, que pasa?. Dijo Wally intrigado

-ay vamos 2, suficiente tenemos a Wally así, un celoso a la vez, gracias. Dijo 1 riendo

-Y-yo no estoy celoso!. Gritó Hoaguie.-Solo que Abby no quiere esto así que yo pensé que—

-Abby hace rato que se fue…y esta menos preocupada que tu por hacer esto. Dijo Nigel

-ya se fue?!. Gritó Hoaguie preocupado

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ya estoy entendiendo esto, pero porqué soy al parecer el último en enterarse de los sentimientos de mi amigo?. Pensó Wally comprendiendo todo

-espera. Dijo Wally sonriendo casi a punto de estallar a carcajadas.- Te gusta Abby?!

-Que?!. Gritó Hoaguie.-Yo…bueno yo…y a ti Kuki!

-Jajajajaaa eso significa que te gusta Abby! Te gusta Abby!.

El transmisor se apagó significando que Hoaguie abandonó la conversación radial. El rubio por su parte estaba aliviado de saber que su amigo también tenía los mismos sentimientos de amor y mejor aún si no eran hacia Kuki.

Hoaguie llegó corriendo y miró entre avergonzado y cansado a Wally, el rubio solo le sonrió pícaramente, pues ya sabía su secreto.

-bueno ya puedo visualizar a Abby. Dijo 1 mirando por unos binoculares.

-Que esta pasando?! Dijimos Hoaguie y yo al unísono.

-esta que intenta llevarse a Ace a otro lado conforme al plan.

-Y que pasa si Ace intenta algo con Abby?!. Dijo 2 preocupado y algo celoso.

-No te preocupes que no lo creo, ese chico estuvo interesado en Kuki, y no se ha olvidado de ella por lo visto. Dijo Nigel tranquilo.

-Kuki nunca le dio alas, y si se las dio pues que se valla volando que aquí nadie lo quiere!. Dijo 4 sumamente molesto.

-Abby logró llevarse a Ace! Creo que van a la tienda de helados.

-Bien mi Wally es tu hora, ve hacia Kuki y dile lo que has sentido desde que tenías 6!. Dijo Nigel con una sonrisa burlona

-Desde que tenía 8 idiota! Y tampoco es que valla a declararme así porque sí…

-Entonces le digo a Abby que deje volver a Ace con Kuki, seguro estaba a punto de declarársele. Dijo 1 encendiendo el radiotransmisor

-De acuerdo voy!. Dijo 4 corriendo decididamente hacia Kuki

**Bien hasta ahí llego el fic por ahora, espero que les halla gustado y dejen reviews, los quiero y hasta muy pero muy pronto **


	4. Comando KNDhasta muy pronto!

**Ya volví con otro fic para ustedes! dije que volvería muy pronto y por eso aquí estoy! tengo planeado publicar un cap cada 1-2-3 días así que no me ausentaré, espero les este gustando y bueno no los aburro más, aquí esta el nuevo cap :D **

Me dirigí hacia Kuki y la vi que estaba entre aliviada y preocupada, no lo entendería si no estuviera sintiendo lo mismo.

-K-Kuki?

-Eh? Ah Wally!

-h-hola…ya acabaste de hablar con él?

-Hablas de Ace? Creo que si, pero Abby se lo llevó a la tienda de helados…para serte sincera me alivió ya que quería volver con ustedes.

-Ah ya veo…y dime Kooks, que piensas de todo esto, en mi opinión esta regla de olvidarlo todo apesta!

-si lo se…a mi tampoco me gusta pero no podemos hacer nada, en unas 2 horas nos olvidaremos y tal vez…

-te odie…

-que?

Maldición! Debo dejar de pensar en voz alta!

-uhmm…tienes razón Wally…y si nos llegamos a odiar?! No quiero odiar a ninguno de ustedes…

-Dudo que pase Kooks tranquila

-No quiero ser adolescente…

-ni yo Kuki…esto apesta!

-Quiero estar siempre con ustedes! Hablar con Abby, hacerle renegar a Nigel, cuidar de Bradley con Hoaguie, y jugar videojuegos contigo y que pierdas jaaa…

-Queee?! Yo ganaré algún día!

Iba a seguir quejándome pero al ver a Kuki noté que reía pero lágrimas caían sin cesar de sus mejillas

-Kooks…

-No quiero dejar de ser 3!

-y…yo quiero ser 4 por siempre!

Me armé de un valor único y la abracé, ella se sorprendió pero me correspondió el abrazo.

-Nunca más… nos acordaremos de esto. Dijo la japonesa con la voz entrecortada.

-Kooks…mañana voy a jugar contigo ok? Mañana te ganaré a un videojuego ya lo verás!

-D-de que hablas güero?

-Hablarás con Abby y Hoaguie…y harás renegar a Nigel

-Sabes que no será así…

-Tal vez no como ahora pero hallaremos la manera de que todos estemos juntos

-Tu crees que funcione?

-Nos recordaremos…aunque tome tiempo. Dije con una voz confortable

-Gracias güero

-De nada Kuki…ahora…hay otra cosa que te debía decir…

-Dime Wally!

-Emm…yo…y-yo…

-Ya comimos el helado Abby, que mas quieres?!

-Emm…ya nada pero que tal si…hacemos una carrera al mar?

-lo siento pero debo ir con Kuki

-No! Espera!

-Que hace este rubio aquí?

-hablando con Kuki, algún problema?

-Si! Tengo problemas!

-Pues ve con un psicólogo o algo!. Dije sonriente y jalé suavemente de la muñeca a Kuki llevándola a un lugar donde no nos interrumpan.

Llegamos a un alejado sitio donde apenas se oía las olas y la brisa playera daba un ambiente agradable.

-que pasa Wally? Me estas asustando…que es tan importante como para que me traigas aquí

-Kooks…yo…

Mire hacia Kuki y la vi sonrojada y con el cabello despeinado, me sonrojé pues estaba linda y no podría verla con los mismos ojos dentro de unas horas, salvo que…

-Eso es! . Grité emocionado

-Waah! que pasa Wally me asustaste!

-Ven Kooks vamos donde están los demás!

-E-esta bien…

La llevé hasta el punto de encuentro y ví las impacientes caras de los chicos, como si quisieran que les dijera sobre Kuki y yo.

-Chicos, tengo un plan para que nos recordemos!

-no podemos hacer nada güero, resígnate y punto. Dijo Nigel agachando su cabeza

-Claro que si! Pero necesitamos el mejor y mas elaborado plan de todos nuestros tiempos, tecnología de punta y hacer todo eso sin levantar sospechas

-y como haremos eso?. Dijo Abby levantando una ceja

-Esta vez seré yo quien dirija todo, y se que vamos a hacer…

Base Lunar, 5:49

-n° 86 prepare al sector V para celebrar el cumpleaños de Abby

-Si señor!

Al llegar a la plataforma donde estaban todos, Fanny noto un ambiente triste y nostálgico, debía ser porque por ahí paso su querida amiga Rachel, su jefa y la persona en quien más confiaba.

-Listo sector V? Avancen todos, 5 ya dio su discurso y ahora ustedes deben seguirla. Dijo la peli-roja con un tono triste.

Todos se dirigieron a donde estaba el removedor de recuerdos, tenían una mirada indiferente, algo inusual en un agente que esta en esa situación.

3 miró a 4 con desconfianza hacia lo que habían hecho pero el solo le sonrió, haciendo que 3 se sonroje; 86 vio eso y no pudo evitar ponerse algo celosa, pues sentía algo hacia el rubio. Todo el comando KND estaba reunido ahí, pues casi todos habían sido ayudados alguna vez por aquel sector que nunca volverán a ver.

-Muy bien sector V, ustedes siempre serán recordados por nosotros; hasta nunca.

Todo el sector V miró con una sonrisa y entraron a la máquina, ya dentro se miraron entre ellos, sonrieron nuevamente y dijeron:

-Comando KND, hasta muy pronto!

Todos se quedaron atónitos porque no entendían aquella frase, justo cuando Fanny iba a preguntarles algo 1 jaló la palanca haciendo que sus recuerdos se borren…

…..por ahora...

**Por ahora lo dejaré cortito para generar suspenso muajaja! okay no, como ya saben, publicaré dentro de unos días así no perderán la ilación de la historia, hasta pronto! **


	5. KND Adolescentes

**Holaa! lo sientoooo en serio se que no debía ausentarme tanto pero es que no hubo el suficiente tiempo para actualizar, pero aquí esta! así que relájense disfruten y dejen reviews n.n**

1 día de preparatoria…

-Abby! A desayunar!

-argh ya voy mamá

-Que pasa hermanita? Disfrutas tu adolescencia? Porque es genial. Dijo Cree

-Ajá lo que digas…hoy es el día de clases?

-si es hoy, me encantaría que vinieras conmigo y mi grupo, o acaso tienes planeado ir con otros amigos?

-De que hablas? No recuerdo tener conocidos en esa escuela

-Ay me encanta que ya seas adolescente! Esto va a ser fenomenal!

-Ni modo ya me despertaste Cree…vamos a desayunar

-Hey pero si yo— adolescentes…

-Hermano! A desayunar!

-Que?! ya es de día?! Argh y hoy hay clases…

-Deja de ser perezoso, tienes que ir a conocer amigos!

-Si tengo amigos Joey!

-A ver como quienes?

Joey era parte del KND y haría lo posible para que su hermano recuerde aunque sea a sus amigos, el se había prometido lograrlo…aunque cueste…

-Emm…okay iré a hacer amigos

-Wally…n-no te gusta nadi—

-No te has dado cuenta que nuestros peinados son iguales? Pensaran que somos hermanos!

-Pero…lo somos Wally…

-Ah…pero igual es tan raro que me molesta, debe ser mas alborotado no así…

-Pero…ah…adolescentes…

-Kuki! Vamos al colegio!

-Mushi cállate que me asordas, ya voy solo espera un rato…

-no hermana que será que duermas hasta mañana!

-Hasta mañana…

-No! No me estaba-!...argh Kuki!

-Que!?

-Me llevare tu mochila de simios arco iris!

-Tengo una mochila así de aniñada? Llévatela no la quiero

-Pero…tu…adolescentes…

-Tommy llama a tu hermano que se hace tarde para su primer día de prepa!

-Si mamá, este es un trabajo para súper "T"

-Tommy…cállate y déjame dormir…

-Vamos Hoaguie debes hacer caso a mi llamado!

-Ya estas grandecito para seguir diciendo que eres súper T no crees?

-Emm…y que tal nº T?

-T no es un número y ya me levanto que si te me acercas se me pegará tus tonterías

-Que?! pero si solo…adolescentes…

-Niggie cariño levántate o te harás tarde a tu primer día!

-Ya voy mamá!

-Hijo vístete y andando

-Papá m-me piensas acompañar?

-Pues claro! No me quiero perder este gran paso que dará mi hijo

-No hace falta Padre—

Cuando Nigel dijo "Padre" sintió que una imagen pasó rápidamente por su cabeza haciendo que se maree un poco y se quede pensando en eso…pero no le dio tanta importancia…

-Pero hijo yo—

-hay cariño nuestro hijo ya esta grande y estoy segura que a esta edad el quiere mas independencia…

-Mamá! Papá! Ya me voy!

-Pero a que te refieres con "a esta edad"

-Es que ya es…adolescente…

Los 5 chicos entraron al bus que los llevaría a su preparatoria; cuando Abby entró vió a un chico con lentes de piloto junto a un rubio despeinado que por alguna razón le llamaban la atención, al otro lado vio a un calvo que conversaba animadamente con una japonesita, quería ir y hablar con ellos pero no entendía porque quería hacerlo.

Decidió sentarse a ver detenidamente a esos cuatro misteriosos chicos.

Antes de ella llegó 4 malhumorado pues no quería ir al colegio y cuando llego el momento de buscar un asiento se fijo en un robusto chico que miraba la ventana con la mirada perdida; mientras en el otro lado vio a una japonesa que hizo que inconscientemente camine hacia donde estaba ella, no sabía porque pero verla le hacía feliz, pero todo ese mundo de ensueño se acabó cuando el auto frenó de golpe haciendo que se siente a lado de aquel chico lentes de piloto, Hoaguie lo tomo como que era una broma pesada y lo miró con mucha bronca, Wally se molestó por esa mirada y le lanzó una igual haciendo que se marque una enemistad entre ellos.

Antes que 4 llegara llegó 3 con algo de rubor en sus mejillas pero bien ocultado por el maquillaje, miró donde sentarse y vio un chico gordo que tenía la mirada perdida, quería hablar con el pero no iba a interrumpirlo, vio a otro lado y se encontró con la mirada de un chico calvo, ambos se miraron con extrañeza, como si se hubieran visto en algún lugar, o como si se conocieran, caminó hacia el y le preguntó si podía sentarse a su lado y le dijo que no había problema, era un buen tipo así que Kuki se sintió feliz de haber hecho un amigo.

Antes de 3 llegó 2 algo somnoliento y solo quería que este día acabe para volver a su casa y seguir durmiendo. Miró un lugar solo y al ver uno se alegró y se sentó ahí… volteó al sentirse observado y vio al otro lado a un chico calvo que lo miraba con extrañeza, hoaguie al ver este gesto en el chico recordó una de las películas con las que se habia amanecido, que cuando alguien te miraba así era porque te odiaba, lo tomó así y volteó con furia, decidió mirar hacia la ventana y lo que mas le llamó la atención fue un gran árbol que hizo que varias imágenes pasaran por su mente haciendo que se pierda en sus pensamientos.

Antes que 2 llegara llegó 1 pensando en aquella imagen que pasó por su cabeza cuando dijo "Padre"…era extraño…como si esa palabra le diera cólera…pero porque? Acaso tenía algún resentimiento hacia su padre?... no…eso no era…pero entonces qué?...miró hacia sus costados y no vio a nadie solo chicos que reían y que por lo visto eran menores así que el solo se sentó adelante a pensar porque no recordaba…

….que pasó en su infancia?...

**Por ahora creo que es suficiente jiji n.n y esta vez no me ausentare tantos esta vez u.u así que nos vemos pronto!**

**PSDT: dejen reviews para ver si les gusta, que parte fue su favorita, etc. :D**


	6. KND Formando amistadesy enemistades

**Holaaaa genteeeee! Dije que habría fics pronto y pues aquí estoy! quería decirles que estoy publicando otro fic (para quienes no lo sepan aun ****) y es también de KND, además…habrá una pequeña sorpresa para los que les gusta los chicos del barrio, es algo que estoy preparando con Chocolate120 (si no la conocen pues vallan a leer sus fics de KND que también están buenísimos jeje) y bueno, ya dije todo así que a disfrutar del nuevo cap.**

Al llegar a la prepa todos sorpresivamente estaban en las mismas clases así que se decidieron sentar conforme se habían hecho amigos.

Kuki se sentó a lado de Nigel pero en seguida el sitio enfrente suyo fue ocupado por Wally, quien aun se preguntaba quien era esa chica para que no deje de mirarla; Hoaguie por su parte decidió sentarse lejos de esa gente que lo miraban mal, pero al ver casi todo ocupado no tuvo opción que sentarse atrás de 3, a lado de el se sentó Abby quien miraba a todos los chicos mencionados con extrañeza, ella los había visto y no es de olvidar una cara tan fácilmente.

Empezó la clase y los 5 ex_agentes tuvieron varios deja' bus al escuchar los nombres de sus antiguos amigos.

A la profesora se le ocurrió la gran idea de que socializarían mejor formando grupos de 3 y para mala suerte de Wally y Hoaguie les tocó juntos, pero el primero estaba mas preocupado por ver a Kuki como reía con Nigel, ese chico le agradaba pero no le gustaba la idea que se junte con la japonesa.

-Me llamo Abby, y ustedes?

-Yo Hoaguie, un gusto

-Y yo Wally, hola

-Que modales…

-No he hablado contigo gordo!

-No te permito que me hables así!

-Pues no me hables y listo!

-Lo mismo digo!

-Uh chicos ya basta si? Vamos a hacer un trabajo juntos y no lo haré por ustedes!

-Pues acordemos un día en el que él valla y otro yo iré!. Dijo Hoaguie molesto

-Lo que sea con tal de no ver su cara…

-Pero si eran amigos!

Los tres quedaron mirando a la morena…¿Era cierto? ¿Eran amigos?

En el otro lado estaba Kuki y Nigel hablando de todo y esperando que venga un tercer compañero.

-Y bien Nigel, que tal tus vacaciones?

-Para serte sincero no lo recuerdo…es extraño y no te asustes pero recuerdo haberte conocido antes

-Yo pienso igual! Es cierto yo también veo gente conocida

-como…ellos?

-Si…

Ambos voltearon y se toparon con la mirada de Wally que rápidamente volteó…

-Ese chico…

-Si, también creo conocerlo. Dijo Kuki entrecerrando los ojos

-Si, pero nos estaba mirando

-Eh?

-Bien Sanban y One, llego su compañera, saluda McKenzie

-Hola-Es decir, Buenos Días. Dijo la rubia nerviosa

-Emm…hola. Dijo Nigel sonrojado y nervioso de repente

-Holaaa! Un gusto espero seamos amigas

-Si, lo seremos

Mientras en el otro lado…

-Ya les dije que no tengo idea de porque dije eso!

-Pero debe haber una razón!

-Si es cierto! Tu sabes algo!

-No se nada…o si?

-Vamos habla de una vez!

-Es que no lo recuerdo!

-Es extraño, yo tampoco recuerdo muchas cosas. Dijo Hoaguie

-Bien…dejemos eso de lado, por lo menos ya hablan o no? Acaso se hicieron algo como para que se odien?

-El me hizo una broma!

-Que?! En que momento!?

-Cuando estábamos en el bus! Me empujaste y no te hice nada!

-Ahh…fue cuando yo estaba mirando a-

El no diría eso nunca, NUNCA.

-ah…emm…solo subí y el carro frenó de golpe e hizo que me caiga en tu asiento. Tu problema es que todo te molesta!

-Entonces?. Dijo Abby mirando a ambos

-Ahhh esta bien, te perdono. Dijo Hoaguie.

-Espera espera!. Dijo Wally comprendiendo.-Yo no te estoy pidiendo disculpas!

-Disculpa?. Dijo Hoaguie molesto

-Esta bien te disculpo por tu error. Dijo Wally

-No me disculpaba! Idiotaaa!

-Este par nunca aprenderá. Dijo Abby volteando sus ojos.

Llegó la hora del receso y casi nadie se conocía, Abby no iba a estar escuchando como se peleaban esos dos, así que se fue hacia Kuki y Rachel.

-Emm…hola, puedo sentarme con ustedes?

-Claro! A decir verdad íbamos a preguntarte lo mismo. Dijo Kuki sonriendo.

-Bueno entonces…

-Siéntate!. Dijo Rachel sonriendo.

-Gracias.

Por otro lado estaba Nigel caminando con su almuerzo dispuesto a hablar serenamente con aquella rubia que lo ponía nervioso.

-Hola

-Waaaah! Hola Rach—

-Hah? Tranquilo…Nigel verdad?

-Si…y tu te llamas?

-Wally.

-Ah si! Eras tu el que no dejaba de mirarnos a Kuki y a mi!. Dijo riendo

-Que?! C-claro que no!

Wally se puso realmente nervioso y avergonzado ya que por lo visto, había sido muy evidente. Era tan obvio?!

-Bueno…seguro fue mi imaginación, estas solo en el recreo?

-Si, no conozco a nadie…

-Ni yo, vamos juntos?

-Vamos, y…vamos a ir con las chicas?

-Tanto interés en Kuki?

-Ku…ki

Ese nombre…se vinieron muchas imágenes a su mente pero igual no conseguía recordar nada concreto, solo eran imágenes muy rápidas como para ser reconocidas…lo frustraba, ese nombre lo ponía feliz y nervioso.

-Jaja! Chistoso…solo decía pero si no quieres no…

-Esta bien vamos, te presentaré a Kuki jeje

-Cállate jaja

Por lo menos dos de ellos ya eran amigos…

-Hola chicas!

-Hola Nigel!. Dijo Kuki pero rápidamente se puso nerviosa al ver a Wally.

-El es Wally, y también es de nuestra clase

-Ummm…hola

-Hola. Dijeron Abby y Rachel al unísono

-…H-hola

Kuki y Wally se miraron fijamente, era extraño pero se sentía diferente, esta vez harían lo que sea para recordarse, porque estaban seguros de haberse visto antes…

…y lo averiguarían…

**Bueno lo dejaré cortito no mas por ahora muajaja para crear expectativa en ustedes jiji (no me maten please) Bueno, pues pronto publicare mas fics y continuaré actualizando así que no se preocupen y dejen reviews! Los quiero hasta pronto!**


	7. desconocidos

**Holaaa a todos! Siento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo y haber descuidado un poco este fic…pero bueno vine recargada y dispuesta a publicar mas seguido! Dejen reviews y a leer! **

-Yo ya lo conozco, es el enemigo de Hoaguie. Dijo Abby

-Enemigo?. Dijo Nigel

-Ah si…es que esta muy a la defensiva

-Ambos comenzaron la pelea. Dijo Abby

-Veo que no te caigo. Dijo Wally un poco molesto

-Y yo veo que buscas problemas por donde vallas. Dijo Abby también algo molesta

-Tranquilos chicos. Dijo Kuki

-Pues si causo problemas adiós!

-Adiós!

-Wally espera!. Dijo Nigel

Wally se fue molesto y Nigel lo siguió

-Porque le dijiste eso?. Dijo Kuki

-Yo solo dije la verdad. Se defendió Abby

-Pero tal vez debiste ser más sutil. Dijo Rachel

-Que! Ahora todos están en mi contra solo por decir la verdad?

-Puede que tengas razón pero debiste entender que era su problema. Dijo Rachel.-Ahora Wally esta molesto contigo

-Pues que se moleste, no me interesa.

-No te interesa nada, o si?. Dijo Kuki algo incómoda.

-Pero a ti solo te interesa defender a Wally, por que será?. Dijo Abby molesta

-Basta! Yo solo quise ser tu amiga pero si vas a estar a la defensiva y provocando peleas pues yo me voy!. Dijo Kuki yéndose

-…no entiendo porque todo acabó así. Dijo Rachel

-Ni yo, solo pensé en defenderme de lo que me lanzaban

-Pero si lo piensas bien, no te lanzaron nada, solo fue un problema entre ellos dos, tu opinaste de más.

-Puede que tengas razón, hey… no se porqué pero me inspiras respeto…como si te debiera obedecer jaja

-Jaja en serio? Wow eso si que es raro, pues entonces obedéceme!

-Jaja si señora! Sabes que no haría eso jaja. Dijo Abby

-Lo sé, era una broma, o tal vez no jaja

Ambas se rieron y pasaron todo el recreo juntas.

Mientras tanto Wally y Nigel comían en el patio trasero.

-Esa chica que tiene conmigo?! Me mira desafiante y se pone siempre en mi contra!

-Tranquilo Wally, tal vez tuvo un mal día

-Un mal día lo tuve yo! Me peleé con ese gordo, con esa chica y no hable con—

Wally se quedó en silencio.

-Con?. Dijo Nigel

-Emm…con nadie

-Kuki?

-Ya deja de fastidiarme!. Dijo Wally nervioso.-Claro que no!

-Shh! Cállate!. Dijo Nigel.-Dijo que allá esta Kuki!

-Eh?

Miraron hacia la parte oscura del patio y vieron a una chica que se sobaba los ojos y sostenía algo fuertemente

-Que tiene en las manos?. Dijo Nigel

-Porque…esta llorando?. Dijo Wally

Nigel vio a Wally y notó que estaba algo triste y preocupado por ella, comprendio todo y sonrió, después de todo era muy bueno deduciendo.

-Trataré de mejorar las cosas con Abby

-No me importa arreglar nada con ella

-Entonces hazme el favor de ir por mi a ver que le pasa a Kuki. Yo iré a mejorar todo con las chicas, te parece?

-…esta bien

Nigel sonrió; Wally podía ser muy rudo con todos pero por lo visto aquella japonesa sería su única excepción. Se fue pensando en eso y en como mejorar la actitud de aquella morena.

En otro lado del patio se encontraba Kuki. Ella escogió un lugar oscuro porque no quería que la vieran llorar, siempre quería enseñarles a todo una sonrisa.

-'Hice bien en traerte'. Susurró

-Con quien hablas?. Dijo Wally

-Wahh! Ah eres tu…

-Esperabas a alguien mas?

-n-no, solo que no esperaba a nadie. Dijo volteando la cara para que no la vea

-No es necesario que lo escondas…ya vi que estas llorando…así como ya vi ese simio arco iris que estas sosteniendo

-Wahh! que simio arco iris!?

Wally apuntó hacia aquel pequeño peluche. Era cierto, Kuki había llevado un pequeño simio arco iris anaranjado, era tan pequeño que cabía en la palma de su mano.

-No le cuentes esto a nadie…por favor…

-Esta bien no te preocupes. Dijo Wally

-Si no quieres decirme no importa pero…que pasó?

-Una pequeña discusión con Abby…

-También se metió contigo? Es que quiere quedarse sola? Es una-

-No hables mal de ella, es mi culpa…soy muy llorona, eso es todo.

\- Bueno, en ese caso no te angusties, se solucionará pronto…vámonos?

-A donde?. Dijo Kuki sobándose los ojos

-A otro lado mejor, algo me dice que no es tu estilo estar en lugares oscuros

-Pues si, no me gusta mucho…vámonos.

Mientras tanto en el patio de comidas-

-Wally tuvo un mal día, compréndelo. Dijo Nigel

-Ya se… fue un error mío y creo que me excedí, no solo con el sino también con Kuki

-Así que por eso lloraba…

-Que?. Dijo Abby

-Ah? No nada, pensé en voz alta...

-Bien…entonces disculpa. Dijo Abby

-Te disculpas con la persona equivocada, es con Kuki y Wally con quien deberías disculparte

-Y donde están ellos?. Dijo Abby parándose para ir a buscarlos

-Ellos están en—

-En…?. Dijo Abby levantando una ceja

-Ah…que les parece si en la hora de salida vamos a comer helados? Ahí sería un mejor momento y de paso comemos!

-Si! Me encanta la idea!. Dijo Rachel sonriendo

-Si verdad…?. Dijo Nigel sonrojado.

En ese momento tocó el timbre y todos volvieron a su salón.

Todos tuvieron que sentarse conforme la profesora los acomodaba y para "suerte" de Hoaguie y Wally, les toco sentarse juntos.

-Otra vez contigo?. Se quejó Wally

-No te preocupes, el sentimiento es recíproco. Dijo Hoaguie

-Si lo que me has dicho a sido un insulto pues tu tambien lo eres!

-Acaso dije algún insulto? Se nota que no sabes nada!

-Eso no te incumbe!

-Sabes que? Mejor te ignoro. Dijo Hoaguie molesto

-Ay no! Todo menos ignorarme! Eso me matará. Dijo Wally provocándolo.

-Ya me estas hartando!. Dijo Hoaguie cada vez mas molesto.

-Pues no empieces!. Dijo Wally molesto

-Cállate y no me hables que yo haré lo mismo.

-Humph. Bufó Wally

En el otro lado estaba Kuki todavía algo incómoda pues ya era la tercera vez que cruzaba miradas con Abby, esta situación la ponía nerviosa y no soportaba tener gente que la odie. Ella quería hacer amigos y Abby no era la excepción.

-Kuki, estas bien?

-Si Nigel, solo estoy algo…

-Abby?

-Soy muy predecible no?

-O tal vez yo soy muy buen deductor (ósea que deduce bien)

-Seductor?

-Si, eso también.

Ambos rieron y continuaron hablando mas tranquilamente y ahora se tenían mas confianza, hasta se podría decir mas que cuando eran agentes…

**Y bien…¿Qué tal?**

**No pensé que Abby fuera la que pasaría tantos cambios al ser adolescente…y eso que no saben lo que vendraaa! Tienen que estar pendientes porque todo esto es solo la punta del iceberg! Estén al tanto de todo y cuídense mucho! Los quiero y hasta muy pronto!**


	8. KND fatal malentendido

holaaaa a todos! Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero ahora he vuelto! Me di cuenta que no he publicado KND dispuestos a todo! hace tiempo por eso es que lo estoy renovando ahora n.n para que continúen la historia.

Unos asientos atrás se encontraban Abby y Rachel hablando animadamente

-Tal parece que esos dos se llevan bien no? Lastima, esa chica Kuki no me cae

-Dijiste que harías las paces con ella, deberías hacerlo Abby. Dijo Rachel

-Es que nos peleamos por ese rubio que es muy fastidioso

-Pero la pelea era entre ellos

-En serio tenemos que tocar ese tema de nuevo?. Dijo Abby fastidiada

-Tienes razón, no me gustaría pelearme con Kuki, es buena

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso. Dijo Abby

-Porque lo dices?. Pregunto Rachel intrigada

-Te gusta Nigel verdad?

-Q-que?! Nada de eso!. Dijo Rachel sonrojada y nerviosa

-Vamos se que si!. Dijo Abby soltando una pequeña risita

-Y…que si me…gusta?. Dijo Rachel roja como un tomate

-Pues parece que la tal Kuki a puesto sus ojos en el

-Ella…sabe que me gusta, no haría eso. Dijo Rachel bajando la cabeza

-Pues parece que si lo haría. Dijo Abby mirándolos

Cuando Rachel volteó vio a Kuki tomando la mano de Nigel y este sonreía nervioso

-No puedo creerlo! Ella…que esta haciendo!

-Tal vez no era quien pensábamos. Dijo Abby con indiferencia

-Tal vez tenía una idea equivocada de e…e..ESA!

-Jaja pues si. Dijo Abby

Ambas miraban con enojo a Kuki, algo que ella se dio cuenta

-m-me siguen mirando mal, y lo que es peor…Rachel ahora también me mira mal

-Tenemos que detener esto. Dijo Nigel

Ambos miraron sus manos que daban una escena comprometedora

-L lo siento!. DIJO Kuki

-No Te preocupes tu sabes que fue porque te emocionaste cuando te conté mi...

-Ahh si tu graan secreto…no te preocupes yo te ayudaré cuando todo se solucione…

Tranquilo enamorado jaja

-confío en ti, hasta se podría decir mas que en nadie los que he conocido

-Wow pues gracias! Me siento feliz que digas eso, yo me siento igual!

-Entonces…a ti quien te gusta?

-Es el primer día no me gusta nadie aún

-Pero supongo que hay alguien que te esta interesando no?

-Hablas De Wally?

-Yo no dije nombres. Dijo Nigel sonriente

-Nigel, por lo visto eres ahora mi mejor amigo, ya que me conoces bien. Dijo Kuki sonriente

-Rápidamente agarramos confianza y me alegra ya que ambos nos ayudaremos. Dijo Nigel con una sonrisa cálida

-Entonces te lo diré. Dijo Kuki avergonzada.-m-me interesa un poquito Wally

-Jaja! Lo sabía!. Dijo Nigel riendo

-C-calla!. Dijo Kuki roja como un tomate

-Ya ya. Dijo Nigel

El la abrazó para que nadie la vea así, pero cuando todos vieron aquella comprometedora escena surgieron todo tipo de rumores. El aula se volvió un griterío y nadie se dio cuenta de esas "pequeñas" emociones que sintieron dos personas dolidas

Wally al ver la escena quedó shockeado y apretó los puños con enojo, no sabía porque se sentía así con tan solo una chica que conocía un día, tantos sentimientos juntos que hacía que no se pueda controlar. Algo que sin duda Hoaguie notó

Rachel por su parte miró con indiferencia la escena aunque por dentro sentía ese amargo sentimiento de traición que hacía que tenga ganas de golpear a Kuki.

Abby miró cada movimiento que hacía Kuki con Nigel y sintió repugnancia hacia ellos.

Rachel no soportó más aquella escena y salió del aula. Seguida de ella estuvo Wally; no podía controlarse…el sentimiento de traición era horrible. Ambos se quedaron mirando afuera del salón y era casi obvio lo que les pasaba. Voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver como Kuki y Nigel reían nerviosamente y trataban de tapar lo "evidente"

El sentimiento era cada vez peor y un pensamiento rondaba por sus mentes…

..Esto no se quedará así...

Lo siento! Se que es cortito pero es que así lo había escrito hace tiempo y no podía cambiarlo porque estaría cambiando algo ya hecho…así que mañana espero actualizar para recompensarlo! Espero sus reviews y cuídense! Hasta pronto!


	9. Conflictos, muchos conflictos

**Hola de nuevoo! Esta vez hice lo que hace tiempo planeaba hacer... responder reviews! :'D me sentí genial pues era un acercamiento hacia la gente que aun recordaba a esos 5 chicos que me sacaban sonrisas cuando era peque… esta vez decidí actualizar primero KND dispuestos a todo!...así que disfruten y lean n.n**

**NOTA: he recibido sugerencias con respecto a la historia, pues deben saber que este fic ya lo tengo muy pero muy adelantado en mi celular así que si pasa algo que me pidieron que no haga lo lamento pero así esta la historia y cambiarla seria mala idea pues estaría cambiando algo YA hecho n.n gracias por comprender.**

Era hora de salida y todos los de primero ya sabían del supuesto "romance" de la japonesa y el inglés.

-Ahh cuando cesarán estos rumores. Dijo Nigel fastidiado

-Digo lo mismo, no nos conviene…Rachel me odiará

-No creo… no soy su novio y no creo que le guste.

-Yo no diría eso. Susurró Kuki alegremente

Ambos subieron del bus y enfrentaron las miradas y cuchicheos entre los alumnos

Kuki buscó con la mirada a Wally y al no encontrarlo bajó la mirada. Nigel hizo lo mismo con Rachel y tampoco la vio.

Decepcionados se sentaron juntos y miraron por la ventana para ver si alguno de ellos salía del colegio

-Crees que Wally se halla ido caminando?. Dijo Kuki triste

-No creo, es un flojo jaja

-Jaja si…tampoco creo de Rachel, ella vive algo lejo—

-Kuki? ¿Qué pa—

Nigel miro hacia donde Kuki miraba con una cara de desesperación y vio a Wally y Rachel conversando animadamente, se les veía como una pareja, algo nada motivador para Kuki y Nigel

-Wally…

Dijo Kuki entristecida, ella si sentía algo por el rubio, esa necesidad de apartarlo de Rachel se hacia cada vez mas fuerte para la peli-negra

Nigel sentía exactamente lo mismo, el ya estaba ideando planes con Kuki para acercarse a la rubia, esto era insoportable, miró a Kuki y vio que tenía los ojos cristalinos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, ella se había vuelto una gran amiga, y no podía soportar que un traidor le haga daño a su mejor amiga.

Wally y Rachel subieron al bus y se encontraron con la mirada fulminante de Nigel y los ojos llorosos de Kuki.

Wally devolvió la enojada mirada a Nigel pues sentía el mismo sabor amargo de la traición, pero por otro lado; al ver a Kuki sintió que su corazón se estrujó, quería ir y abrazarla, sentía que era su deber, pero se contuvo y solo volteó la vista.

Rachel por su parte miró a Kuki con odio y por dentro la desafiaba de mil maneras, estaba dispuesta a todo pues la amargura la había cegado, a Nigel lo miró con indiferencia, aunque por dentro quería acercarse a el y decirle que Kuki era de lo peor.

Abby fue la última en llegar y al ver la guerra de miradas solo se sentó a lado de Hoaguie.

-Hola Abby

-Hola Hoaguie, aún no conoces a nadie?

-No…pero para mi mala suerte me gané muchos enemigos hoy. Dijo molesto

-Igual yo, pero no me dejaré intimidar, que tal si somos amigos? Sería genial tenerte en mi grupo. Dijo Abby sonriendo

-Ya tienes un grupo?!

-Bueno solo somos Rachel y yo pero contigo seremos 3

-Dos lindas chicas de amigas? Me apunto!. Dijo Hoaguie sonriendo

-El coqueteo para otro momento gordo. Dijo Abby riendo

-Jaja pues acostúmbrate amiga. Dijo Hoaguie riendo

-Esta bien amigo. Dijo Abby devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Hoaguie volteó bruscamente hacia otro lado para ocultar su rostro, estaba increíblemente sonrojado, acomodó sus gafas de piloto y miró perdidamente la ventana para olvidar todo lo que repentinamente pasaba por su mente.

Abby por su parte se sorprendió por el extraño y repentino comportamiento de su "reciente" amigo. Ella ignoró eso y volteó a ver a Kuki y Nigel, sintió cólera al ver a la japonesa, ya que le parecía sobreactuado sus ojos llorosos, pero había algo mas… algo que hacía que la repudie…pero que era?

Ella quería negarlo, pero sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba, y era que por alguna razón Nigel le atraía, quería saber mas de él y hasta podría admitir que le gustaba. Sacudió su cabeza y trató de olvidar todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

En la parte trasera del bus; se habían ya sentado Rachel y Wally, ignorando todo lo que sentían dentro de ellos; mientras que Kuki y Nigel estaban shockeados, Nigel no sabía si ir y golpear a Wally por lo que estaba haciendo a Kuki y a él, o controlarse y acercarse poco a poco a Rachel; Kuki quería ir y…y… no sabía que hacer, estaba en una combinación de sentimientos horrorosa, se sobó los ojos y miró la ventana

-No…te gustaba Nigel, Rachel?. Susurró Kuki, tenía ganas de ir y gritarle eso a la rubia, pero a pesar de todo aún la consideraba como una amiga…pero eso estaba dispuesta a cambiar.

-Kuki mírame…

-N-no Nigel, tu sabes que estoy…

-No debes llorar por él…lo conociste hoy

-Lo sé…pero me da la sensación de que no es así

-Ya hablamos de esto…no es algo de que alarmarse, quizás es algo raro pero no es de mucha importancia. Dijo Nigel forzando una sonrisa.

-No se debe sonreír si no lo sientes, ese error lo cometí pero ya no más.

-Kuki…no hables así, esta bien no forzaré mis sonrisas pero debes cambiar por alguien que no lo vale

-Yo…haré lo necesario, así que no te preocupes

-Espero no hacerlo.

Cada uno llegó a su casa; era normal estar sin tareas los primeros días, así que cada uno salió a recrearse un rato por su lado.

Abby caminaba tranquilamente por el barrio y se topó con Nigel, se ruborizó levemente y al notar que la miró, decidió acercarse

-Hola Nigel

-Hola Abby. ¿Qué tal?

-Tranquila, lo malo es que tendré que escuchar pelear a Hoaguie y el rubio ese. Dijo un poco nerviosa

-Ah cierto son grupo. Dijo Nigel tranquilo

-Si…a ti te toca con Rachel verdad?

-Si y con Kuki.

-Ah…ella. Dijo algo fastidiada

-Ella es una buena chica, lo de ustedes fue un malentendido. Dijo Nigel directamente

-Pero ahora no es eso lo que me molesta de esa japonesa, es su personalidad. Dijo Abby tajantemente

-Su…personalidad?

-Veo que no te has dado cuenta, ella hace creer que a uno que es dulce y buena, cuando es manipuladora y cínica. Dijo Abby molesta

-Ella no es así, no la conoces y estas juzgando sin pensar. Dijo Nigel algo molesto porque estén hablando de su amiga

-Lamentablemente Nigel eres el vivo testimonio de lo que digo, ella te hizo creer eso.

-Deja de decir eso, mejor ya no hables. Dijo Nigel perdiendo la paciencia

-Ves como te pones? Tu no eres alguien así Nigel, recapacita, no es una persona confiable y—

-BASTA!

Abby se quedó perpleja, quizás hasta una cruel persona, hablar así de alguien no era algo que ella haría, es horrible lo que decía de alguien quien, no conocía. Se sintió avergonzada por decir todo eso y ya no podía remediarlo.

-Nigel lo siento yo—

-Te disculpas con la persona equivocada Abby, dices cosas realmente hirientes.

Juzgaste a alguien sin conocer y eso dice mucho de ti, ahora ya te conozco y créeme que no es buena mi referencia. Dijo Nigel realmente molesto.

-Lo sé Nigel me pasé, yo no querí—

-No querías decirlo? Que clase de excusa es ésa Abby? No puedo creerlo, ¿Sabes que? No digas más que estas empeorando las cosas y esta charla no me agrada, me tengo que ir, adiós Abby

-Espera Nigel yo—

Era tarde, Nigel avanzaba rápidamente y no volteó, Abby se sintió cada vez peor y después de esto solo bajó la mirada y sentía que las lágrimas pronto caerían por sus mejillas.

-Soy realmente idiota.

Sintió una mirada sobre ella y decidió irse de ahí, ya que si alguien se acercaba la vería llorar y era lo que menos quería. Aquella mirada era nada más y nada menos que la de su "querida hermana" Cree, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, pues las cosas iban cada vez mejor

-Pronto hermanita…pronto volveremos a luchar en el mismo equipo…

**:O Que pasará?!**

**A mi en lo personal creo que fue duro para Abby…que el chico que te gusta te diga cosas como "ya te conozco y créeme que no es buena mi referencia"…eso lele :v **

**Como escritora pues fue duro escribir la pelea de Abby con Nigel…poniéndome en su posición pues es realmente doloroso…pero bueno supongo que yo sabré porque he hecho eso n.n Espero sus comentarios y nos vemos!**


	10. A kuki le gustas tu!

**Lamento mucho haberme demorado tanto en actualizar pero es que me quede sin Internet por un tiempo y por eso fue difícil para mi responder reviews y aclarar dudas…hay muchas cosas que me gustaría que no hubieran pasado pero lo bueno es que la historia se irá aclarando poco a poco…les ruego que no vean a Abby como mala porque no lo es…ya verán que no n.n aparecerán nuevos personajes que recordarán y nuevas cosas que les sorprenderán así que a leer con ganas!**

Por otro lado estaba Hoaguie perdido en sus pensamientos mientras mascaba un chicle… estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta que debía tener-

-Cuidado!

-ah que?

Hoaguie se quedo inmóvil al percatarse que estaba a milímetros de un buzón; se hubiera dado un buen golpe de no ser porque fue retenido con un...abrazo

-Ay perdón. Dijo una delicada voz que provenía detrás de el

-Si gracias. Dijo Hoaguie tratando de soltarse

La persona detrás de el dio unos pasos hasta quedar prudentemente distanciados y así poder hablar

-Ah yo te conozco!. Dijo Hoaguie sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta que era su compañera…Kuki

-Lamento haberte sorprendido pero por mas que te hubiera llamado hubiera sido tarde

-Si gracias…em. Dijo Hoaguie tratando de recordar el nombre de la japonesa

-Kuki

-Ah, ya lo sabía

-Porque te lo acabo de decir jaja

-Si jaja

Ambos empezaron a reír y luego de eso caminaron rumbo a la heladería

-Te invito un helado. Dijo Hoaguie

-Y yo a ti. Respondió Kuki con una sonrisa

-Em… no entiendo

-Que tu me invitas mi helado y yo el tuyo Ok?

-Querida Kuki, este podría ser el inicio de una hermosa amistad. Dijo Hoaguie riendo

-Genial! Ya tengo 2 amigos!

-Me llamaste dos?

-Eh? no, dije que ahora tengo 2 amigos

-Ah…lo siento, es que por alguna razón me identifico con el número 2

-Yo siento lo mismo! Nigel me dice que no es algo importante pero yo siento que si

-Así que Nigel siente lo mismo con un número…

-Eso hay que conversarlo pero primero quiero un helado

-Tú me entiendes! Vamos!. Dijo Hoaguie corriendo.-El último paga la segunda ronda

-Jaja! te arrepentirás de esto "2"!. Dijo Kuki corriendo detrás de el

Los dos chicos se fueron riendo a la heladería y no se dieron cuenta de que Wally los había visto.

-En serio me está gustando una chica así? Es muy apegada a los chicos. Dijo Wally molesto

-Wally, tenemos que hablar.

Esa voz hizo que el rubio se molestara aún mas, y es porque la voz era de Nigel.

-¿Por qué hablaría contigo? Eres un idiota que no tiene códigos, así que mejor vete

-¿Por qué te fuiste con Rachel?. Dijo Nigel yendo al grano

-¿Por qué te interesa? Tu te fuiste con Kuki y…sabias que yo…

-Ella y yo somos amigos!. Dijo Nigel molesto

-Eso ni tú te la crees, pero ya no me interesa esa china, pero como yo si tengo códigos te diré algo, cuídala, que hasta el gordo te la quiere quitar. Dijo Wally realmente enfadado

-Ella no es mi novia ni nada, estas malinterpretando todo! Y para olvidarla utilizas a Rachel!. Dijo Nigel muy molesto

-Rachel y yo no somos nada si? Al menos nosotros no andamos abrazándonos ni nada porque se malinterpretaría, pero ustedes son lo contrario

-Argh!

Nigel se abalanzó sobre Wally tomándolo por sorpresa, derribándolo

-'Perdón Kuki'. Susurró.-Mira Wally! A Kuki le gustas tú!

-Quítate y deja de decir tonterías!

-No es ninguna tontería los sentimientos de una chica. Dijo Nigel controlándose

-Yo no te creo nada. Dijo Wally tratando de pararse

-Pues allá tu si no me crees! Solo te digo que no utilices a Rachel o te las verás conmigo!. Amenazó Nigel mientras se iba

-Hey vuelve idiota que no he terminado contigo!

-Pero yo contigo si, ya tu ves si me crees o no

Wally se quedo confundido..¿Iba a creerle a alguien que hace unas horas lo había "traicionado"?

-Mientras tanto en la casa de los Lincoln—

-Hija, estas bien?

-Papá en otro momento

-Tu voz está…estás llorando verdad?

-N-no! Hablamos luego…por favor

Abby estaba encerrada en su cuarto pensando en todo lo que había pasado…en especial lo de Nigel

"Ahora se quien eres y no es buena mi referencia"

Enterró su cara en la almohada y decidió no escuchar a nadie que la llame en ese momento

-Toc Tooc! Jeje hola. Dijo una voz muy de..

-Cree… ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar? Sea lo que sea ahora no. Dijo Abby ocultando su rostro lleno de lágrimas

-Hey tranquila que lo que hallas pasado ya lo pasé hermanita

-En…serio?. Dijo Abby esperanzada

-Claro!. Dijo Cree sentándose a un lado de la cama.-Cuéntame que te aconsejaré de lo mejor…para ti

-Esta bien…te contaré todo

Cree sonrió malévolamente y acariciando los rizados cabellos de Abby, escuchaba poco a poco lo que pasaba

Mientras tanto Wally estaba regresando a su casa mientras pensaba en lo que Nigel le había dicho; tenía raspones pero no era algo que le importe, estaba acostumbrado a pelear pero no recordaba como ni cuándo…todo era confuso

"A Kuki le gustas tu"

No lo podía creer… creía creerlo pero no quería que le estén gastando una broma o peor

Llegó a su casa y vio a su hermano menor que por lo visto había presenciado todo lo que pasó afuera.

-No se lo digas a mamá. Dijo Wally como una orden

-Hermano, tengo que hablar contigo

-No gracias, se que dirás que no es bueno pelearme.

-No es eso…

Joey arrastró a su hermano hacía su cuarto y cerrando la puerta con llave, se acercó a curar sus raspones.

-Déjalo, no es cosa grave. Dijo Wally

-Yo no te he curado nunca, la que siempre te curaba era…

-Mamá?. Obvió Wally

-Era 3. Dijo Joey con tristeza pero a la vez con firmeza

-3? Otra vez con tus juegos de códigos? Madura Joey

-Conozco a Kuki, Wally.

El rubio se quedó sorprendido por lo que dijo su hermanito, lo miró fijamente como para que dijera más.

-La conoces?

-Ella…era tu amiga de la infancia

-…¿Qué…?

-Un día…pasó algo y pues…todos perdieron la memoria

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Todos? Quienes eran mis amigos?!

-Chicos ya llegue!

-Demonios es mamá. Dijo Joey

-No importa, responde

-Después hablamos de esto

-No Joey! Dímelo ahora!

-Lo lamento hermano, luego hablamos

-Espera Joe—

Joey se fue del cuarto de su hermano y cerró la puerta dejando a Wally con muchas dudas…El australiano se quedo shockeado por todo lo que estaba pasando…esta vez tenía muchas más preguntas pero había una que tenía que saberla antes que todas…

….. ¿Que había pasado en su infancia?...

**Joey! El primero en aparecer!**

**A mi en lo personal me encanta escribir sobre el porque puedo definir su personalidad, ya que en la serie era un bebé y no tenía n.n**

**Además de el aparecerán muchos mas así que es todo un reto para mí…gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios sobre que piensan :)**


	11. Recuperando amistades

**Holaaa como les va n.n volví con otro fic de KND! tuve muchos problemas para actualizar debido a la falta de Internet en mi casa u.u, al tiempo…pero hubo algo que hizo que me dieran ganas de arrancarme los pelos de la ira…**

**se me borraron los archivos! verán: yo hago los capítulos en las notas de mi celular, están almacenadas en fragmentos y cada 5 notas equivalen a un cap para ustedes…pero mi celular estuvo fallando últimamente y cuando iba a continuar la historia me di cuenta que algunos datos faltaban…comencé a buscarlos y nada…se habían borrado…así que tarde en reconstruir la historia con lo poco que recordaba de cada capitulo u.u lamento eso (estúpido y sensual celular xD) bueno agradezco su comprensión y no les quito mas tiempo así que a leer!**

Rachel por su parte estaba recostada en el pasto frente a su casa, pensaba en la traición de Kuki, en Nigel, en lo que habló con Wally y en su nueva amiga Abby.

-Es increíble que pase todo eso en un día. Dijo indiferente.

Miro hacia la heladería que estaba frente a su casa y pensó que un helado estaría bien. Iba a pararse pero vio salir de ahí a Hoaguie con Kuki.

-¡¿Que demonios?!. Dijo la rubia

No soportó ver a la japonesa con otro chico "engañado" y se fue a pasos apresurados hacia ella.

-Auch! Fíjate por donde vas rubia tonta!. Dijo una chica

-A quien le llamas así cuatro ojos?!. Dijo Rachel molesta

La rubia iba a seguir avanzando hacia Kuki pero vio que la chica que la había insultado se hallaba en el piso buscando sus lentes

-Argh…toma. Dijo Rachel entregándole los anteojos que había recogido del piso

-Jum!. Dijo la chica pelirroja.

Esta última se paró y vio a Rachel con extrañeza

-¡¿tu?!. Dijo la chica

-Te conozco?

-Eres Rachel! La que se acercaba mucho a MI Nigel!

-Tu estuviste con Nigel!?

-Sorprendida rubiecita? Me llamo Lizzie y…oh, ya veo porque no me recuerdas. Comprendió Lizzie

-De que hablas?! Contesta!. Dijo Rachel

-No diré nada, solo porque no me agradas rubia. Dijo Lizzie tajante y se fue

Rachel solo vio como Lizzie se iba y se volvió a sentar en el césped, sintió que alguien la miraba así que entró a su casa, pero para averiguar de quién se trataba la mirada que la acechaba; vio que se trataba de una chica pelirroja…por su vestimenta dedujo que era de escocia

Rachel notó que la chica tenía una mirada nostálgica pero no conseguía recordar nada, decidió olvidar el porqué y entro a su cuarto a seguir pensando.

Mientras tanto Kuki y Hoaguie estaban en el parque hablando tranquilamente de todo lo que les había pasado

-Es increíble que te hallas comido 3 helados! Nunca lo hubiera creído

-Jaja, no soy lo que aparento verdad?

-Exacto, pero eso es bueno así sorprenderás! Jaja

-Jaja si- Hey mira es Nigel! NIGEL!

Hoaguie se incomodó un poco porque recordó el intercambio de miradas de la mañana, por eso cuando Nigel se acercó, Hoaguie solo bajó la mirada

-Hola Hoaguie

-…Hola…

-Oye Nigel, Hoaguie también se siente identificado con un número

-De verdad?. Preguntó Nigel

-Si, tu también eh. Respondió Hoaguie

-Estoy segura que no somos los únicos con eso… seguro debe estar Abby y…Wally

-Wally?! Ja! Ese es más simple que el agua. Se burló Hoaguie

-para ser sincero, había pensado lo mismo, ambos parecen tener los mismos dolores de cabeza cuando recordamos algo

-Yo también pasé eso!. Dijo Hoaguie

-Ven?...Wally también siente eso, lo noté cuando hable con el. Dijo Nigel mirando a Kuki.-lo mismo sucede con…Abby. Esto último lo dijo con molestia pues recordó el intercambio de palabras que tuvo con Abby hace unas horas.

-bueno chicos me tengo que ir, mañana me cuentan que acordaron con respecto a esto. Dijo Kuki yéndose con una sonrisa

Mientras se iba, pensaba en todo esto…en lo que habían dicho Hoaguie y Nigel

'Nigel se siente identificado con el 1…y Hoaguie con el 2'. Pensó

3…ese número le daba mucha nostalgia…lo sentía como si fuera su segundo nombre… su segunda forma de llamarse.

Pero había otro número…el 4; ese número era totalmente diferente al 3, pues con solo pensarlo se le sonrojaban las mejillas…como explicarlo…le gustaba 4, pero era un número, no una persona.

Miró hacia el cielo y era exactamente lo que se temía, una lluvia…y de las fuertes.

Kuki estaba llegando a su casa y vio que no había nadie, era normal pues sus padres trabajaban todo el día

Decidió volver con los chicos pero al doblar la esquina vio que una casa le llamaba la atención, y era que la casa tenía un gigantesco árbol con una extravagante casa encima que destacaba enormemente. Se dirigió hacia aquel lugar y por alguna razón supo subir sin tener que pasar por la casa

-Emm…holaaa…disculpen…

No sabía que decir, que haría si le preguntaran porque esta ahí?! Ni ella sabía el porqué, solo había ido inconscientemente.

-Que haces aquí? Y como llegaste?!

-Q-quien es?

Kuki volteó a ver quien era pero un rayo hizo que se tambaleara por el susto

-Cuidado!

-Ah…que fue lo que—

Kuki miró hacia lo que la estaba abrazando y era la persona quien menos pensaba…Wally

-W-Wally?! Que haces aquí?!

-Lo mismo te pregunto

-Emm…yo…no se que hago aquí. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Para serte sincero, ni yo.

Wally estaba algo nervioso, pero también enfadado ya que no era fácil olvidarse lo de la mañana

-Wally…ya que estamos hablando…um…

-Me tengo que ir. Dijo Wally parándose

-Espera Wall-

Un rayo sonó de nuevo. Eran muy molestos y mas la fuerte y sonora lluvia, daban un ambiente escalofriante.

Wally estaba realmente rojo, pues la japonesa lo había abrazado por detrás, lo estaba reteniendo de la más dulce manera; ella por su parte estaba muy sonrojada

-L-lo siento Wally, yo solo…

-n-no importa

-Bueno…umm…quédate por favor

-…Esta bien. Dijo Wally nerviosamente

-No quiero que malinterpretes lo que pasó con Nigel en la mañana

Acaso era adivina? Dedujo lo que a Wally le molestaba desde un inicio

-Porque me hablas de esto?

-Porque no quiero que pienses mal…

-Has ido uno por uno diciéndoles lo que en verdad pasó?

-No…solo a ti

El australiano estaba muy sonrojado por lo que pasó, en otras palabras a ella solo le interesaba lo que él pensaba, solo él y nadie más!; eso lo hizo muy feliz

-Ya veo…y entonces que pasó?. Dijo intentando ocultar su alegría

-Yo le dije que era mi mejor amigo y el me dijo que yo era lo mismo para el, entonces el me confesó quien le gustaba y yo hice igual, el comenzó a fastidiarme con el que me gusta y pues…me sonrojé y para que nadie me vea me abrazó

-Entonces…el no te gusta. Dijo Wally cada vez más feliz

-Claro que no! Es mi mejor amigo

-Entiendo…la lluvia a disminuido así que vámonos

-Esta bien. Dijo Kuki feliz

Ambos se fueron caminando hacia sus respectivas casas, sin darse cuenta que dos niñitos los seguían, eran como una pequeña versión de los ex-agentes; y eran Joey y Mushi.

-Sabía que si le hablaba un poco a Wally, se aligerarían las cosas

-No puedo creer que hallas hecho semejante estupidez!. Dijo la japonesita

-Porque! Dígame líder, que hice mal?!

-Pues violaste la ley de no revelar ningún dato de su niñez a un ex-agente; eso hiciste mal!

-Tuvieron suerte que usted sea la que revisó la máquina que borra recuerdos

-Cuando entendí lo que había pasado, no tuve mas remedio que llamar a Tommy para que arregle el problema y nadie sepa lo que en verdad pasó

-Fue una locura que hicieran eso. Dijo Joey

-Y lo mas preocupante es que lo lograran. Dijo Mushi inexpresivamente

-Debo admitir que admiro a esos 5, lograron lo que muchos sectores hubieran querido hacer, a eso lo llamo un equipo muy unido

-Yo lo llamo traición al KND. Dijo tajante la chiquilla

Joey miró a Mushi

-Lidereza…es cierto que usted es novia del líder del sector s?

-Hablas de Sandy?! Eso no le concierne agente!. Dijo nerviosa

-Entonces…es cierto verdad?. Dijo Joey entristecido

-…El es solo un agente, al igual que tu y yo, y basta de esta charla

-Esta bien líder n° 3.5

-bien agente 4.5

Joey miro a Mushi y sintió una profunda tristeza…pues aquella japonesa rebelde y engreída le gustaba mucho; bajó la mirada y se resignó a seguir avanzando detrás de ella…como siempre.

**Mushi! Bienvenida al fic! Lizzie…tu…em...también…creo **

**Con respecto a Kuki y Wally pues…me encanta que las cosas estén bien…espero ninguno de los dos lo arruine u.u**

**Aparecerán muchos personajes más y la historia dará muchas vueltas; así que no se pierdan todo lo que ocurrirá, dejen sus comentarios que los aprecio mucho y pues…nos vemos!**


	12. A donde se fue Kuki!

**Hola chicos! Si lo sé es más pronto de lo usual y pues me siento feliz por eso; agradezco sus reviews, siempre que los leo me hacen sonreír y, aunque no lo crean, me animan a seguir en esto.**

**En lo que respecta al bloqueo creativo; aún lo tengo u.u pero lo bueno es que tengo el fic adelantado, (bueno al menos este) así que no les afectará :) …así que a leer!**

Al día siguiente los chicos estaban en el bus sentados de ésta manera:

Kuki-Wally

Nigel-Hoaguie

Abby-Rachel

Los primeros en llegar fueron Nigel y Hoaguie, quienes se sentaron juntos a continuar hablando de mecanismo y tecnología.

Los segundos en llegar fueron Kuki y Wally; ellos se habían "encontrado" por el camino, en otras palabras, Wally había ido por donde ella estaba para irse juntos…se sentaron juntos y hablaron sobre miles de cosas

Las últimas en llegar fueron Abby y Rachel, ellas se sentaron atrás e intentaron no mirar a nadie; Rachel sintió que alguien la observaba y se trataba de Lizzie, quien estaba frente a ella, la rubia solo volteó a ver a Abby, pero al parecer ella también estaba perpleja mirando a la pelirroja.

-Abby… ¿que sucede?. Dijo Rachel

-Yo…la conozco. Balbuceó Abby

Lizzie las miró con media sonrisa en los labios y se sentó frente a ellas.

-Yo hable con ella ayer, se llama Lizzie

-Lizzie…

Ambas trataron de recordar quien era esa chica pero no les fue posible así que decidieron olvidar ese tema.

Al llegar a clases vieron que había alumnos nuevos, y por lo tanto algunos sitios iban a ser cambiados.

La profesora reacomodó a los alumnos pero esta vez, ninguno estaba con quien quería.

El primer chico nuevo inmediatamente eligió sentarse con Kuki, ganándose la atención de Wally

La segunda chica era empujó a Rachel y se sentó con Nigel, la rubia decidió ignorar aquel empujón de Lizzie (si, ella es la única que empujaría con tal de sentarse a lado de su Niggie) y sentarse con una chica nueva…la misma chica que había visto ayer por su casa.

-Me llamo Rachel y tu?

-F-Fanny…

Wally se sentó con un chico rubio llamado Bruce, le daba muy mala espina así que trató de ignorarlo…cosa fácil pues estaba concentrado en el chico que se sentaba a lado de Kuki.

Abby se sentó con Hoaguie y ambos hablaron normalmente, aunque en el interior de Hoaguie había cierto nerviosismo.

Las clases avanzaron rápido y ya era casi hora de salida.

-Hola Kuki, me parece habernos conocido antes. Dijo el chico

-En serio? Yo no recuerdo pero eso significa que eres uno de los nuestros!. Dijo Kuki feliz

-De lo suyos? No entiendo, te parece mejor que vallamos por un helado y hablemos de esto?

-Wow me encantaría!. Dijo Kuki sonriendo

Wally vio como hablaba ese par y se sintió un poco triste, es que siempre estará rodeada de chicos?. Se preguntó

Su compañero de asiento vio a Wally y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía que estar seguro que esos 5 aún se recordaban.

Llegó la hora de salida y todos estaban en el bus, menos Kuki y el nuevo; Wally quería bajarse del bus e ir a buscarla pero no lo dejaban bajarse, subió Rachel y Wally la llamó para que se sienten juntos, ella iba a irse con el rubio pero vio que la pelirroja la miraba desde lejos, Rachel se harto de tanto misterio y se acercó a hablarle

-Hola

-…Hola…

-He notado que me has estado mirando desde ayer, sucede algo?

-N-no…no es nada, perdón si te molesté

-Hey no te estoy recriminando nada solo que me pareció extraño, pero no estoy molesta ni nada

-E-esta bien…gracias por no molestarte. Dijo la pelirroja

Wally vio que luego subió Nigel, el iba a llamarlo para arreglar todo, pues ya sabía lo que en realidad pasó, pero al ver que hablaba con Hoaguie prefirió hablar con el después.

Pasó el tiempo y ni Kuki ni el nuevo habían subido, el carro arrancó y llevo a sus casas a todos.

Cuando Wally llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue ir en busca de Kuki, pues ella vivía lejos de la preparatoria y lo peor es que los únicos que faltaban eran ella y ese chico.

Wally recordó cada facción del chico; su pelo, su vestimenta, lentes de sol muy parecidos a los de Nigel, y su nombre, que solo escucharlo hacía que Wally explote de cólera, ese nombre…

-Ace…

**Bienvenido de nuevo al fic, Ace!**

**Personalmente, me cae genial este chico, pues amo los momentos en los que Wally muere de celos…ah pero no lo malinterpreten; odio a las rivales de Kuki, a esas si que las detesto…hablando de rivales de Kuki, hola Fanny -_-**

**Lamento si es cortito, pero es que en el anterior si me esforcé en hacerlo largo por eso este es corto para nivelarlo, gracias por comprender n.n Espero sus comentarios y gracias por el apoyo que me han dado, en verdad se los agradezco, nos vemos!**


	13. Una oportunidadpara Ace

**Hola a todos! Estoy feliz de venir con otro capitulo para ustedes n.n espero les guste porque hice lo mejor que pude hacer en medio de un bloqueo creativo…sin mas que decir, a leer!**

Kuki estaba hablando con Ace desde la salida y ya estaba algo incómoda pues debía volver a casa

-Y por eso siento que te conozco. Dijo Ace sonriente

-Seguramente, bueno me tengo que ir, mañana hablamos si Ace?. Dijo Kuki dulcemente

-Pero aún quedan muchas cosas que hablar. Dijo Ace

-Es que llego tarde a mi casa y me van a castigar. Se excusó Kuki

-Vamos Kuki no seas aburrida si?

-Déjala ir ahora!.

Los chicos voltearon a ver quien era, y se trataba de Wally, quien estaba jadeando y furioso.

-Hey rubio! No te veo desde hace tanto!. Dijo Ace sarcásticamente

-No te conozco, pero si no la dejas ir me conocerás y no será de buena forma. Amenazó Wally

-Veo que nunca nos llevaremos bien rubio, siempre estas molesto, te van a salir arrugas

-Cállate! Tu solo eres un…un…presumido!

Los dos chicos se sorprendieron al oír eso, Wally porque recordaba haberle dicho así alguna vez pero no era lógico pues nunca se habían conocido; mientras que Ace estaba sorprendido por como había sido llamado…otra vez.

-Chicos por favor, no peleen. Dijo la japonesa

-Vámonos Kuki. Dijo Wally volviendo en sí

-Esta bien, adiós Ace. Dijo Kuki sonriéndole a Ace

-Hasta pronto Kooks!

Ace la besó en la mejilla, acto seguido Wally lo golpeó.

Kuki estaba atónita por como la había llamado y porque la había besado, vio que Ace estaba en la acera por el golpe y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado

-Waah Ace!

Kuki se acercó al chico para ayudarlo, pero eso provocó que la ira de Wally aumente

-Kuki, que haces?! Vámonos!. Dijo Wally molesto

-No voy a irme dejando a Ace tirado, lo golpeaste Wally!

-Como quieras! Luego no vengas diciéndome que lo malinterpreté que no te escucharé!. Dijo Wally cegado por la cólera

Kuki lo miró impactada por lo que dijo mientras veía a Wally irse corriendo

-Kuki tranquila, estoy bie—

Ace miró a Kuki y notó que estaba a punto de llorar

-No llores por quien no lo vale. Dijo Ace seriamente

-No eres el primero que me lo dice. Dijo Kuki con la voz entrecortada

-Entonces hazlo. Dijo Ace.- que quién te halla dicho lo mismo es porque se preocupa por ti, así como yo lo hago.

El "niño" limpió las lágrimas de Kuki, mientras que ella solo lloraba, el la abrazó para que llore en sus hombros, algo que hizo inmediatamente

Por otro lado estaba Wally realmente enfadado, quería llorar de ira; odiaba a Ace, odiaba a todos en ese momento, hasta podría odiar a Kuki.

'Entonces lo de Kuki con Nigel también fue cierto y ella me vio la cara de idiota'. Pensó irritado

Entró a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto, algo que Joey notó preocupado

-La…la llamó Kooks. Susurró dolido

Recordó claramente cuando la llamó así y peor…recordó como la besó y la sonrisa burlona que tenía en el rostro

-W-Wally puedo pasar?. Dijo Joey nervioso

-No me molestes!. Dijo el adolescente

-Quiero…continuar la charla

-Luego! Ahora déjame en paz!. Grito furioso

Joey se asustó por el grito de su hermano y se fue.

Kuki por su parte llegó a casa acompañada de Ace, este la había llevado a pasear y hasta la había hecho reír para que se olvide de ese mal rato que pasó.

-Gracias por traerme Ace

-Para servirla señorita. Dijo con tono de galán

-Jaja, gracias también por hacerme olvidar…lo que pasó. Esto último lo dijo con dolor la jovencita

-Olvida eso, más bien piensa en lo que te aconsejé

-De olvidarme de Wally?

-Si, bueno mañana hablamos. Dijo el chico

-Adiós Ace. Dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

-Hasta luego, Kuki. Dijo Ace

Ella se quedó pensativa sobre lo que le habían aconsejado Ace y Nigel; estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó que Mushi había visto y escuchado todo.

-Que quieres 4.5?!. Dijo la japonesita por un reloj-teléfono del KND

-Li-lidereza, Wally está molesto, estoy seguro que tiene que ver con Kuki. Dijo firmemente el pequeño rubio

-Mi hermana llegó con un chico a la casa, supongo que ha pasado algo.

-Trataré de averiguarlo. Dijo el pequeño

-Bien, me informas cualquier cosa

-Si, Mu…Mushi!. Dijo Joey con la voz temblorosa

-Hah?! Que le sucede agente? Llamarme por mi nombre, en que piensa?

Nadie respondió, dando a entender que Joey había cortado, Mushi no tomó importancia sobre aquella extraña actitud del rubio y se encerró en su cuarto a pensar en sus "problemas", llamados:

-Sandy…

Abby por su parte estaba feliz de pasar tiempo con

-Cree…no entiendo porque dices que antes no nos llevábamos, estar juntas es genial. Dijo Abby riendo

-Antes éramos muy unidas pero tu te…Argh tenemos que hablar de esto ahora? Es algo aburrido. Dijo Cree mordiendo una galleta

-Tienes razón…ahora no, pero me prometiste que me hablarás de porque no recuerdo mi niñez…lo prometiste Cree

-Si si hablaremos de eso mas adelante…pero por ahora solo haz caso a lo que te dije

-Si, no hacer caso a esos chicos porque me trataron mal en mi niñez…

-Exacto, ellos son los culpables que no recuerdes nada y tuviste suerte en reconocerlos

-Gracias Cree…y por cierto, cuando me presentarás a los demás "adolescentes" de los que me hablaste?

-Pronto hermanita…pronto conocerás a los verdaderos adolescentes jajaja

Al día siguiente los profesores no dieron clases por estar en una reunión y los alumnos por su parte no tenían quejas.

-Kuki, donde estabas?

-Hola Nigel!. Saludó Kuki

-Hola, te estaba preguntando donde estabas ayer, no volviste en el bus

-Le invite un helado ayer, y como puedes ver esta sana y salva. Dijo Ace llegando a donde estaban ellos dos

-Hola…Ace verdad?

-Si, tu eres Nigel cierto?

-Si, Kuki es verdad que el te invito helado?. Dijo Nigel con desconfianza

-Si Nigel no seas tan sobre protector jaja. Dijo Kuki cariñosamente

-Ace! Ven un momento si?. Dijo Lizzie desde su asiento

-Ya voy Lizzie! Cielos esta chica si que es mandona, bueno chicos los dejo vuelvo en un rato

-Claro ve. Dijo Kuki como si nada

-Esta bien Ace. Dijo Nigel

Cuando Ace se fue, Nigel se sentó en su sitio y miró a Kuki

-No deberías confiar tanto en un chico que recién conoces. Dijo Nigel discretamente

-Lo se, pero si lo pensamos bien nosotros también nos acabamos de conoce—

-Es diferente, no se porqué pero lo es.

-Bueno; ayer, Wally me vio con Ace. Dijo entristecida

-Es mas que obvio que lo malinterpretó

-Ya no interesa, desde hoy me da igual lo que piense

-Kuki, no cambies tan drásticamente.

-Si dije que me gustaba pues debió ser un error, o una ilusión pero como dice Ace no sufriré por quien no lo vale

-Que pasó exactamente?

Kuki le contó lo que pasó detalladamente, ambos estaban a lado de la ventana, y hablaron sin notar que dos chicos estaban escuchando todo

-Hiciste bien en planear esto. Dijo Mushi

-Gracias 3.5, emm…entonces usted y Sand—

-Shh! Silencio agente! Debemos escuchar cada detalle

-Si…tiene razón lidereza

-Mushi…que se supone que haces?

La japonesa volteó y vio a la persona que ni ella ni Joey esperaban.

-…Sandy…

**Hola Sandy, tu también bienvenido al fic. Es un tipo gracioso aunque a muchos no les caiga (de hecho, es mas gracioso para mi porque por mi casa hay un homosexual que se apoda "Sandy"…no es que no me lleve con los homosexuales solo que me parece gracioso xD). Espero sus comentarios y pues gracias por todo, los quiero n.n**


	14. Sentimientos secretos

**Holaa a todos! Espero estén bien, yo me encuentro feliz de saber que este fic va por buen camino…y eso me lo demuestran sus reviews :'D gracias por comentar y decirles que les gusta, aprecio mucho lo que dicen así que muchas gracias. Últimamente he estado un poco ocupada y cada vez que iba a escribir, tenia la cabeza en blanco…pero bueno, creo que ya pasó. No los aburro más así que a leer!**

-…Sandy. Dijo Mushi sumamente nerviosa

-Quien es ese niñito?. Dijo Sandy cruzándose de brazos

Mushi lo llevó un poco más lejos del rubio para que hablen mejor

-Es 4.5 de mi sector

-Ah, el hermano del otro rubio que detesto

-Deja de odiarlo, el ya ni te recuerda

-Si lo sé, el día de su destitución lo celebré a lo grande

-Pues no era motivo de festejo!. Dijo Joey molesto

-No te han dicho que no se escucha conversaciones ajenas, niñito?. Dijo Sandy molesto

-Hablas como adolescente, y se que no debía escuchar pero estas hablando de mi hermano y a nadie le gustó que lo destituyeran

-Cállate mocoso, no soy ningún adolescente, soy líder de mi sector y eso es algo que tú nunca serás

-Basta chicos!. Dijo Mushi.-Joey sigue grabando lo que mi hermana esta diciendo

-Se esta grabando solo, es automátic—

-Agente obedezca a su líder!. Dijo Mushi perdiendo la paciencia

-…Esta bien lidereza…

Joey miró con dolor a Mushi, quien solo miraba de reojo a Sandy, mientras que éste sonreía de forma burlesca.

-Ve agente! Si se porta bien se lo compensaré con pañales nuevos. Se burló Sandy

Joey mientras se iba miró de reojo a Mushi, quien tenía una mirada de impotencia, una vez Joey se alejó a seguir grabando, los chicos pudieron hablar mejor

-No debiste burlarte, es un agente como tú y yo

-Y qué? El solo obedece órdenes, nada más

-Esa no es una razón

-No arruines mi humor Mushi, ahora solo quiero pensar a donde iremos a celebrar

-Celebrar?

-Si Mushi, te tengo una sorpresa

-Valla! De verdad!?. Dijo Mushi muy emocionada

-Así es, pero no te la diré o no sería sorpresa

-Wow jaja es cierto. Dijo Mushi riendo nerviosamente.-¿Qué te parece si vas a mi casa? Tendremos más tiempo para hablar y te prepararé los snacks que tanto te gustan

-De acuerdo mi dulce princesa, nos vemos ahí a las 7:00 PM

Joey miraba de lejos todo lo que ellos hacían y se decían; era realmente doloroso ver a la chica que quería, sonreír por un idiota que no la merecía

'Ese Sandy me las pagará'. Pensó el australiano apretando los puños

-¿Qué tal va todo agente?. Dijo Mushi corriendo hacia él

-Bien líder, no hacía falta que haga nada pues era automático. Dijo el rubio bajando la mirada

-Ah…siento haber hecho eso; me alteré y—

-No se preocupe lidereza, da igual. Dijo Joey yéndose a paso rápido, ignorando los llamados de Mushi

Estaba molesto; odiaba a ese Sandy por la forma en que trataba a Mushi; y se odiaba a si mismo por no rendirse con alguien que…no estaba a su alcance, pues era muy—

-Hey! Pero si es el pequeño Joey!

"PEQUEÑO!"

Joey ya estaba harto de ser "pequeño" para todos y sin pensarlo golpeó al que lo halla saludado

-¡No me digas as—ay lo siento...Tommy

-Mientras tanto en la preparatoria era hora de salida-

Wally estuvo todo el día solo, viendo como Kuki hablaba con Nigel y Ace a la vez, el solo veía con indiferencia todo, se sentó en un asiento del bus y escuchó música en su IPod, subió el volumen al máximo y cerró sus ojos para no ver a nadie…

…y por nadie se refería a Kuki…

-Hey…emm…rubio…W-Wally…heey….WALLY!

El australiano despertó de golpe y vio a una pelirroja sonrojada que lo llamaba.

-Te conozco?. Preguntó Wally entrecerrando los ojos

-No…me llamo Fanny

El australiano miró extrañado a la chica

-ahhhh….y?. Dijo Wally levantando una ceja

-Mismo idiota, diferente edad. Susurró Fanny

-Y bien, que quieres Danny?

-Fanny estúpido, FANNY

-A quien llamas estúpido?!. Dijo Wally molesto

-A ti! Porque hay que ser bien estúpido para dormirse en un bus

-Y que?! Cualquiera lo hace!

-Claro que no! Porque se pasarían su casa ES-TÚ-PI-DO

-Claro que n—

El rubio miró por la ventana y era justo lo que se temía…

-Donde diablos estoy?!

-Ahh me debes una…

Fanny y Wally bajaron del bus siendo casi los últimos que quedaban y comenzaron a caminar

-¿Cómo sabías que no vivo por aquí?

-Porque…soy adivina

-Divina?! Jaja ni en sueños

-ADIVINA! Eso te pasa por dormir con los audífonos a todo volumen

-Ahh…bueno igual es mentira

-Claro que lo es! Lo supe porque no despertabas desde hace media hora y el chofer me dijo que tu debiste bajar hacer rato

-Demonios…ni siquiera se donde estoy ahora

-No es tan lejos como imaginas, así que solo sígueme

-De acuerdo Fanny

Fanny al escuchar su nombre dicho por el australiano hizo que se sonrojara enormemente, confirmando lo que se temía…

…aún le gustaba Wally…

**Que les pareció?**

**A mi me pareció triste por Joey…ese chico esta demostrando querer mucho a Mushi…espero se de cuenta**

**En cuanto a Fanny…por lo visto le gusta Wally y eso seguro traerá problemas **

**Dejen reviews, pues sin mas que reportar, Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


	15. El discurso de Fanny

**Hola a todos! Como han estado todo este tiempo? Yo he estado realmente frustrada…para mi estar sin ninguna idea en la cabeza es horrible, pero bueno, no los quiero aburrir con mis cosas, así que a leer!**

Eran las 8:49 de la mañana y la base lunar del KND estaba repleta debido a la destitución de una de las más legendarias agentes

-Hoy llegó el día agente

-Si…

Lamentablemente la chica era Fanny, estaba con ropa normal pues dentro de unos minutos dejaría de ser del KND

-Esta todo listo?. Dijo el líder supremo

-Si señor, ahora solo falta dar mi discurso y espero esté presente. Dijo la pelirroja

-Si…por cierto F-Fanny…hay algo que quiero decirte. Dijo el niño

-Dígame señor

-Llámame…Jim

-Esta bien, Jim

El pequeño cerró la puerta y se acercó lentamente a Fanny, ella estaba algo incómoda pues a nadie le agradaba ese niñito por ser un tirano con todos

-Fanny…yo…y-yo

-Si Jim?. Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

-Argh no puedo! Mejor ten esto!. Dijo Jim dándole un sobre blanco.-Léela cuando estés en la máquina de recomisión

-Emm…como quieras. Dijo Fanny levantando una ceja

Jim ordenó a la chica que se fuera de su "oficina", algo que ella hizo con gusto

-Este niño siempre fue raro…

Mientras que en la preparatoria-

-Kuki, ayer fui a verte y no estabas. Dijo Ace algo preocupado

-No te preocupes…solo salí un rato. Dijo Kuki sin apartar la mirada de su tarea

-Ah bueno. Dijo extrañado por el raro comportamiento de tan dulce chica

-Kuki, sucede algo? No eres la misma de siempre

-No pasa nada, es tu imaginación. Dijo indiferente

-Alumno. Dijo la maestra señalando a Ace.-Estás desconcentrando a la señorita, cambia de lugar

-No profe! Ya no hablar—

-Que se cambie de lugar!

-Maldición…

Ace se paró y vio el asiento libre más cercano que era a lado de Rachel porque Fanny no había asistido

-Ah no joven! Usted no interrumpirá de nuevo a otra alumna modelo, a ver con quien…

La profesora miró a todos sitios, vio a Abby con Hoaguie que hacían sus trabajos normalmente, a los demás alumnos que avanzaban en silencio, todo iba bien hasta que se topo con el asiento de Wally y el otro rubio llamado Bruce

-Beatles! Tu siéntate con Sanban, haber si ella te soporta y dejas de molestar a ese alumno

-Pero profe! El es diestro y nuestros brazos chocan así que no me deja hacer tarea

-Ay pero si tú no sabes hacer tarea. Interrumpió Hoaguie

-Tu no te metas gordo!

-Cuando dejes de llamarme así!

-BASTA!.Beatles obedece y siéntate con Sanban y usted!. Dijo la maestra señalando a Ace.-Con One…a ver si con eso mejoran

Wally avanzó lentamente hacia el asiento de Kuki; ella seguía sin levantar la mirada de su tarea, aunque aún no resolvía absolutamente nada…

-Mientras en la base lunar-

-Atención todos! La agente 86 dará su discurso de despedida!

Todos los agentes presentes se callaron para escuchar las palabras de la casi ex-agente

-Bueno…como todos saben este es el día en el que concluye mi etapa de agente y de niñez; me voy del comando pero al menos se que en todos mis años aportando al KND hice algo injusto o que sea perjudicial…yo fui una agente que tuvo la dicha de conocer a los grandes sectores que ya nos dejaron pero siempre quedarán en nuestros corazones por su hospitalidad y cariño hacia el KND y hacia sus agentes, así como también conocí a 362…ella…fue mi amiga y una VERDADERA líder! No como usted!

Dijo señalando a Jim

Todos miraron hacia el líder supremo quien no podía creer lo que decía aquella pelirroja

-Q-que insolencia!. Dijo el castaño aún shockeado por lo ocurrido

-Hoy me voy del KND pero con los mejores recuerdos que aunque sé que me los quitarán…puedo decir que siempre se mantendrá el nostálgico sentimiento de que pertenecemos a algún lugar…adiós KND

Fanny entró a la máquina y cerró la puerta haciendo que los de seguridad no la atrapasen

-Jalen la palanca ya!. Dijo Jim enfurecido

-No líder supremo!...ella fue nuestra amiga y aunque sea le daremos un tiempo!. Dijeron los agentes

-Veo que todos son unos traidores…decepcionan al KND

-Al contrario!. Gritó un niño que había estado recapacitando las palabras de Fanny.-Porque queremos al KND es porque hacemos esto!

Varios agentes retuvieron a Jim para que no se valla a jalar la palanca y así darle mas tiempo a 86

Mientras tanto la escocesa estaba riéndose como nunca de la cara de Jim cuando le dijo eso

-Jajaja ese pequeño tirano se lo merecía! Ahora si…ah claro! Debo leer la carta que me dio

Fanny abrió la carta y comenzó a leer:

"Para Fany:

tal ves me creas un covarde por dartelo justo el dia de tu destitusion y es sierto porque se que jamas me atreberia a desirtelo cara a cara, beras fuiste la unica que me havlava cuando me bolbi lider y pues me gusto mucho esa parte de ti tan vuena…me tengo colera por no ser capas de darte esto antes pero al menos qiero que sepas que me gustas.

JIM.

Fanny se quedó perpleja por lo que había leído, sintió remordimiento por lo que le había dicho en el discurso pero era la verdad y ya no podía remediarlo, decidió no importarle pues al final no lo recordaría más así que volvió a leer la carta y con media sonrisa dijo:

-Se nota que este niño no ha pisado una escuela en su vida…

-Mientras tanto en la prepa-

-Como nadie acabó la tarea tendré que dejarles que lo hagan en casa, será de parejas chicos, así como están sentados

-Que?!. Dijeron Kuki y Wally al unísono

-Así como lo oyen, espero sus trabajos mañana en un informe de pareja

-Si maestra…

Nigel iba a decirle a Ace sobre el informe pero se quedo callado al ver que éste estaba furioso, miraba con odio a Wally por su "suerte"

-Ace…en que casa haremos el trabajo?

-…Ah? Ah…en mi casa, mis padres no están hoy

-Eh? Eso sonó raro jaja tendré cuidado contigo o me querrás violar jaja

-Jajaja cállate Nigel, tu eres un malpensado

Nigel se alivió un poco por mejorar el humor de Ace, aunque de imaginarse a Kuki y Wally en una casa lo preocupaban pues Kuki era demasiado sensible y Wally demasiado descuidado al hablar

-Espero acabe bien todo. Susurró el chico

Ya en el bus Kuki se sentó con Ace y Nigel con Rachel, para felicidad de ambos

-Estarás bien con Wally, Kuki?. Preguntó Ace

-Seguro, no dejaré que haga o diga lo que quiera

-Eso espero, te molestaría que valla a estudiar con ustedes?

-No tienes que hacer eso Ace, además tu pareja es Nigel

-No lo digas así que cualquiera lo malinterpretaría jajaja. Bromeó Ace

-Jajaja es cierto lo siento, en fin no tienes que ir estaré bien. Sonrió la japonesa

-…de acuerdo. Dijo el chico

Ya habían bajado casi todos, Wally era el siguiente y cuando llegó bajó normalmente, seguido por Kuki

-Hey! Wally espera!

-Hah? Que haces aquí?

-Intentando hablar contigo. Dijo Kuki mirándolo fijamente

-Y bien, que quieres?. Dijo Wally cruzándose de brazos

-Saber en qué casa haremos la tarea! Es para mañana!

-Ah si cierto…argh maldita profe!

-Deja de quejarte que no es que yo quisiera que halla pasado esto

-…en tu casa será, a las 4 estaré ahí

-Bien, entonces te veo a esa hora

-Como sea…

Wally volteó para caminar normalmente pero paró al darse cuenta que la chica seguía parada en el mismo lugar, volteó y la vio que miraba para todos lados como buscando algo

-Se te perdió algo?. Dijo Wally arqueando una ceja

-N-no se por donde es mi casa

-Pues no debiste bajar…ni modo, sígueme te acompaño

-E-esta bien. Dijo Kuki bajando la vista

Ambos caminaron varias cuadras pero al voltear volvían a su punto de partida, intentaron no hablarse pero eso hacía mas tenso el ambiente

-Argh donde estamos?!. Dijo Wally fastidiado.-Esto no habría pasado si no hubieras bajado!

-Cállate si?! Que si no hubiera bajado no hubiéramos acordado de la tarea

-Pero si no acordábamos tu podías hacerlo sola y ya!

-Y poner tu nombre sin que hallas hecho nada?! Que fresco!

-Quien te pide que pongas mi nombre! Solo hazla tú y tendrás tu nota!

-La tarea es de parejas!. Dijo Kuki mirando desafiante a Wally

-Pero la nota es individual!. Dijo Wally devolviéndole la mirada a Kuki

-Tu no ibas a hacer la tarea, yo lo único que hice fue preocuparme por ti!

Wally la miró asombrado y vio que la japonesa se tapaba la cara con una de sus largas mangas verdes

-Tu? Preocupada por mi? Jaja que buen chiste!

-Di lo que quieras…y "gracias" por perderme mas!

-La japonesa se fue corriendo dejando a Wally sorprendido y un tanto sonrojado

-…Kuki…

Mientras que la japonesa volteó una esquina se dio cuenta que había llegado a su casa, entró y se encerró en su cuarto ignorando todo lo que Mushi le decía

-Herma-

-Aaaarghhh! Lo odio lo odio lo odio!

-Kuki? Estas bien?. Dijo la madre tocando la puerta

-Ahora no madre!

-Hija, debo entrar es algo importante…

Kuki dejó un momento sus pensamientos de Wally y sentándose en su cama le dijo a su madre que entre

-Hija. Dijo la madre sentándose a lado de Kuki.-verás; hoy viajaré con tu padre por lo de la compañía, ya sabes como es

-Cuanto tiempo durarán esta vez?. Preguntó Kuki indiferentemente

-Eso es de lo que te quiero hablar…volveremos dentro de un año…

**Lamento mucho mucho muuuuuucho la demora! :( estuve un poco ocupada y mas el bloqueo en el otro fic…me frustraba en serio; pero ahora estoy mejor y decidí darles un fic mas largo para recompensárselos n.n**

**Espero les halla gustado, y sin más que decir, nos vemos en otra actualización!**


	16. Momentos familiares

**Hola! Lamento la demora, creí haberles publicado pero no era así…cuánto lo siento :/ **

**Este capítulo no es tan largo pero lo hice con cariño y dedicación así que espero les guste**

Kuki se quedó shockeada al escuchar eso de su madre, era cierto?!

-Mamá…no hablas en serio, verdad?!. Dijo desesperada

-Sabes que no bromearía con esto Kuki, pondremos dinero en una cuenta mensualmente y pagaremos los estudios de ambas, solo preocúpate en recoger el dinero y con eso comen y comprarán ropa, de acuerdo?. Dijo la señora dulcemente

-No! No estoy de acuerdo! Estaremos solas Mushi y yo por un año y ustedes nos abandonarán por trabajo?!. Dijo Kuki mientras lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas

-Kuki te lo ruego, por fin nuestra empresa estará prosperando con una sucursal, no es fácil y créeme que lo hemos pensado mucho pero no podemos dejarlo todo, ya hemos invertido mucho dinero. Dijo la madre abrazándola

-Mamá…quédate

-Hija sé que no es fácil, pero confío en ti, eres una chica buena e inteligente y por eso sé que sabrás que hacer

-…Mushi lo sabe?

-Tu padre está hablando con ella ahora mismo

-Ya veo…yo…entiendo, vallan

La madre la volvió a abrazar tiernamente

-Hija, sé que sabrás que hacer en nuestra ausencia

-Si, a que hora se irán?

-A las 3:00

-Falta media hora

-Lo sé hija y lo siento por decirles ahora es que-

-Trabajo…lo sé. Dijo Kuki indiferentemente

La madre sonrió débilmente y ambas decidieron bajar a ver como iban las cosas entre padre e hija

-Mushi…estás bien?. Dijo Kuki preocupada

-…No. Susurró la niña

-Sé que es difícil pero yo te cuidaré

-Si…

Los padres se miraron entre sí y miraron a sus hijas, Kuki estaba destrozada por dentro pero debía aparentar serenidad para no poner peor a Mushi

-Ya debemos ir al aeropuerto querida. Dijo el padre mirando su reloj

-Les acompañaremos. Dijo Kuki abrazando a su hermana

-Kuki…no hagamos esto más difícil, hay que despedirnos aquí. Dijo el padre ajustándose los lentes

-Argh! Solo…váyanse de una vez!. Sollozó Mushi

Se dieron un abrazo familiar y los padres se fueron apresuradamente

-…tranquila Mushi. Dijo Kuki

-Tranquila?! Cómo voy a estar tranquila si mis padres prefirieron el trabajo antes que a mi?!

-Y yo no cuento? También son mis padres y por eso también es doloroso para mi

-Lo siento…Kuki tú eres lo único que tengo ahora. Dijo la pequeña aferrándose a su hermana

-Y tu lo mío Mushi, pero sólo será un tiempo, ya verás que no será eterno

-Tu…crees?. Dijo Mushi secándose las lágrimas

-Claro! Además, nos enviarán dinero para comida y ropa, viviremos como reinas!

-En serio?! Genial!. Dijo la japonesita emocionada

-Ya ves? No es tan difícil vivir así

-Si!

Ambas hermanas se comenzaron a reír, después de todo se tenían a ellas y eso nadie lo cambiaría

-Mientras en la casa de la familia Beatles-

-Demonios Joey! Ya háblame de una vez lo que sabes

-Argh que no! Estoy harto de que me preguntes de Kuki

-Y-yo no te pregunto de ella!. Dijo Wally nervioso y rojo

-Que?! Mi Wally ya está enamorado?!. Dijo la madre saliendo de la cocina

-No mamá! Joey solo me fastidiaba!. Dijo el rubio golpeando a su hermano

-Mamá! Wally me está golpeando!

-Wallabee! Deja a tu hermano! El no tiene la culpa de que te guste alguien!. Dijo riendo la madre

-Que no me gusta nadie!. Dijo Wally yéndose a su habitación.-Que familia!. Dijo molesto

Cerró sus ojos y lo primero que recordó fue…

"Yo lo único que hice fue preocuparme por ti!"

Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, recordaba todo: sus ojos, su ropa, sus mejillas coloradas y cada expresión de Kuki

-Jaja…esta chica-

-Te trae medio loco

Wally se paró de golpe de su cama y vio a Joey y a su madre en la puerta de su cuarto aguantándose la risa

-Q-que?! Quien les dio permiso de entrar?!

-Tranquilo enamorado!. Dijo Joey riéndose

-Tienes que decirme quien es la chica que tiene así a mi Wallabee. Dijo riendo la señora

-Fuera de mi cuarto!

Se levantó de su cama y cerró la puerta de golpe dejando a su familia de nuevo

-Me las pagarán!. Dijo Wally tirándose a su cama de nuevo

-4:00 de la tarde, casa de los Sanban-

-Entonces Kuki, mañana que comeremos?

-No lo sé aún, llamaré a mamá mas tarde para ver en donde recogeré el dinero

-Esta bien

El "raro" reloj de Mushi empezó a sonar, ella corrió a otro lado para atender el llamado de su sector

-Aquí 3.5

-Líder soy Joey-digo 4.5

-Sucede algo agente?

-Es Cree junto a los adultos, están invadiendo el sector!

-Voy enseguida!

Mushi corrió hacia la puerta para irse pero olvidó que su hermana ahora estaba a cargo

-Mushi, a donde vas?

-A…a…a hacer tarea! Es para mañana y la olvidé

Los ojos de Kuki se abrieron enormemente

-Waah! Olvide que-

-Ding Dong-

**Lo lamento pero hasta aquí será por ahora, pero trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible…por mi garrita (?**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización…y no me he olvidado de su regalo eh n.n**


	17. Hasta la fortaleza tiene su debilidad

**Hola gente! Como ya sabrán…estamos a finales del año y por eso todos estamos lo más atareados posible (malditos profes) y por eso sé que a veces demoro…sin embargo me di una escapadita de los deberes para darles una dosis de KND dispuestos a todo! A leer!**

Mushi abrió la puerta y vio a Wally cansado y con una pesada mochila sobre el hombro

-Supongo que buscas a Kuki. Dijo Mushi haciéndose la que no sabía quien era el chico

-Emm…si

-Mushi no vuelvas tarde. Dijo Kuki apareciendo detrás de su hermana.-Pasa Wally

-Si, no tardo. Dijo Mushi y miró a Wally que entraba a su casa, sonrió al saber que por lo menos las cosas iban bien y se fue.

-Wow tu casa es enorme!. Dijo el australiano mirando por todos lados

-Si…espérame ya vengo

Kuki lo condujo a un cuarto más o menos grande que tenía una mesa con muchos libros y cuadernos

-V-vale…te espero

Wally se sentó en ese lugar y acomodó sus cosas

'Ella…tenía sus ojos rojos'. Pensó

Era cierto, la chica estaba como quién no aguantaba más las lágrimas y eso Wally se había dado cuenta

-Tengo que controlarme, no lloraré o preocuparé a Wally…

Susurró Kuki mientras se lavaba el rostro, luego de eso se maquilló normalmente y volvió al cuarto

-Volví; supongo que trajiste todo verdad?

-Si si. Dijo Wally mirándola discretamente

Ambos sacaron todo y comenzaron a resolver sus ejercicios

-Ya saqué la primera. Dijo Kuki mirando su papel

-Tan rápido?!. Dijo Wally asombrado

-Pues si, anda copiando mientras yo voy a pedirle algo de comer a mi mam—

Wally miró a Kuki porque ella no acabó su frase; se sorprendió al ver que ella comenzó a temblar y estaba sollozando en silencio

-…Kuki…

-T-tranquilo…voy a…

Kuki se paró para irse corriendo pero estaba realmente mal, no pudo llegar hasta la puerta pues cayó tropezándose con sus propias piernas

-Kuki!. Dijo Wally yendo a ayudarla

-L-lo siento…

Wally la abrazó pues la verdad no se esperaba ver a Kuki en su faceta más débil; la japonesa lloraba como una niña en los brazos del chico

-N-no quiero que me veas así…

Balbuceó, no podía pues el llanto y la frustración era más fuerte que ella y ya era imposible contenerse

Wally pensó rápido y optó por cargarla para llevarla a un mueble y así estar más cómodos

-W-Waaally que haces?!. Dijo Kuki sorprendida por ser cargada

-Sostente fuerte que para bajar las escaleras será algo difícil

Kuki iba a reprocharle pero solo decidió abrazarlo y enterrar su rostro en su polera naranja

Bajaron lentamente las escaleras y cuando se sentaron en un sillón de la sala; ella ya estaba mejor que su anterior condición

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie de hoy

-G-gracias…por todo

Kuki no sabía que hacer ni que decir, había planeado ser fría con el pero no esperaba que sucediera esto, ahora ella quedaba como débil y llorona

-Wally…yo

-No te obligaré a que me cuentes que pasó, así que no te preocupes. Dijo Wally con una cálida sonrisa, aunque por dentro se moría por saber que puso así a tan tierna chica

-Gracias…ahora volvamos al salón de estudio

-Que?! Estoy cansado! Me costó horrores bajar con cuidado y ahora subir?!

-Yo subiré caminado tonto jajaja

-Ah…y-ya lo sabía!. Dijo el rubio

Sonrieron entre ellos y volvieron al salón.

-Ahora si copia la 1, yo iré a lavarme la cara. Dijo Kuki yéndose despacio para no tropezarse pues aún estaba sensible

Wally iba a copiar pero se dio cuenta que el lápiz que tenía en su bolsillo no estaba

'Debió caerse en el mueble de abajo'. Pensó

El australiano bajó las escaleras pensando en como actuaría de ahora en adelante con Kuki; llegó al mueble y al encontrar el lápiz estaba a punto de subir las escaleras pero…

-DING DONG-

-Debe ser la hermana menor de Kuki. Dijo Wally yendo a abrir la puerta

-¿Por qué no me abrió la puerta Kuki?

Wally miró al chico que le estaba hablando y sintió la misma cólera que siempre que lo veía

-Ace… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso no te incumbe… ¿Dónde está Kuki?

-Wally, escuche el timbr-

Aces se impactó al ver a Kuki con los ojos rojos y la cara con el maquillaje corrido, no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó sobre Wally

-¡Hey! Suéltame idiota!

-Waah Ace suéltalo!

Kuki no sabía que hacer pues la pelea continuaba; Wally y Ace se golpeaban sin que nadie se anime a parar

-Ja! Al final querías pelear tanto como yo!. Dijo Wally tirándole un puñete en el estómago

-Si estás haciendo llorar a Kuki pues esto es lo mínimo!. Dijo devolviéndole el puñete

Ambos estaban en el piso y ya la sangre estaba empezando a salir; Wally por su boca y Ace por su nariz

-BASTA!

Ambos chicos se quedaron quietos pues Kuki de repente había lanzado un vaso de vidrio al suelo

-Ace…lo siento, mañana te explico todo pero ahora por favor vete. Dijo Kuki con la voz entrecortada pero a la vez firme

-No me iré sin saber que te hizo!. Dijo Ace mirando amenazante a Wally

Wally dejó de limpiarse la sangre de su boca para mirar a Ace

-Yo no le hice nada!. Dijo devolviéndole la furiosa mirada

-Como que no! Si yo-

-ACE!

Y ahora quien más apareció?

**Pobre Kuki…uno por más que aparente fortaleza debe llorar en algunos momentos, no es recomendable contenerse, lo bueno es que gracias a eso, las cosas con Wally se aligeraron un poco…espero todo continúe así n_n**

**Espero sus reviews y no se preocupen que trataré de actualizar mas seguido, espero que las odiosas tareas me lo permitan T.T**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	18. Vaivén emocional

**Ya estoy de vacaciones! Y me premiaron dejándome sin inter por unos díaaas! …se nota que me aman :c  
Pero bueeeno no importa, lamento el retraso y que creen! Ya estoy elaborando los dibujos, así que próximamente…"los dibujos de los fanfics"! Solo en DevianArt! jaja, A leer!**

Los tres chicos voltearon y vieron a Nigel que llegaba corriendo

-Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?. Dijo Ace un tanto sorprendido

-Eso no importa ahora…vámonos que tarea

-La tarea me importa un comino!

-Llévatelo Nigel!. Dijo Wally mirando fijamente a Ace

-Tú no digas más o—

-Cállense! Quieres saber porque lloré?! Pues porque mis padres se fueron de viaje por un maldito año dejándonos a Mushi y a mi desamparadas! Listo, contento?!

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio mientras que Kuki los miraba furiosa pero a la vez sus lágrimas ya estaban por sus mejillas rojas

-Kuki. Dijo Ace visiblemente triste.-Yo—

-Solo vete Ace…hablamos mañana. Dijo con la voz entrecortada.-Es más, por favor váyanse todos

Wally miró a Kuki y por más que le doliera sabía que era mejor que este sola, así que empujó a ambos chicos y cerró la puerta dejándolo solo con a japonesa

-Wally…dije sola. Dijo Kuki agachándose a recoger los fragmentos de vidrios

-No levantes los retazos sin tener guantes o algo. Dijo Wally acercándose a Kuki

-…no importa. Dijo Kuki sin levantar su mirada del piso

-Kuki no seas terca que te cortara—

-Auch!

-Ahh… te lo dije. Dijo Wally agachándose hasta quedar frente a Kuki

-Kuki tapó su mano izquierda para que Wally no viera que había pasado, pero era obvio pues había pequeñas gotas de sangre en el suelo

-Déjame ver

-No…estoy bien no es gran cos—

-Dame tu mano!

Wally miró a Kuki y vio un minúsculo corte en su índice

-Baah esto ni duele!. Se burló Wally

-Pues a mí sí!. Se defendió Kuki

-Está bien, de acuerdo. Suspiró Wally

Hubo un pequeño silencio en ese momento; Wally había dejado de lado las bromas y en ese momento solo se quedó mirando en silencio a Kuki, no entendía porque le daba tanta nostalgia esa chica, o porque cuando la veía su corazón se le estrujaba, pero eso no le importaba ahora, solo quería mirarla; Kuki por su parte no había dejado de mirarlo desde hace más tiempo que él, no quería pensar nada para no perder esa conexión que solo podían sentir ellos

-Kuki, donde está tu cuarto?. Preguntó Wally sonrojado

-Qué?!. Gritó Kuki roja como un tomate

-No pienses nada malo. Dijo Wally dándole una sonrisa confortable

-Es por aquí. Dijo caminando despacio

Al llegar al cuarto él le dijo que descanse y que él iba a continuar haciendo la tarea hasta que llegue su hermana

-Gracias Wally, pero cuando me tranquilice iré a ayudarte

-Ok, tómate tu tiempo. Dijo el rubio yéndose

Kuki se tiró a su cama y abrazando su simio arco iris se puso a pensar en todo lo que le había pasado últimamente

Había pasado media hora en la que ambos pasaron pensando en el otro, en lo que pasaba entre ellos y en lo extraño que era ese sentimiento

Kuki por su parte en el poco tiempo que había pasado era suficiente para darse cuenta que todo estaría bien y no se debía preocupar; se arregló, retocó y decidió irse a ver como le estaba yendo a Wally

Por otro lado estaba el rubio quien se había dado cuenta que concentrándose si avanzaba

-Valla! Nunca había avanzado tanto una tarea!. Dijo Wally emocionado

-Cómo va todo?. Dijo Kuki entrando al salón

-Digamos quee…SOY UN GENIO!

-Jajaja tampoco te creas tanto, solo es un repaso de lo que hemos hecho el año pasado

-Ja! Pero si el año pasado no lo recuerdo!. Dijo feliz

-Tu tampoco lo recuerdas eh. Dijo Kuki mirándolo

-Bueno pues yo—

-DING DONG-

-Iré a ver quién es. Dijo Kuki yéndose

-…Claro. Dijo Wally mirando su tarea

Kuki abrió y vio que era Sandy; el vio que era Kuki y la miró por debajo del hombro, mientras que Kuki estaba intrigada por saber quién era y porque le caía tan pesado sin conocerlo

-Ah eres tu…y Mushi?. Dijo fastidiado

-Quien eres tú?

-Soy Sandy. Dijo volteando sus ojos.-El novio de Mushi

-Su qué?!. Gritó Kuki

-Pasa algo Kuk—

Wally se acercó a la puerta y, al ver al chiquillo, se enfureció sin razón alguna

-Tu?!. Dijo Wally sin pensarlo

-Me…reconoces?. Preguntó Sandy incrédulo

-…No…o si?...Quién eres?!

-Ya te dije que soy Sandy!...Ahh. Suspiró.-Soy un destacado infante pues me considero parte de la realeza

-…Lo puedes decir en español?. Dijo Wally arqueando una ceja

-Argh olvídalo!. Dijo molesto.-Será de bruto. Susurró.-Está Mushi si o no?

-No, no está "su alteza". Bromeó Kuki

-Tú también?! Se nota que estaban hechos el uno para el otro!. Dijo yéndose molesto

-Somos qué?!. Dijo Wally sonrojado

-El sabe algo. Susurró Kuki

-Qué?

-Este tal Sandy sabe porque no recordamos nada…debo avisarle a Nigel

Wally al escuchar eso se incomodó un poco; porque siempre corría a Nigel o a Ace y nunca a él?..

-Me tengo que ir. Dijo el rubio subiendo los peldaños para ir al salón

-Ahh está bien. Reaccionó Kuki

Wally no tardó en bajar las escaleras con sus cosas.

-Bueno…te deje una copia de lo que avancé para que lo copies. Dijo Wally acomodando su mochila

-Está bien, y el informe lo haré yo así que tu solo estudia, te será fácil verdad "genio"?. Bromeó Kuki

-Si…nos vemos mañana. Dijo Wally sin mirarla

-Ah…si, nos vemos mañana. Dijo Kuki entristecida por el inesperado cambio de actitud en el chico

Wally sonrió débilmente y se fue. Mientras que Kuki ignoró el extraño cambio de humor del rubio y prefirió pensar el algo…más importante

-Ese Sandy sabe algo…

**Espero les haya gustado este cap, espero no demorar mucho en publicar el siguiente, sin más que reportar me despido, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! :D**


	19. Malentendidos y confusiones

**Holaa! Estuve ausentada por la falta de internet en mi casa y pues por eso me retrasé bastante en actualizar, aun así no me olvido del fanfic eh! Por eso he vuelto para actualizar, aunque la falta de internet me priva de muchas cosas como responder comentarios, titular los fics, etc; aun así yo seguiré publicando! Así que a leer!**

Era de mañana y todos estaban sentados en sus asientos

-Hey Ace, entregaste el trabajo verdad?

-Si Nigel, eres muy pesado, relájate que si lo entregué

-Hooolaa Niggie!. Dijo una voz chillona detrás de el

Nigel volteó para ver de quien se trataba y era la chica nueva, Lizzie.

-Hola. Dijo Nigel tranquilamente

-Oh vamos Nigel, no me trates tan indiferentemente. Dijo la chica fingiendo voz dolida

-Lo siento, es que—

Nigel miró el rostro de la chica y sintió un fuerte mareo, así que se sentó por la repentina y fuerte jaqueca que tuvo

-Nigel estas bien?. Dijo Ace preocupado

-S-si…Podemos hablar más tarde, Lizzie?

-Ju ju claro Niggie, en el recreo comeremos juntos.

-…si. Dijo Nigel sin mirarla

Ace la miró como culpándola y ella se fue sin dejar esa sonrisa un tanto malvada que tenía

Por otro lado

-Entendiste Wally? Lo que hiciste estaba completamente mal! Tuve que hacerlo todo. Dijo una sobre maquillada Kuki

-Si anciana entiendo. Dijo Wally riéndose

-A quien le llamas anciana!

-Pues a ti! Estas tan maquillada que pareces una vieja

-Argh eres odioso!. Dijo Kuki molesta y avergonzada.-tuve que maquillarme de más para ocultar mis ojeras por desvelarme haciendo NUESTRA tarea

-Disculpe por faltarle el respeto señora, no se me arrugue más. Se burló Wally

-Wallabee!. Grito Kuki enfadada

-Jajaja está bien, ya te pareces a mi madre

-No me hables!

Mientras ellos dos seguían fastidiándose; Hoaguie y Abby los miraban

-Jajaja. Rió Hoaguie.-Kuki sí que está sobre maquillada no crees—

Hoaguie miró a Abby y notó que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

-Abby…?

Abby recordaba lo que Cree le dijo:

'_Todos fueron los responsables que no recuerdes nada'_

-Que quieres?

-Hey pero porque te enojas?. Dijo Hoaguie arqueando una ceja

-No estoy enojada! Ahora deja de fastidiarme!. Dijo Abby pensando que Hoaguie estaba siendo cínico con ella

-P-Porque hablas así?. Dijo Hoaguie sorprendido

-Olvídalo, que me decías?

-Te hablaba de Kuki pero tu—

-Argh es en serio?! Porque mejor no vas y le dices que también estás enamorado de ella?!. Dijo señalando a Kuki

Todos voltearon a ver qué pasaba y vieron a Abby molesta pero a la vez sorprendida por no haber controlado su volumen

-Q-que?! Yo enamorado de—

Hoaguie estaba rojo pero no porque sea cierto sino todo lo contrario, el estaba empezando a sentir algo por Abby, pero después de lo que acababa de pasar la miró con mucha cólera y salió del salón, seguida por Abby

-Espera Hoagu—

-No me sigas!. Gritó Hoaguie

Ella se quedó en el pasillo y al notar que la profesora volvía se fue a otro lado para saltarse las clases.

-Mientras en el salón-

Todos miraban a Kuki y susurraban entre ellos; la japonesa solo miraba preocupadamente la puerta por donde había salido Hoaguie

'No puede ser cierto'. Pensó

Los alumnos iban a inundarle de preguntas a la pelinegra pero entró la profesora a entregar sus informes

-One, acá está tu trabajo revisado; su compañero trabajó verdad?

-Claro que si profe. Dijo tranquilamente, pues decía la verdad

-Sanban, tu trabajo está muy bien los felicito; Beatles habrá ayudado no?

-Si maestra, él sabe solo que es flojo. Dijo Kuki un poco intranquila mientras que Wally miraba la puerta con furia.

-¿Dónde está la señorita Lincoln?. Preguntó a profesora señalando el sitio de la morena

-Ah…em…salió. Dijo Rachel nerviosa

-Y Gilligan?

-También. Dijo la rubia

-Eso es algo sospechoso, lo mejor será que valla a ver dónde se metieron esos dos. Dijo la profesora

-Espere!. Dijo Kuki siguiéndola

Wally vio todo eso y quiso seguir a Kuki; sin embargo no lo hizo

-Sanban usted porqué quiere buscar a ambos?

-Porque tuve un problema con ellos y quiero arreglarlo, así como los traigo

-Ahh está bien Sanban, pero no demoren

-Seguro. Dijo Kuki mientras corría

Mientras la japonesa iba en busca de los chicos; en el salón, Nigel trataba de acercarse a Wally; quién estaba visiblemente preocupado

-Emm…Wally

-Ahora no. Dijo Wally tajantemente

-Es…sobre Kuki y Hoaguie no?. Dijo Nigel poniéndose frente a él

-…qué quieres Nigel?

-Solucionar las cosas…Kuki me contó que te había dicho lo que había pasado…entonces ya no desconfías verdad?

-Hablas de cuando la abrazaste?

-Exacto

-Si me contó y todo…hablando de eso. Dijo Wally viendo a Nigel fijamente.-ahora que lo recuerdo, tu me dijiste algo de Kuki

-Ah em…jaja es extraño, no recuerdo. Dijo Nigel riendo nerviosamente

-Si! Cuando me tiraste al piso y me amenazaste! Me dijiste que a Kuki

-Silencio chicos y firmen sus informes que los volveré a recoger. Dijo la maestra

Mientras tanto

-Porqué dije eso…?. Dijo Abby mientras recostaba su cabeza en un árbol

-Valla hermanita!. Dijo Cree apareciendo entre los árboles.-Que rebelde que eres!. Dijo irónicamente

-Cree, no le digas a papá que-…un momento…tu deberías estar en tu universidad!. Dijo Abby

-Jaja exacto, sigues siendo muy buena observadora

-Que haces aquí?

-Vine a verte y valla que vine en un buen momento, pasó algo verdad?. Dijo Cree fingiendo preocupación

-Se nota que nos llevábamos bien porque me conoces tanto. Dijo Abby sobándose los ojos

-Claro que lo éramos! Yo era quien limpiaba tus lágrimas, tonta. Dijo Cree sentándose a su lado

-…Esto fue lo que pasó

Mientras Abby le contaba todo lo sucedido en el día a Cree; Kuki iba en busca de Hoaguie

-No esperaba esto de ti Kuki, de haberlo sabido te hubiera invitado a venir conmigo

Kuki volteó a ver de quién se trataba

-Ace…que haces aquí? No te debes saltar las clases!

-Pero si estás haciendo lo mismo. Dijo Ace riendo

-Lo mío es diferente, yo vine a buscar a—

Ace arqueó una ceja al notar que Kuki no completo la frase, sin embargo sabía lo que pasaba

-Fue impactante lo de aquella confesión indirecta eh?

-Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque después de eso me fui, debo agradecerle a esa chica por crear el momento perfecto para evadirme. Dijo Ace.-Hey, porque la cara de sorpresa?

-Es que…para serte sincera, no me lo esperaba. Dijo Kuki bajando la mirada

-Y porque no? Gustas rápido así que no es imposible. Dijo Ace mientras se acercaba a la japonesa

-Q-que estás diciendo…?!. Dijo Kuki tratando de acabar con la conversación…pues no le gustaba que giro estaba tomando

-Que qué digo? Digo que me gustas

-KUKI!

Ambos voltearon a ver quién llamaba aunque Ace ya sabía quién era el portador de aquella "inoportuna" voz

-Qué quieres rubio?. Dijo Ace poniéndose a lado de Kuki

-Quiero irme con ella al salón, a decirle a la profe que un idiota se saltó su clase

-Pues viniste en mal momento, justo ahora estaba diciéndole a Kuki la lista de los que están enamorados de ella

-Qué?!. Se sobresaltó Wally

-Ah cierto! Faltaba—

-ACE!

Ace volteó a ver a Lizzie, quién lo llamaba mientras hablaba en su celular

-Además de mandona, inoportuna…bueno Kuki, piensa seriamente en lo que te dije.

-Ace! Ven rápido cuando te llamo!. Dijo Lizzie mientras se iba hecha una furia

-Esta conversación no se quedará ahí, hablamos después Kooks. Dijo con tono de galán mientras se iba

Kuki seguía confundida y asombrada por aquella confesión de Ace, la japonesa estaba acostumbrada a recibir cortejos pero nunca una confesión ya que eso era más serio…que se supone que le respondería a Ace?!; Wally por su parte estaba sudando, Ace sabía lo que sentía por Kuki y eso significaba ser chantajeado y molestado por él

-…debemos volver al salón. Dijo Kuki rompiendo el silencio

-…Ah? Ah si, vamos. Dijo Wally sin mirarla

-Ah! Pero no hemos encontrado a—

-Abby ya volvió al salón, le mintió a la profe que Hoaguie esta mal de salud y por eso ahora quiere que tu vuelvas, vine a buscarte

-Gracias güero

-…Que?

-Ah?

Ambos al escuchar eso sintieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza…esa intenta jaqueca duró varios minutos haciendo que recuerden pequeñas escenas sin sentido…como que…se habían conocido antes…


	20. Dispuesto a contar la verdad

**Hola chicos! Lamento la graaan tardanza en este fic pero me sucedió algo horrible que no se le deseo a nadie: perdí mi USB, fue horrible perder varios capítulos de las historias y tener que rehacerlos con lo que recuerdo (que es muy poco) Espero me perdonen :( Traté de hacer un fic un poco más larguito como compensación a la espera, ojalá les guste**

Era hora de salida y todos murmuraban sobre lo ocurrido con Hoaguie

-Y ahora quien llevará su mochila?. Preguntó la profesora

-Yo profesora. Dijo Abby levantando su mano

Sonó el timbre y todos salieron con rumbo a sus casas

-Estará bien Hoaguie?. Dijo Nigel preocupado

-No lo sé…lo que sí sé es que lo que hizo Abby fue en serio bien grave. Dijo Rachel seriamente

-Cada vez me sorprende más, es que no tiene límites?. Dijo Nigel indignado

-Lo mismo digo de Kuki. Susurró Rachel con algo de enojo

-Tu también?. Reprochó Nigel

-Que puedo pensar si todos se enamoran de ella? Incluso tú caíste. Dijo Rachel bajando la mirada

-Yo?! Ella es mi amiga, hasta podría decir que es mi mejor amiga, pero no es mi tipo

-En…serio?!. Dijo Rachel intentando ocultar su alegría

-Claro! Lo mismo es con Hoaguie, el…esta confundido pero con otra persona, Kuki también es su amiga y creo que le están haciendo la vida imposible por cosas tontas

-…es cierto! Por Dios si que soy una idiota! Ella fue buena conmigo y yo…rayos. Se lamentó Rachel

-Habla con ella, estoy seguro que estará feliz de amistarse contigo, te considera una buena amiga

-Eso haré. Dijo Rachel con una mirada decidida y una amplia sonrisa

Mientras ellos hablaban en la parte delantera del bus; Kuki hablaba con Wally de lo sucedido

-Qué harás si es cierto?. Preguntó Wally con algo de temor

-No lo sé…nunca pensé que el…no lo creo, somos buenos amigos

-Pero tal vez el no te ve así

-Por qué?. Preguntó Kuki

-Porque? Por qué crees? Eres linda

Kuki se sorprendió cuando escuchó eso venir de Wally

-Y-yo qué?. Dijo Kuki ruborizada, pero no tanto como Wally

-N-no lo volveré a decir, pero es algo que todos piensan. Dijo Wally mirando a la ventana para ocultar su sonrojo

-…Ahora que lo recuerdo…no crees que fue algo raro haberte llamado "güero"?. Dijo Kuki cambiando de tema

-…bueno…ahora que lo mencionas, también me lo pregunto, siento que me han llamado así antes

-Yo siento lo mismo con respecto a "Kooks"

Kuki iba a decirle algo pero vio por la ventana que estaban frente a su casa, en eso el bus frenó para que ella baje

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana para seguir hablando "güero". Bromeó Kuki

-Sí, hasta luego "Kooks". Le respondió Wally con una sonrisa

Kuki bajó feliz por cómo se estaba llevando con Wally pero su semblante cambió seriamente cuando vio a Rachel parada frente suyo

-Kuki, quiero hablar contigo. Dijo Rachel con firmeza en su voz, aunque con cierta timidez en su rostro

-…Depende de lo que es. Dijo Kuki pues no quería peleas

-Es…para pedirte perdón. Dijo Rachel mirando fijamente a la japonesa.-Creí cosas sin fundamento y me dejé llevar por las emociones, no te traté bien y lo admito…

Kuki quería seguir aparentando frialdad pero ver a su amiga así la debilitaba

-Rach…claro que te perdono, tu has sido una buena amiga y odio estar así contigo

-En verdad…me perdonas?. Dijo Rachel cada vez más feliz

-Claro que sí, somos amigas no?

Ambas se dieron un cálido abrazo significando su nueva amistad

-Mientras tanto en el bus-

Wally intentaba recordar porque "güero" y "Kooks" eran tan nostálgicos para él; miró por la ventana y vio que estaban cerca de su casa así que comenzó a guardar sus cosas hasta que sintió que una fuerte mirada encima de él. Algo intrigado comenzó a mirar a todos los que estaban en el bus, hasta que se topó con la mirada de Fanny; ésta, al notar que fue descubierta volteó rápidamente hacia otro lado; haciendo que Wally sonría divertido y valla a saludarla

-Hola Fanny

-E-eh?! Como sabes mi nombre?!. Dijo la pelirroja

-Hah? Estas bien? Somos compañeros y me ayudaste a volver a mi casa. Dijo Wally arqueando una ceja

-Y-yo?. Dijo Fanny entrecerrando los ojos

-Valla que eres rara. Bromeó Wally

-Grr a quien llamas rara?!. Dijo Fanny molesta

-Jajaja a ti…bueno al menos vas volviendo a ser la misma jaja

Fanny se sonrojó por lo que había escuchado…entonces, se conocía tanto con el rubio como para que él reconozca cuando estaba actuando rara?

-Oye...rubio

-Jajaja…ah que?. Dijo Wally dejando de reírse

-Somos amigos?

-Hah? A qué viene eso?

-Respóndeme!

-Pues…supongo que sí…creo

-Jaja ah ok. Dijo Fanny riéndose

-Eres una rara. Dijo Wally arqueando una ceja

-Jajaja tú también! No conocía a nadie que viniera feliz del colegio, que edad tienes? 5 años? Jaja

-Jaja chistosa, yo no soy así todos los días, solo cuando me pasa algo bueno. Dijo Wally sonriendo mientras recordaba lo bien que le fue hoy con Kuki

-Y qué de bueno hubo hoy?. Preguntó Fanny

-Nada. Dijo Wally sonrojándose

-Anda dime! No somos amigos?

Wally miró a Fanny y pensó en la relación que tenía Kuki con Nigel…si ellos podían ser amigos y nada mas…porqué el no con Fanny? Le caía bien

-Ok mira esto pasó

Mientras Wally le contaba lo que lo tenía tan feliz; Abby estaba en su cuarto alistándose

-Hey Abby ya estas lista?. Dijo Cree apareciendo en la puerta del cuarto de su hermana

-Ya casi, falta mi gorra

-Lo usas desde que eras niña, no crees que es mejor un cambio de look?. Dijo Cree cruzándose de brazos

-El gorro es algo especial para mí…así lo siento…por eso no quiero cambiarlo. Dijo Abby apretando su gorra contra su pecho

-…como quieras, bueno andando

-Está bien

Ambas hermanas salieron con rumbo desconocido…o al menos para Abby; caminaron varias cuadras y entrando por unos arbustos llegaron al lugar que querían

-Me siento nerviosa, que hay en este lugar para que sea tan secreto?

-Tranquila Abby, estás conmigo y créeme que todos mis amigos están aquí…sé que te gustará este lugar

Abby miró a Cree y confió en ella…Cree notó esto y con media sonrisa en los labios, entró primero para avisar que su hermanita estaba aquí

-Pasa Abby, hay alguien que muero por presentarte

-E-esta bien

Abby entró y vio a muchos adolescentes reunidos…de su edad y mayores…el grupo más pequeño era el de Cree

-Y bien que es esto?

-Abby…?

La morena volteó a ver quién la llamaba y se sorprendió al ver quien era

-Oh aquí estas!. Dijo Cree llegando a ellos.-Él es quien te quería presentar hermanita, se llama Mauricio y estará en tu equipo…pero primero debes prepararte, bueno Mauricio te la dejo, tengo que ir con el equipo alfa a investigar algunas cosas

-Ve Cree, yo la entreno

-No es un amor?. Dijo Cree abrazándolo y mirando a Abby

Abby solo sonrió nerviosamente y después de esto Cree se fue

-Acompáñame, Abby. Dijo el moreno mientras la llevaba del brazo

-Ah…claro. Dijo sonrojada

Muchos chicos al verla pasar la quedaban mirando y hasta la saludaban, pero Mauricio cuando notaba eso les hacía una seña y con eso los tranquilizaba

Llegaron al punto en el que ni había sonidos, todo estaba lleno de cosas y equipamiento de pelea. Ella estaba muy nerviosa porque no veía a nadie desde hace rato…y Mauricio no era muy confiable pues miraba inquieto a cada lado y se le notaba nervioso

-Entra aquí. Le ordenó Mauricio

-Q-que?. Dijo Abby mirando el pequeño lugar al que iba a entrar.-Este…es un armario, como voy a entrar aquí y porqu—

Mauricio la empujó hacia adentro y entró el también mirando a cada lado

-Q-que haces?! Déjame ir—

-Shh Silencio Abby!...te conozco y sé que ahora estas asustada pero te ruego que confíes en mi…eres la última esperanza

'La última esperanza' a qué se refería?...por alguna razón ese chico le parecía confiable pero ese no era motivo para confiar al 100%

-Te contaré todo…lo has olvidado verdad?

-Quien te contó eso?! Cómo sabes que no recuerdo?!

-Yo se la razón por la que no recuerdas…y te lo contaré si me prometes dos cosas

Abby lo pensó un poco pero el deseo de saber la verdad de una vez por todas era más fuerte que ella, ya no quería seguir esperando que su hermana le contara…la espera era muy frustrante y más para ella, que siempre odio esperar

-Dime cuales y acabemos con esto de una vez!. Dijo Abby perdiendo la paciencia

-Prométeme que esto será secreto…no le digas a nadie…y por nadie hablo de Cree

-Porqué debería ocultárselo?!. Dijo Abby cada vez más confundida

-Ya entenderás cuando te cuente

-…Y la otra cosa?

-Que confíes…porque te lo probaré. Dijo Mauricio mirando fijamente a Abby

Abby miró a los ojos al chico y sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza…era insoportable no poder recordar debido a esos molestos y frecuentes dolores

-Lo…prometo. Dijo Abby con voz segura

-Bien…ahora te contaré porque…

…No recuerdas al KND…

**Hola Mauricio! Bienvenido al fic!**

**Algo me dice que este chico tuvo un gran cambio en su adolescencia, pero no mala…ojala**

**Pobre Fanny, ya no recuerda, pero al parecer sus sentimientos volverán a surgir hacia el mismo rubio…**

**Qué bueno que Rachel se halla dado cuenta que Kuki no era como Abby se la pintó, al menos se fortalece una amistad**

**Muchas cosas pasarán, espero estén pendientes y dejen su review, nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


	21. Pronto recordarás

**Holaaa a todos! Sé que demoré una eternidad en actualizar este fic, lamento mucho eso…el tiempo ha estado en mí contra mucho más de lo normal :/**

**Bueno, espero que de ahora en adelante no ocurran más contratiempos y pueda publicar periódicamente. Sin más que decirles (si es que alguien lee esto xD) les dejo leer tranquilamente el fic. Ah por cierto! Dejen reviews, estaré respondiendo a todas sus dudas y cualquier comentario es bienvenido! **

-Mientras, en el cuarto de Kuki-

-Y que le dirás a Abby?. Dijo Kuki

-A que te refieres?. Dijo Rachel

-Hablo de cuando sepa que volvimos a ser amigas

-Ahh…creo que no había pensado en eso

-Debo confesar que al principio quería ganarme su cariño, pero ahora me ha demostrado que eso no será posible. Dijo Kuki inexpresivamente

-Ella es una buena chica y eso me lo ha demostrado; supongo que es algo de nuestra edad. Dijo Rachel mordiendo su sándwich

-No lo sé, pero aun así eso no le da derecho a tratarme como le dé la gana. Respondió Kuki un poco enfadada

-Kuki, por favor no me digas que estas planeando vengarte o algo. Dijo Rachel asustada

-No, pero me molesta que sea así con alguien que no le ha hecho nada

-…hablaré con ella, así aclararán todo de una vez

Kuki sonrió

-Me alegra que volvamos a ser amigas, Rach

-Pienso lo mismo. Dijo Rachel.-Hey, deberías enseñarme a preparar estos sándwiches, están riquísimos!

-Vale, acompáñame a la cocina. Dijo la japonesa

Mientras ellas se volvían cada vez más amigas; Abby escuchaba todo lo que Mauricio le relataba

-Y bien, recuerdas algo de todo lo que te conté?

-…Debes estar loco! Como se supone que voy a creer en semejante tontería?!

Mauricio suspiró

-Supongo que esto requerirá más tiempo del que pensé

-Déjame salir; pensé que estabas siendo serio con todo esto pero veo que solo te estas burlando

-No Abby! Ahh…lo bueno es que estudias con todo tu sector

-Mi…sector?. Preguntó Abby entrecerrando los ojos

-Recuerda Abby, aunque sea inténtalo!...Esto es grave, solo quedan ustedes 5

-5?...Ese número…me trae nostalgia

Al escuchar eso, Mauricio suspiró

-Veo que no todo está perdido, mañana ven con Cree y finge que te he enseñado algunas técnicas; te seguiré hablando de esto y así…

…pronto recordarás…

-Mientras tanto-

Fanny estaba sentada en su cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado con Wally

-Quien es esa Kuki?!. Dijo golpeando su almohada

-Hija. Dijo su madre tocando la puerta.-Te busca un niñito

La pelirroja bajó las escaleras pesadamente y al abrir la puerta se encontró con un pequeño rubio que la miraba muy feliz

-H-hola…seguro no me reconoces pero aun así vine para hablar contigo

-…quién eres? Y porque no te reconozco? Te he conocido antes?. Preguntó la pelirroja arqueando una ceja

-Me llamo Jim…es algo extraño, lo sé…pero si nos hemos conocido antes…tu…emmm…eras mi novia!. Dijo el pequeño

-…Qué?!. Gritó Fanny

-Tengo pruebas!. Gritó el pequeño.-Tú tienes una carta que yo te di

-La buscaré pero por ahora…LARGO DE MI CASA!. Dijo Fanny mientras, con uno de sus particulares y dolorosos golpes, botó a Jim y entró a su casa

El pequeño se quedó furioso por no ser aceptado y se fue directo al KND

-Tu!. Dijo Señalando a una rubia.-Ven a mi oficina ahora!

-S-si señor!

La pequeña iba a avanzar pero alguien la sujetó de la muñeca

-No vallas Sonya. Dijo el muchacho castaño

-Debo ir 84…hablamos después

-…Esta bien pero me cuentas que pasó ahí. Dijo el chico soltando la delicada muñeca de la pequeña

-Gracias, Lee. Dijo Sonya con una cálida sonrisa

La pequeña entró y vio a Jim que ya reventaba de ira; tembló un poco pero aun así no se movió de su sitio

-S-si Jefe? Que sucede…?

-Tú pareces una chica confiable, así que requiero de tu discreción. Dijo Jim mirando hacia la ventana de la base lunar

-…Seré una tumba, señor. Contestó Sonya

-Háblame de…Fanny

-De 86?. Preguntó la chica

-Si, yo la conocí cierto tiempo; si me cuentas todo…te daré lo que quieras

-Lo…que quiera?. Dijo Sonya haciendo brillar sus ojos marrones

-Bueno, con tal que valla de acuerdo con las reglas que establecí en el KND, estará bien

Sonya pensó que sería una oportunidad única para dejar su puesto de líder e irse con el sector "?" Pues ahí estaba el chico que tanto quería

-Bien, te diré todo.

-Mientras tanto en la casa de Nigel-

-Hijo, te busca una chica. Dijo la madre de Nigel

-Una chica?. Preguntó Nigel saliendo de su habitación

-Así es, dice que saldrás con ella. Dijo la señora.-Ay hijo, no sabes que si acuerdas salir con una chica, debes ir tu a su casa?

-Si mamá, se me pasó. Se excusó el muchacho aunque no tenía idea de que iba a salir con alguien

'A lo mejor es Kuki, aunque es raro, debió avisarme…para eso tiene mi número no?'. Pensó

Nigel se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y salió a ver que quería la chica.

-Hola kuk—

-Hola Niggie! Pensaste que te escaparías de mi ehh? Jaja

-Hola Lizzie. Dijo Nigel extrañado pues no recordaba haberle dado su dirección a la pelirroja

-Emmm…Lizzie…como sabes dónde—

-Dónde vives? Me tomé la libertad de investigar. Mintió la chica.-Quería darte un sorpresa

-Y valla que lo conseguiste. Dijo Nigel incómodo

-Bueno, aparte de eso vine para invitarte a mi fiesta

-Una fiesta?

-Sí, será el domingo y es por mi cumple, me gustaría que vallas. Dijo Lizzie dándole un sobre rosa

-Ah gracias. Dijo Nigel algo nervioso.-Y…emmm…quieres ir a tomar algo?

-Si! Claro que sí Niggie!. Dijo Lizzie jalándolo del brazo

-Waah! Y vengo Má!. Dijo Nigel un tanto sonrojado por la actitud de la chica

Lizzie miró a Nigel y notó que estaba sonrojado, sonrió ante eso y se apegó más a él

Nigel por el contrario estaba sumamente incómodo con la situación en la que se encontraba. 'Lizzie es muy dulce pero todo esto me parece muy apresurado de su parte'. Pensó

-Y…emmm…a quienes piensas invitar?. Preguntó Nigel

-A todos, lo publiqué en el colegio así que vendrán hasta los que nunca he visto Jaja

-Wow, eso sí que será un fiestón. Dijo asombrado

-Lo será, tengo planeado tirar la casa por la ventana jaja. Dijo Lizzie acercando lentamente su rostro al de Nigel

-Quieres un helado?!. Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para alejarse de la chica

-Mmm iba a conseguir algo mejor pero bueno. Dijo Lizzie guiñándole un ojo

'Esta será una laaaaarga salida'. Pensó Nigel resignado

-Mientras-

-Cuéntame Abby, que te pareció Mauricio?. Dijo Cree rompiendo el silencio que había cuando regresaban a su casa

-Emmm…solo hablamos porque no entendía nada de lo que pasaba ahí, debiste decirme algo. Dijo Abby sin mirar a su hermana.-Me sentía un bicho raro

-Pero que te dijo?

-Que…ahí son sectores o cosas así

-Ummm…mejor te lo explicaré yo, pero llegando a la casa porque ahora mismo estoy muy cansada. Dijo Cree secándose el sudor de su frente con una toalla de mano que había llevado

Abby miró a Cree con confusión y hasta con algo de temor, ya que Mauricio le había contado todo

Eran las 8:00 pm y tanto Cree como Abby se estaban poniendo sus pijamas

-Bueno Cree. Dijo Abby poniéndose seria.-Creo que es mejor que me cuentes todo

-…Tienes razón; te lo contaré todo

-Gracias. Dijo Abby sentándose en la cama de su hermana, lista para escuchar la "verdadera" razón por la que no recuerda nada…

**:o En el próximo capítulo: la versión de Cree, el por qué Abby no recuerda nada?!...que papel tomarán los del sector V en su historia? Algo me dice que no los hará quedar bien…**

**Véanlo en el siguiente capítulo de…Dragon Ball Z! OK no xD Hasta la siguiente actualización! **


	22. La versión de Cree

**Hola gente! Lamento mucho no haber publicado este fic durante tanto tiempo, no es por un bloqueo eh, es por el maldito tiempo que se pone en mi contra a la hora de pasar el fic de mi celu a la compu uwu**

**Bueno, quería darles una noticia que seguro les alegrará la existencia:**

**VA A HABER UNA CONTINUACIÓN DE KND! **

**Se llamará G: KND (osea, Galactic, Kids Next Door) y por lo visto, será de un fan…pero hasta el propio Mr. Warburton le ha dado su visto bueno y puede que aporte con algo! Estoy muy emocionada con eso! Dejen reviews de que les pareció el fic (y la noticia, quiero saber su reacción) que les contestaré n.n ahora si, A leer!**

Habla Cree (A Abby)

Estabas a punto de cumplir 5 años y nuestros padres planeaban hacerte una fiesta, pero había un problema…no tenías amigos

-Que haremos ahora. Dijo nuestro padre sentándose con mamá y yo a tomar desayuno.-Si no conseguimos amigos para Abby, esta fiesta será solo de adultos

-No es justo para Abby que pase ese día con puros adultos. Dijo mamá parándose de la mesa para preparar el café.-La fiesta es en dos días y no conocemos a nadie que tenga hijos

-Abby no tiene amigos porque no la dejan salir. Dije indiferente.-Si no sale no puede hacer amigos

-Entonces trae a tus amigos!. Dijo papá un poco más aliviado

-Ese no es el punto. Dije dejando de comer mis cereales.-Digo que deben dejarla salir más, así ella jugará con niños de su edad

-Pero no podemos dejarla salir sola, es muy pequeña. Dijo mamá sirviendo el café

-Que salga conmigo. Dije volviendo a comer.-A la vuelta he visto un grupito de niños de su edad, solo tengo que presentarles a Abby y listo

-Gracias Cree. Dijo mamá aliviada.-Asegúrate de invitar a los que Abby quiera

-Sí, bueno me tengo que ir al colegio. Dije terminando de desayunar.-En la tarde la llevo

Me fui al colegio pensando en lo bonito que será tu cumpleaños si los celebras con amigos; el día acabó y me fui a la casa a cambiarme para salir contigo

-Vamos Abby, hoy te presentaré a tus nuevos amigos. Te dije terminando de cambiarme

-Cree, esos niños son buenos?. Me dijiste dejando de cambiarte

-Claro que sí. Te dije dándote un abrazo.-Ellos serán buenos contigo y vendrán a tu cumple

-Está bien. Me dijiste con una sonrisa

Eran como las 3:30 pm; nos dirigimos al jardín de un niño calvito, porque siempre veía que ahí jugaban todos. Al llegar vimos que, ciertamente, ahí se encontraban.

-Ahí están. Te dije dándote un suave empujoncito para que vallas hacia allá.-Solo preséntate y diles que quieres jugar con ellos

-Cree, acompáñame. Me dijiste sujetando mi polera

-De acuerdo Abby, pero solo hasta que te acoples a ellos.

Nos dirigimos hacia esos 4 chicos y cuando estábamos frente a ellos, el pelón se nos acercó

-Buscan a alguien?

-No, bueno sí. Dije poniendo una mano en tu hombro.-Vine a presentarles a mi hermanita

Te vi que estabas temblando un poco así que te acaricié la cabeza para que entiendas que no estabas sola

-M-me llamo Abby. Dijiste con voz baja

-…Nigel. Dijo el niño sonriendo

-Crees que pueda jugar con ustedes?. Le dije amigablemente

-…no estamos jugando, estamos en una misión. Dijo cruzándose de brazos

-…misión?. Preguntamos tú y yo al unísono

-Pero puede jugar a eso con ustedes. Dije mirándolo

-…esto no es un juego. Me dijo poniéndose serio

-Hey 1!. Dijo una niña con una larga polera verde.-Ven a jugar!

-Que no es un juego 3!. Gritó el niño calvito.-Argh…ven…Abby, verdad?

-Si. Dijiste poniéndote detrás de mí

-Escúchame Abby. Dije poniéndome de cuclillas para quedar frente tuyo.-Vendré por ti a las 6:30 si?

-Gracias Cree. Me dijiste un poco intranquila

-Tranquilízate, ellos serán tus amigos

-Y vendrán a mi fiesta?

-Claro que sí, lo prometo

Nos despedimos y cuando caminé un par de cuadras me di cuenta que no podía estar tranquila sin saber que estaba pasándote; volví rápidamente y escuché y vi todo

-FLASHBACK INTERRUMPIDO -

-Hijas mías; voy a dormir, sean buenas y también descansen ustedes si?. Dijo el padre a las chicas

-Si papá. Dijeron las chicas

-…continúa Cree. Dijo Abby mientras se desamarraba su trenza para poder dormir

-CONTINÚA FLASHBACK-

-Tengo que ser la mala?

-Sí, porque eres la nueva, tonta. Dijo el niño gordito

-Ahora, párate allá y espera a que te venzamos. Dijo el niño que nos recibió.-y ya sabes, debes ser mala

-E-está bien. Dijiste yéndote hacia un árbol

-Está intentando atacar nuestro sector!. Dijo un niñito rubio.-A por ella!

Todos se fueron hacia ti y te golpearon; pensé que tal vez jugaban rudo, pero no aguanté más cuando te vi que estabas a punto de llorar

-Hey!. Les dije muy molesta.-Porqué son así con ella?!

-Cree. Sollozaste temblando.-Esta bien…así deben jugar los niños, no?

-No!. Grité.-Ellos son malos contigo, no irán a tu fiesta!

-Pero Cree…m-me lo prometiste

Me quedé callada pues no podía decir nada más…era cierto…te lo había prometido

-Harás una fiesta?. Dijo la niña de polera verde.-Podemos ir?

-Sí, me gustaría que vallan…amigos. Dijiste secándote las lágrimas

-Vamos Abby, luego vuelvo a darles sus invitaciones a tus…amigos, si?

-Sí, nos vemos amigos!. Dijiste feliz

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Esto no tiene sentido. Dijo Abby arqueando una ceja

-Claro que sí, pero es que aún no termino de contarte todo. Dijo Cree yéndose a su armario

-A dónde vas? Ya tienes tu pijama

-Te estoy haciendo el favor de contarte esto y a cambio tu me harás el favor de no decirles a nuestros padres que me iré a una fiesta. Dijo Cree sacando un vestido negro muy corto y apretado

-…como sea pero primero completa el favor de contármelo todo. Dijo Abby volteando los ojos

FLASHBACK PARTE 2

Era las 7:15 y llegué corriendo hacia la casa del pelón ese y vi que aún seguían jugando

-Oigan ustedes. Dije acercándome a ellos

-Otra vez tú?. Dijo el rubio.-Que quieres

-Vine a darles esto de parte de mi hermana. Dije dándoles la invitación

-Ah sí, cómo es que se llamaba?. Preguntó el gordito

-Abby, la niña a la que trataron MUY mal. Dije perdiendo la paciencia

-Quienes asistirán?. Dijo la niña asiática

-Importa? Se supone que van por Abby, ella los considera sus amigos. Dije controlándome

-No iremos si van los de la otra cuadra. Dijo el pelón

-Quiénes?. Pregunté extrañada.-Saben qué? Si quieren que no vallan esos niños entonces bien, no irán. Dije a punto de irme

-Espera. Dijo el niño gordo

-Qué?. Dije volteando desganadamente

-Me darías tu número?. Dijo sonriéndome pícaramente

-Qué?! No! Ah, mejor me voy

Me fui rápido de ahí, pero al voltear la esquina escuché lo que decían:

-Jaja te pasaste 2. Dijo una voz femenina

-Porque? Me pareció linda y me gustan las que tienen autoridad

-Será nuestra enemiga, nos cae mejor que la miedosa de su hermana. Dijo una chillona voz, supongo que habrá sido la del rubio

-Sí, esa niña temblaba más que un chihuahua jaja. Dijo la niña

-Sí, cuando nos dijo "amigos" me quise reír, ella pensó que éramos sus amigos jaja. Dijo la voz del pelón

Me amargué mucho, tenía ganas de ir y romperles la invitación…pero pensé que te molestarías conmigo…tú los considerabas tus amigos

Llegó el sábado y comenzaron a llegar los invitados; me estaba preocupando porque te veías algo triste

-Abby, sucede algo?. Te pregunté mientras me sentaba a tu lado

-Ellos…no están. Dijiste sin apartar tu mirada de la puerta principal

-Ellos? Quienes?

-Mis amigos, ya debieron estar aquí. Dijiste bajando la mirada

-…Ellos…vendrán pronto. Dije parándome

-A dónde vas?

-A verlos, quizás se perdieron

-Que buena idea, gracias Cree. Dijiste abrazándome

Tuve mucha ira en ese momento, ellos sabían dónde vivíamos porque en las invitaciones les había puesto un muy claro mapa…ellos no querían venir. Corrí hasta llegar a la casa del pelón ese y los vi ahí como siempre…solo que esta vez me miraron como si me hubieran estado esperando

-Por qué no vinieron a la fiesta?. Les pregunté con ira

-Oh, era hoy?. Dijo el gordito aguantándose la risa

-Si! Y eso lo sabían muy bien!. Dije a punto de explotar

-No nos grites o llamo a mi mamá. Amenazó el calvito

-Hazlo 1, ella no puede venir a gritarnos. Dijo el rubio

-Tanto quería tu hermana que fuéramos? Para que vengas a llevarnos. Dijo el gordito

-Sí, quería que vallan. Dije apretando los puños

-Pues no podemos. Dijo el calvito.-Pero dile de nuestra parte que le enviamos esto

La niña japonesa se acercó a mí y me entregó un regalo muy mal forrado que tenía una descripción en la parte posterior

-Dile que le deseamos un feliz cumpleaños. Dijo sonriente la pequeña

-…gracias, hubiera sido mejor que vallan, pero bueno no los obligaré…adiós. Dije yéndome mientras escuchaba que se carcajeaban atrás…eran muy molestos pero no podía darme el gusto de ir a golpearlos, ya era tarde.

Llegué a casa y por suerte logré camuflarme entre los invitados para irme a mi cuarto sin que me vieras. Me encerré en mi habitación para poder ver que era el regalo

'Este regalo debe tener algo malo para que se hallan reído de esa manera cuando me fui'

Estaba a punto de abrir el regalo pero—

-Cree! Ese regalo es mío verdad?! Me lo dieron mis amigos!. Dijiste entrando

-A-Abby?! Cómo es que tu—

-Por qué ibas a abrir un regalo que me lo dieron mis amigos?. Dijiste molesta.-Es mío! Dámelo!

Me arrebataste bruscamente el regalo de mis manos y lo abriste emocionada; pero al ver lo que tenía en su interior te pusiste pálida

-Abby…? Déjame ver qué e—

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Qué era Cree?. Dijo Abby entrecerrando los ojos

-Era…un gran saltamontes. Dijo Cree dejando de maquillarse

-Y…qué paso?. Dijo Abby

-Tú empezaste a retroceder rápidamente y al voltear chocaste con ésta mesita de noche. Dijo Cree señalando a su mesa.-El golpe fue tan fuerte que caíste inconsciente

-Es…por eso que…no recuerdo nada?. Dijo Abby con la mirada perdida

-Así es. Dijo Cree terminando de alistarse.-Bueno hermanita, ahora sí te toca cumplir tu parte del trato, regresaré a las 5:30 así que me abres la puerta a esa hora y sin que nuestros padres escuchen, si?

-…Si. Respondió Abby con la mirada perdida

Cree le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana y salió por la ventana sin hacer el menor ruido, la joven era muy hábil

POV ABBY

Ellos son los culpables que no recuerde nada? Esto es algo extraño…pero supongo que debo creerle a Cree…ella hasta ahora a demostrado ser alguien en quien pueda confiar...o no?

**:O que malos son los chicos…en la versión de Abby**

**5 le creerá a su hermana? O a Mauricio?**

**Véanlo en la siguiente (y pronta, si el tiempo me lo permite) actualización!**


	23. Restaurando amistades

**Hace mucho tiempo que no actualizaba este fic, así que traté de hacerlo un poco más larguito de lo usual n_n espero lo disfruten y perdón por demorar en actualizar, es que quise nivelar mis dos fics…por eso ahora actualizare ambos al mismo tiempo, ahora sí…a leer!**

-Mientras tanto-

-83 te buscan

-Quien es a esta hora? Ya es tarde dile que mañana

-Es 84

Sonya se ruborizo al escuchar ese nombre y salió corriendo a verlo. Al llegar afuera de su casa del árbol; encontró a Lee sentado en el pasto mirando la luna

-…perdón Sonya, pero no podía dormir sin saber que te dijo el líder supremo

83 quiso reírse pues le pareció adorable lo que había dicho 84

-Ay Lee. Dijo Sonya sentándose a su lado.-Gracias por preocuparte por mi siempre

Lee se sonrojo un poco

-…ya no me cambies de tema y dime que paso

Sonya le contó todo exactamente como pasó. Al finalizar ambos se quedaron callados pensando en todo eso

-Creo que no debiste contarle de 4. Dijo Lee poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

-Pero no hará nada, después de todo, 4 ya no recuerda verdad?

-Puede ser, pero aún así; con lo poco que conozco a ese líder…es capaz de todo cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza

-Ya lo creo. Dijo Sonya recordando lo que pasó.-Para ser tan niñito esta medio loco

Lee se rió del comentario de Sonya; ésta solo se dedicó a mirar a Lee…ese chico en serio le gustaba

-Hey Lee

-Jaja si? Qué pasa Sonya?

-Que tal te va en el sector "?"

-Pues bien.-Dijo Lee jugando con su yo-yo que tenía guardado.-Súper tranquilo porque nunca tenemos nada

-Nada? No tienen misiones?

-Es que somos un sector especial, por eso estamos de incógnito. Dijo Lee con aires de superioridad.-Por eso estamos los mejores ahí

-Jaja!. Rió Sonya sarcásticamente.-Si estuvieran los mejores, estaría yo ahí

-Jaja no lo creo Sonya. Se burló Lee

-Pues mejor créelo porque así es. Se defendió la rubia

Ambos empezaron a jugar como de costumbre, ya que siempre habían sido inseparables y el hecho de que ahora estén en diferentes sectores no cambiaría eso

Al día siguiente era domingo **(o como yo lo llamo, "pre-lunes") **y todos planeaban hacer algo ese día

POV HOAGUIE

Tengo sueño pero ya son las 3:00 pm; si duermo ahora luego no tendré sueño…y mañana tengo clases

"_Ve a decirle a Kuki que también estás enamorado de ella!"_

Porqué dijiste eso Abby?!...Kuki es mi amiga pero creo que no es mi tipo…si tan solo supieras que la chica que me estaba empezando a gustar eras…

-Hoaguie! Mírame! Aún se nota?

-Ya no Tommy. Dije volviendo los ojos.-Ese golpe ya se fue de tu cara

-Pues aún me duele. Dijo Tommy sobándose su mejilla derecha.-Para ser tan pequeño, golpea igual que Wally a su edad

-Wally?. Dije entrecerrando los ojos.-El niño que te golpeo es el hermano del rubio ese?!

-Pues claro!. Dijo Tommy cruzándose de brazos.-Ambos son Beatles, hay que ser bien menso para no darse cuent—

-Entonces tú te dejaste pegar por un enano…y sin razón alguna?!. Dije perdiendo la paciencia

-Sí pero ya. Dijo Tommy tratando de calmarme.-Estas muy renegón, hablamos luego

-Nada de qué hablamos luego. Dije poniéndome de pie.-Esos Beatles están sacándome de quicio…debemos hacer algo

-Ay Hoaguie, ya te están afectando ver tantas películas de acción

-Sígueme, esto no se quedará así!

FIN POV HOAGUIE

Mientras Hoaguie salía a toda prisa acompañado de Tommy; en la casa de Wally se luchaba una batalla…de videojuegos

-Gané. Dijo Joey masticando su goma de mascar

-No puede ser posible que ganes 15 veces seguidas!. Se quejó Wally.-Tengo el control defectuoso!

-Ya es la quinta vez que cambiamos de control. Dijo Joey parándose del piso.-Admítelo hermano, eres pésimo en cualquier videojuego

-Espera! Una partida más! Te aseguro que ganaré la siguiente!. Dijo Wally cogiendo el control de Joey

-Ya me aburrí, quizás más tard—

-Ding Dong-

-Oh mira, a lo mejor me buscan. Dijo Joey caminando hacia la puerta

-Yo seguiré en esto. Dijo Wally iniciando una partida nueva.-Es imposible que me gane un niñito

Joey se rió burlonamente del comentario de su hermano y abrió la puerta; encontrándose con Tommy y Hoaguie

-Emm…buscan a Wally?

-Te buscamos a ti. Dijo Hoaguie seriamente.-Bulímico!

-Ay hermano. Dijo Tommy dándose un palmazo en la frente (si, un facepalm jaja).-Emm...perdón Joey, es sólo que Hoaguie piensa que—

-Qué haces aquí?. Dijo Wally apareciendo detrás de Joey

-Llegó el bulímico mayor!. Dijo Hoaguie molesto.-Les divierte hacer bullying a los demás eh?! Les parece gracioso?!

-Bu…limicos?. Dijo Joey arqueando una ceja

-Los bulímicos son los que practican en Bullying, Joey. Dijo Wally seriamente y sin apartar la mirada de Hoaguie

Tommy y Joey se miraron divertidamente y, sin aguantar más, estallaron a carcajadas

-Jajaja b-bu…bulímicos!. Rió Tommy

-Jajaja… y lo afirman con seguridad, como si estuvieran en lo cierto!. Rió Joey

Wally y Hoaguie se miraron extrañados y miraron a sus hermanos

-Qué es tan gracioso?!. Dijeron al unísono

-Que ambos se equivocaron jaja. Dijo Joey sobándose su estómago de tanto reír

-Acaso piensan que bulímico viene de Bullying?! Jajaja. Se burló Tommy

-Bulímico viene de Bulimia, par de tontos. Dijo Joey

-Ahh! Así como australiano viene de Australia no?

-Emm…si…algo así Wally. Dijo Joey dándose una palmada en la frente **(si, otro facepalm) **

-En fin, quería decirle a tu hermano que no ande repartiendo golpes sin razón. Dijo Hoaguie mucho más calmado que cuando vino

-Hah?. Dijo Wally cruzándose de brazos.-Joey no es de golpear a alguien así como así

-Pues veo que no conoces a tu hermano porque así es

-Basta Hoaguie. Dijo Tommy agarrándole del brazo.-Fue un accidente, verdad Joey?

-Si. Dijo Joey un tanto avergonzado.-Estaba furioso por…algo que tiene que ver con cómo me saludo Tommy

-Pero si yo solo te dije—

Tommy recordó como lo había saludado y comprendió todo

-Recordaste verdad Tommy?- Dijo Joey bajando la mirada

-Si, perdona por haberte dicho así, no pensé que te molestaba

-Qué paso?. Preguntó Wally

-Si pues, explíquense. Dijo Hoaguie

-Olvídenlo, vamos hermano. Dijo Tommy jalándolo del brazo

-Espera Tommy!. Dijo Joey

-Qué pasa?. Dijo Tommy dejando de caminar

-Quieres pasar a mi casa a jugar videojuegos?

-Me encantaría!. Dijo Hoaguie emocionado

-Hey espera gordo que a ti nadie te invito. Dijo Wally en tono broma

-Ya dejen de pelearse y a jugar!. Dijo Joey

-Pero solo tenemos dos mandos. Dijo Wally

-Y qué? Primero nosotros y luego ustedes. Dijo Tommy

-No lo creo. Dijo Hoaguie.-Somos mayores así que nosotros primero, no Wally?

-Cierto, enanos. Dijo Wally sonriendo.-El que pierda tendrá que jugar con los niños!

-Jajaja ese serás tú, rubio. Dijo Hoaguie entrando apresuradamente

-No lo creo, gordo!. Dijo Wally corriendo detrás de el

Ambos adolescentes entraron corriendo y se pusieron a jugar videojuegos; dejando fuera a sus hermanos menores

-Sabes algo Joey?. Dijo Tommy sonriendo melancólicamente.-Tu debiste ser el líder, en vez de la engreída de Mushi

-Porqué lo dices?. Preguntó Joey

-Porque tú siempre ideas los mejores planes, como éste, que encima fue improvisado

-Pero esto no es nada comparado con lo que Mushi—…3.5 hace

-Esa chica no es una líder. Se quejó Tommy.-Es muy mandona

-No hables así de ella. Dijo Joey cruzándose de brazos.-Ella no es así…es fuerte, decidida, graciosa, ella es—

-La chica que te gusta?

-Que?! N-no!. Dijo Joey ruborizado

-Jaja ya lo admitiste. Se burló Tommy.-Pero te aconsejo que no te metas con ella

-Lo sé…es por Sandy verdad?

-Si…ese dientón es raro

-Jaja es cierto, pero ella lo ama

-Entonces olvídate de ella, no hay otra chica que te guste?

-Otra chica?. Preguntó Joey confundido.-Acaso te pueden gustar 2 chicas al mismo tiempo?!

-Claro que si!. Dijo Tommy sonriendo satisfactoriamente.-Sabías que me llegó a gustar al mismo tiempo, Abby y Ku—

-Oigan!. Gritó Hoaguie desde la ventana de la casa.-Se van a quedar ahí parados?!

-Es cierto chicos!. Dijo Wally apareciendo a lado de Hoaguie.-Van a venir o no? Cuando pierda Hoaguie tendrá que jugar con alguien!

-Lo dice el chico que ya va perdiendo 3 veces! Jaja

-Luego te cuento. Dijo Tommy caminando hacia los adolescentes

-Ah, está bien. Dijo Joey siguiéndolo

-Mientras tanto-

Abby había salido un rato a despejar su mente, todo era tan confuso…

-Hey Abby!

Abby volteo pesadamente porque sabía que voz era la que la llamaba

-Hola Mauricio. Dijo sonriendo fingidamente.-Lo lamento pero en este momento no quiero hablar con nadie, así que por favor—

-Cree te ha contado algo no?. Dijo Mauricio mirándola fijamente

-Y que si así es?. Dijo Abby entrecerrando los ojos.-Como sabes que me ha contado algo?

-Porque escuché una conversación privada que tuvo con su equipo alfa

-Equipo alfa?. Preguntó Abby cada vez más confundida

-Así es; el equipo alfa es liderado por Cree y es ahí donde están los jóvenes, ellos son mucho más entrenados e inteligentes que los adolescentes, y es porque son casi adultos

-…adultos…

Un breve mareo hizo que se tambaleara levemente; haciéndole recordar su odio hacia los adolescentes y adultos.

-Estas bien Abby?. Dijo Mauricio tocándole el hombro.-Recordaste algo verdad?

-Abby…odia a los adolescentes y adultos…

Mauricio abrió los ojos y sonrió satisfactoriamente

-Sígueme Abby. Dijo el chico llevándola suavemente de la mano

Abby lo siguió mientras intentaba recordar más cosas

-Listo, hemos llegado

-Dónde estamos?. Dijo Abby entrecerrando los ojos

-Esta era…tu casa del árbol…

**Que les pareció?**

**A mí me gustó bastante escribir el amiste entre Hoaguie y Wally, simplemente no podía aguantar verlos tanto tiempo peleados…son tan buenos amigos que no resistí uwu**

**También me encanta la relación entre Lee y Sonya, es tan perfecta la pareja…mmm…demasiado perfecta…ah no debe pasar algo…ya veré que les hago xD**

**Dejen reviews acerca de que les pareció y si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacerla nwn nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


	24. Evidenciando verdades

**Hola chicos! Lamento la demora al actualizar pero mi laptop se malogró TnT se malogró justo el día que pensaba publicar (una semana y media creo) y recién me han traido otra computadora temporal lo cual no es lo mismo! Escribir aquí es muy difícil pero bueno, eso no me impedirá actualizar hoy! A leer con ganas! **

Mientras tanto Kuki estaba en su cama pensando en cómo hacer para gustarle a cierto rubio…

-Umm…no quiero pensar en esto, pero si no hallo una manera de gustarle…Wally se enamorará de aquella pelirroja. Dijo Kuki frunciendo el ceño y abrazando fuertemente a su simio arco iris naranja

'Por alguna razón no puedo alejar a este simio arco iris de mi…es mas especial que todos los simios que he tenido'. Pensó mientras miraba al peluche

-DING DONG-

-Abre mam—…aún no me acostumbro a esto. Dijo la japonesa yéndose hacia la puerta

Al abrir la puerta, Kuki se encontró un sobre rosa tirado en la entrada

-Y esto?. Preguntó Kuki mientras recogía y abría el sobre.-Una fiesta?

-Así es. Dijo Nigel apareciendo detrás de los arbustos.-La fiesta es de Lizzie y será hoy

-Hoy?. Preguntó Kuki.-Pero hoy es domingo, mañana nadie querrá levantarse para ir al colegio

-Es que como hoy es su cumpleaños, quiso hacerlo este mismo día

-Valla, ella te encargó darme esto?

-Si, no sabía donde vives así que me la dio a mi. Dijo Nigel acomodándose sus gafas de sol.-.y bien, vas a ir?

-Tu iras?. Dijo Kuki guardando la invitación en su bolsillo

-Creo que si. Dijo Nigel pasando su mano por su cabellera.-Pero vamos! No quiero ir solo, estaría expuesto

-Eh? A que?

-A Lizzie!. Susurró Nigel con miedo.-Esa chica creo que se obsesionó conmigo

-Jaja esta bien iré. Dijo Kuki.-Pero solo porque amo las fiestas

-Jaja esta bien, gracias de todos modos. Dijo Nigel un poco mas relajado

-Y quienes crees que irán?

-Umm…irá mucha gente. Dijo Nigel pensando.-Tal vez Hoaguie, Abby, Ace, WALLY.

Este último nombre lo dijo con un tono más burlesco

-…Ace también irá eh. Dijo Kuki bajando la mirada

-Pasó algo con él?. Dijo Nigel preocupado

-El…me dijo que le gusto

-Wow. Exclamó asombrado.-Quieres que hablemos de esto?

-…Si, mejor pasa Nigel. Dijo Kuki dándole pase

-Ok, empezó mi jornada de consejero. Dijo Nigel entrando

Ambos se rieron y entraron a la gran casa de los Sanban, sin percatarse que los habían visto dos pequeños

-Viste eso?. Dijo Lee

-Si. Contestó Sonya.-Eso quiere decir que…

-No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas. Dijo Lee.-Pero por ahora dudaremos…yo avisaré esto al—

-No Lee. Dijo Sonya tomándolo de la mano.-No te parece lindo saber que se recuerdan?

-Pero…es una falta al KND y al TND. Dijo Lee entrecerrando los ojos.-Es mi deber avisar esto

-…No me digas que…

Sonya abrió los ojos al comprenderlo todo

-Creo que ya entendiste la función del sector "?" verdad?

-Si. Dijo Sonya mirando fijamente a Lee.-Su función es…

…Vigilar a los del TND…

-Mientras tanto en la casa el árbol-

-Qué es este lugar?. Dijo Abby mirando cada lugar detenidamente

-Esta era tu casa del árbol. Dijo Mauricio sentándose en un mueble que estaba frente a la tele

-…a dónde quieres llegar Mauricio?. Preguntó Abby directamente.-Si es cierto lo que dices, qué obtendrás con todo esto?

-Que qué obtendré?. Preguntó Mauricio sonriendo.-Pues nada, hago esto porque te estimo Abby

-Si me estimas pues ve al punto. Dijo Abby cruzándose de brazos.-Cómo sabes que Cree me contó algo importante?

-…Escucha esto. Dijo Mauricio sacando su celular

-GRABACIÓN TELEFÓNICA-

-Y bien Cree, de qué trata esta reunión ultra importante?

-Los llame a ustedes porque son en quien mas confío, y porque esta reunión es sobre algo un tanto personal

-De que trata?. Dijo una voz de mujer

-Pues tenemos que crear un recuerdo para mi hermana

-Para Abby?. Dijo una voz masculina.-Pero si ya no recuerda nada, la destituyeron verdad?

-Pues si, pero la tonta ahora me está pidiendo explicaciones

-Sobre por qué no recuerda?

-Al parecer es más lista de lo que pensé. Dijo Cree con molestia

-Bueno, esa información es más que suficiente para empezar con nuestra tarea. Dijo una voz femenina.-Algún dato más que nos sirva?

-Los responsables tienen que ser sus anteriores amigos. Dijo Cree con una risa

-Eso bastará. Dijo una voz chillona

-FIN DE LA GRABACIÓN-

-Cree lo inventó eh. Dijo Abby inexpresivamente

-No pareces sorprendida. Dijo Mauricio mirándola fijamente

-Creo que una parte de mí ya lo suponía, después de todo esa historia tenía muchos cabos sueltos

-Pero tengo otra grabación, y con esto espero que me creas. Dijo Mauricio tomando la mano de la morena.-Porque yo te diré la verdad

-Quiero escucharla primero. Dijo Abby soltando su mano de la del chico

-GRABACION 2-

-Bien equipo alfa! Cómo va el trabajo especial que les encomendé?. Dijo Cree

-Está casi listo, solo esperamos que lo corrijas y estará completo

-No hace falta, creo en ustedes chicos. Dijo Cree evidentemente feliz.-He luchado a su lado por tanto tiempo que nunca dudaría de ninguno

-Pero al menos para que veas algún error. Dijo una voz femenina

-Si gustan: Era su cumple, yo como buena hermana fui a buscarle amigos porque nunca salía y conoce a 4 niños malcriados que la tratan mal y blah blah blah, está muy bien chicos, felicitaciones. Dijo Cree

-Jaja ay Cree. Dijo una voz chillona

-Nunca cambiarás eh Cree. Dijo la voz chillona

-Bueno, lo memorizaré y se lo contaré a esa pesada para que deje de molestarme más. Dijo Cree en tono broma.-Con esto definiremos el futuro del sector más problemático de todos

-Con esto el sector V nunca se recordará!. Dijeron al unísono y luego rieron malévolamente

-FIN DE LA GRABACIÓN 2-

-Abby…esa historia que dijo Cree, te la contó?

-Sí. Dijo Abby bajando la mirada.-Creí que era mi amiga, que era mi…hermana

-Tu "hermana" de verdad siempre fue 3

-…3?

-Si te lo cuento todo…me creerás?

Abby dudo un poco pero luego sonrió confortablemente

-…Cuéntale a Abby todo.

:O Que pasara?! Que les pareció?

**No olviden dejar sus reviews, amo leer sus comentarios nwn y bueno, nos vemos en la próxima actualización! **


	25. PRE-FIESTA! invitando a último minuto

**Holaaa chicos! Lamentoo muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho haber demorado tanto…mi computadora murió TnT y me quitaron la laptop de repuesto así que…vale verga la vida **

**Ahora mismo estoy en una cabina xD espero valoren el esfuerzo uwu sin más preámbulos, a leer!**

Mientras tanto en la casa de Kuki-

-Y ahora no sé qué hacer…y si me pide una respuesta?

-Yo te aconsejaría que le digas lo que sientes…no te parece?

-Eso es obvio que haré Nigel…pero cómo le digo?. Dijo Kuki preocupada.-Nunca he hecho esto, es la primera vez que se me declaran

-Umm…dile que no quieres arruinar su amistad. Dijo Nigel pensando.-Que no quieres que termine mal pues lo consideras un gran amigo

-Wow Nigel. Dijo Kuki asombrada.-Eso diré! Gracias!

Ambos se dieron un abrazo y comenzaron a reír, eran buenos amigos

-Oye Nigel. Preguntó Kuki.-La fiesta es formal?

-No se…a ver préstame tu invitación

Kuki sacó la invitación y vieron que decía "Elegante"

-Creo que esto resuelve tu duda. Dijo Nigel.-Cómo tienes pensado ir?

-Umm…pues creo que me compraré algo

-Buena idea. Dijo Nigel recostándose en el sillón.-Yo aún no lo he pensado

-Serás pareja de Lizzie, no?

-Claro que no!. Dijo Nigel asustado.-Esa chica me da miedo…y nostalgia

-Hablaba de pareja en su cumpleaños…y a mi también me da nostalgia

-Creo que es algo raro todo esto, pero por ahora no nos molestemos en pensar en eso

-Tienes razón. Dijo Kuki guardando su invitación

-Bueno Kuki. Dijo Nigel mirando su reloj.-Me voy que ya son las 7

-Está bien. Contestó Kuki.-Nos vemos en la fiesta

-Quieres que pase por ti?. Dijo Nigel volteando a verla

Kuki no sabía que responder…no quería despreciar la amabilidad de su mejor amigo…pero…

-O prefieres que sea Wally quien venga?. Dijo Nigel pícaramente

Kuki sonrió sonrojada

-Te veo en la fiesta Nigel

Nigel sonrió y se fue, dejando a Kuki sonrojada pero feliz de saber que iría Wally

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Wally y Joey

-Bien, que castigo le debemos dar al perdedor?. Dijo Tommy sonriendo malévolamente

-Jaja acabemos con esto de una vez. Dijo Wally cruzándose de brazos

-Tranquilo perdedor. Dijo Hoaguie.- déjanos disfrutarlo

-Ding Dong-

-Iré a ver. Dijo Joey

-Yo iré a comprar. Dijo Tommy

Ambos se fueron dejando solos a Hoaguie y a Wally, haciendo que el ambiente se tense un poco

-Oye Wally. Dijo Hoaguie sin mirarlo.-…Que tal si dejamos de pelear?

-Es cierto. Dijo Wally rascando su cabellera.-La verdad es que no recuerdo porque peleamos en primer lugar

-Pues, eso fue porqu—

-Oigan chicos, acá les busca…un amigo suyo. Dijo Joey haciendo pasar a Nigel. Yo iré a comprar con Tommy

-Hola Wa—Hoaguie?. Dijo Nigel asombrado.-Desde cuando son amigos?

-Jaja se podría decir que desde ahora, verdad Wally?. Dijo Hoaguie mirando al rubio

-Así es. Dijo Wally sonriendo

-Valla que bien. Dijo Nigel feliz.-Eso me ahorra el trabajo de ir a la casa de Hoaguie

-A mi casa?. Preguntó el castaño

-Sí, tenía que entregarles esto. Dijo Nigel entregándole a ambos un sobre rosa

-Y esto?. Dijo Wally.-Te nos estás declarando?

-Jaja claro que no! Esto es una invitación al cumpleaños de Lizzie, me encargó que se los diera

-Yo ya tenía pensado ir. Dijo Hoaguie sentándose en el sofá.-Lo anunció en la prepa hoy

-Pues yo no me había enterado. Dijo Wally.-Aun así, no se…

-Irán todos. Dijo Hoaguie animando a Wally.-Será toda una fiesta!

Nigel miró a Wally con una amplia y pícara sonrisa

-Vengo de la casa de Kuki y ella me dijo que irá a como de lugar

Wally se congeló al escuchar ese nombre

-Kuki también irá? Genial!. Dijo Hoaguie emocionado

Nigel vio que Wally miró a Hoaguie con frustración…algo que rápidamente comprendió

-Hoaguie. Dijo Nigel acercándose un poco a él.-Si no quieres decirme no te obligaré pero, tú estás enamorado de—

-Piensan que estoy enamorado de Kuki, verdad?. Dijo Hoaguie un poco incómodo.-Ella es una buena amiga y es linda, pero no creo que llegue a verla de otra manera

Nigel se rió al ver el rostro evidentemente feliz de Wally

-Escuchaste Wally?. Dijo Nigel en tono broma

-Cállate, no es que me interese. Dijo Wally ocultando su sonrojado pero feliz rostro

-Bueno me voy, ya terminé lo que me encargó Lizzie. Dijo Nigel volteando para irse

-Te acompaño. Dijo Hoaguie caminando hacia la puerta.-Yo también debo irme, así tendré tiempo para cambiarme y pedir permiso

Nigel y Hoaguie se despidieron de Wally y se encaminaron a la salida; sin embargo, Nigel antes de irse volteó a ver a Wally

-Ah cierto. Dijo sujetando la puerta.-Sería un bonito detalle que vayas a recoger a Kuki para que vallan juntos al baile

-Haaaah?!. Dijo Wally sumamente sonrojado.-Como si fuera a hacer algo tan cursi!

-Yo solo decía. Dijo Nigel cerrando la puerta

-Oye Nigel. Dijo Hoaguie caminando.-Wally está enamorado de Kuki, no?

-Según él es un secreto. Dijo riéndose.-Pero es pésimo ocultándolo

-Yo pensé que tú estabas enamorado de ella

-Nada de eso, la veo como mi hermanita, es muy inocente y por eso quiero protegerla…nada más

-Osea que es mejor amiga, yo la veo igual. Dijo Hoaguie poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.-Aunque hay que admitir que es linda

-Yo nunca lo he negado, es muy linda pero aun así no creo verla como algo más

-Ni yo. Dijo Hoaguie dejando de caminar.-Bueno Nigel he llegado a mi casa, nos vemos en la fiesta o vamos en grupo?

-Mejor en grupo. Dijo Nigel sonriendo.-Así de paso convencemos a Wally para acompañarnos

-Vale, vienes a las 9:30

Ambos se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa

-Mientras tanto-

-Sé que suena muy irreal pero es la verdad. Dijo Mauricio dejando de mirar a Abby para mirar su celular.-Ay no! Ya debo alistarme para la fiesta!

-Fiesta?. Preguntó Abby

-Si, tu compañera va a hacer hoy una gran fiesta, y como agente encubierto debo hacer mi labor

-Entonces irás con Cree, no?

-Si. Dijo el moreno viéndola fijamente.-Pero si quieres podemos ir

-Yo ir a una fiesta? No lo creo, es algo para adolescen—

-Adolescentes…como tú?

-Sabes qué Mauricio? Iré

-Genial. Dijo Mauricio caminando hacia la puerta.-Es momento de irnos, tenemos que alistarnos para la fiesta

Ambos sonrieron y caminaron hacia sus casas

-9:30-

**Llegó la tan esperada fiesta! Qué creen que pase? Simplemente diré…muchas cosas **

**Abby le creerá la historia de Mauricio?**

**Wally irá a la fiesta?**

**Ace le pedirá una respuesta a Kuki?**

**Este fic será 2/5 y 3/4? Ah…a esta pregunta ya les había respondido que sí xD**

**De verdad trataré de actualizar rápido nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


	26. FIESTA! (parte 1)

**Jelou!(?) Lamento mucho el retraso!.  
–Tranquila, los lectores y yo sabemos que eso ya viene de nacimiento…  
–Shu Shu! Cállate y vete a tu historia Kevin! Dx  
Empezaré de nuevo: Hola, que tal? Trate de no demorar pero me congestioné en avanzar la otra historia de KND así que terminé aplazando ambas por todo este tiempo que no actualicé. Sé que no debí demorar en ésta ya que está en una parte crucial pero bueno, aquí la tienen, a leer!**

-9:30-

-Hoaguie! Te vino a tu pareja de baile jaja. Se burló Tommy

-Cállate Tommy. Dijo Hoaguie bajando los peldaños de la escalera rápidamente

Hoaguie estaba con una camisa turquesa, pantalón plomo y zapatos negros

Al llegar al primer piso, se despidió de su familia y salió con Nigel rumbo a la casa de Wally

Nigel estaba con camisa roja, saco negro, pantalón negro y zapatos marrones

Mientras tanto, en la casa de cierta señorita japonesa

-Ya te dije que no hay problema Kuki, iré a hacer una pijamada en la casa del árbol. Dijo Mushi alentando a Kuki.-Ya sabes que yo casi nunca duermo aquí, ahora lo hago para no dejarte sola

-Pero…no se Mushi, me siento mal dejarte sola…

-No me dejas sola Mushi, iré a la casa del árbol

-Aún juegas a la casa del árbol? Qué bonito. Dijo Kuki.-Pero aun así…puede que mi vestido no esté tan bonito

-Bromeas?. Dijo Mushi arqueando una ceja.-Te ayudé a comprarlo hoy así que es lo último en la moda y se adapta a tu personalidad, es perfecto!

-En todo caso me lo debería poner ya. Dijo Kuki abriendo una bolsa de compras, en la que estaba el vestido

-Yo iré a traer el maquillaje de mamá, puede que te sirva de algo

-Gracias Mushi. Dijo Kuki sonriéndole a su hermana

-Para eso estamos las hermanas, no?. Dijo Mushi devolviéndole la sonrisa y yéndose de ahí

-Casa de los Lincoln-

-Irás a algún lado, Cree?. Preguntó Abby desde la puerta del cuarto de su hermana

-Así es. Contestó la morena.-Iré con Mauricio a…un lugar

-A qué hora irás?

-Ya estoy casi lista, solo espero que vengan a llevarme

-Te llevará Mauricio?

-Haces muchas preguntas, Abby. Dijo Cree mirando a su hermana.-Por qué tanto cuestionario?

-Solo quería conversar contigo. Dijo Abby caminando hacia su hermana.-Tú me dijiste que somos la clase de hermanas que nos contamos todo, o no es así? Yo no lo recuerdo

-Ah es verdad hermanita. Dijo Cree con una sonrisa evidentemente fingida.-No iré con Mauricio, por alguna razón cambio de planes de repente y ahora nos veremos en la fiesta

-Ding dong-

-Debe ser para ti. Dijo Abby caminando hacia la puerta.-Iré a decir que ya bajas

-Ok. Dijo Cree mientras se daba los últimos toques

Abby bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta encontrándose con un rubio menor que Cree pero mayor que Abby

-Te…conozco?. Preguntó Abby entrecerrando los ojos

-Quien sabe. Dijo el rubio disimulando no conocerla.-Me llamo Chad

-Yo soy Abby, mucho gusto

-De haber sabido que Cree tenía una hermanita tan linda, te hubiera invitado a la fiesta a ti en vez de a ella

-Eh?!. Dijo Abby un poco asustada.-Iré a ver a Cree!

Abby intentó correr hacia las escaleras pero Chad la sujetó del brazo y la acorraló en la pared, dejándola inmóvil

-Qué rayos haces?!. Dijo Abby asustada

-Dejándote sin escape, Abby. Dijo Chad con un tono seductor

-Déjame! Tú eres pareja de Cree

-Jaja claro que n—

-Lista!. Dijo Cree apareciendo por las escaleras

Chad se separó rápidamente de Abby, quedando a un espacio prudente

-Estas hermosa Cree. Dijo Chad con una sonrisa.-Nos vamos?

-Si Chad. Dijo Cree bajando las escaleras.-Nos vemos Abby

Chad abrió la puerta para que Cree pase primero; luego de esto él, justo antes de cerrar la puerta volteó hacia Abby

"Esto no ha terminado". Susurró

Abby se quedó asustada por lo que acababa de pasar; sin embargo le restó importancia y fue a cambiarse

-Mientras tanto-

-Vamos!. Dijo Nigel impacientándose

-Ya les dije que no puedo!. Dijo Wally cruzándose de brazos.-Tengo que cuidar a Joey así que nadie me moverá de esta cama!

-No mientas, que tu hermano se fue a jugar a la casa del árbol con sus amiguitos. Dijo Hoaguie frunciendo el ceño.-Cuál es la verdadera razón?

-Te avergüenza ir con traje?. Dijo Nigel arqueando una ceja

-No! Es solo que—

-Ya me voy Wallabee. Dijo la señora desde la puerta del cuarto del rubio.-Te portas bien

Wally asintió con molestia

-Adiós chicos. Dijo la madre yéndose

Hubo un silencio incómodo…

-No te dejan?. Preguntó Hoaguie

-Me dijeron que debí avisar con más tiempo. Dijo Wally acostándose de golpe

-Bueno, entonces supongo que no nos queda de otra que irnos, vamos Nigel. Dijo Hoaguie resignado

-…nos vemos mañana en el cole, Wally. Dijo Nigel sonriendo débilmente

-…si

-Mientras tanto-

-Kuki…?. Dijo Mushi con cierto temor

La pequeña estaba lista para irse a la casa del árbol; pero no quería despedirse y dejar sola a su hermana, quien estaba lista hace un buen rato

…tal vez Nigel no le dijo…

-Ding Dong-

Kuki se sonrojó de golpe al escuchar el timbre y rápidamente se fue a abrir la puerta

-Hola Wa—

-Hola Kooks. Dijo el muchacho parado frente a ella.-Nos vamos?

Kuki miró lentamente hacia el reloj que marcaba las 10:11 y bajó la mirada tristemente

-…sí. Dijo Kuki sonriendo débilmente.-Vamos…Ace…

**Que les pareció?**

**Como ya sabrán hasta el cansancio, esta historia ya la tengo adelantada, así que a la hora de pasarla a Word hace que poco a poco recuerde lo que escribí, algo que, definitivamente no sucede con la de "Reuniendo al legendario sector V", pero ya que he dejado este capi en la primera parte, trataré con más fuerzas de actualizar pronto, para así no perder la ilación de lo que sucede, nos vemos en la segunda parte de esta fiesta!**


	27. FIESTA (parte 2)

Ace sonrió

-estas muy linda, pensé que ya no se podía

-..Gracias Ace, tú también estas muy elegante

Ace estaba con saco y pantalón negros, camisa blanca (los primeros botones desabrochados), corbata negra mal ajustada y zapatos negros

-muchas gracias. Dijo Ace riendo.-ah cierto!

Ace busco en los bolsillos de su saco y sacó un hermoso corsage

-Wow es hermoso!. Dijo Kuki haciendo brillar sus ojos violetas

-espero este a la altura de una chica tan hermosa como tu...

Kuki miro a Ace y vio que el chico estaba sonrojado, pero aun así sonreía sin dejar de mirarla fijamente

-Ace…Gracias por esto pero no es un baile jaja. Dijo Kuki riendo.-aun así me Lo pondré. Dijo intentando abrir aquella transparente y delicada caja

-yo te lo pongo. Dijo abriendo la caja cuidadosamente.-dame tu mano

Kuki lentamente alzo su mano y mientras que Ace le colocaba aquel corsage; ella lo miraba cuidadosamente...el chico era tan atento con ella que la confundía

'Quisiera que Wally fuera un poco más atento y detallista como lo es Ace' pensó la asiática bajando la mirada

-listo. Dijo Ace soltando suavemente la mano de la japonesa.-ahora si vámonos

-está bien. Dijo Kuki saliendo de sus pensamientos

Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas y caminaron hacia la casa de Lizzie, que estaba inesperadamente cerca. Aquella pareja se fue sin darse cuenta que los habían visto, y hasta los habían tomado foto

-esto no le gustara para nada a Wally. Dijo Hoaguie incrédulo

-veo que Ace si va en serio con Kuki. Dijo Nigel mientras enviaba esa foto desde su cel

-la enviaras a Wally no?. Dijo Hoaguie con media sonrisa

-obviamente. Dijo Nigel cerrando su celular

-mientras tanto en la casa del árbol-

-para que me llamo, líder?.

Dijo Joey sonrojado

-siéntate agente 4.1. Dijo Mushi haciéndole espacio en un lado de su cama.-lamento haberte llamado a solas

-n-no se preocupe!. Dijo Joey esperanzado.-d-de que me quiere hablar?

-respóndame sinceramente. Dijo Mushi acercándose a el rubio.-su hermano fue a la fiesta si o no?

Joey bajo la mirada inexpresivamente mientras en su interior sus esperanzas se morían lentamente…junto con una gran parte de su corazón

-no, al idiota no lo dejaron

-y que?! Acaso no recuerda que él se escapaba de cada internado en el que lo metían?!

-parece que perdió su toque. Dijo Joey sin expresión alguna

-no lo creo. Dijo la japonesa entrecerrando los ojos.-lo que le falta es motivación

-motivación?

-así es. Dijo sonriendo.-y creo que tengo un plan

-Ya en la fiesta-

-niggie! Pensé que no vendrías!. Dijo Lizzie corriendo hacia Nigel (y por correr hablo de empujando a todos)

-hola Lizzie, feliz cumpleaños. Dijo Nigel nervioso

-oh vamos no seas tímido. Dijo Lizzie apegándose a él.-ven baila conmigo!

-wah! E-está bien. Dijo Nigel mientras era arrastrado por la pelirroja

Hoaguie se rio de aquella escena y se fue hacia el buffet.

Mientras tanto-

-jaja te dije que no lo tomes todo de un sorbo!. Dijo Ace riéndose como nunca

-c-cállate!. Dijo Kuki haciendo muecas de disgusto.-es la primera vez que pruebo soda asi que no me cuestione-hic!

-jaja a poco ya te emborrachaste?. Dijo Ace riendo.-eres una niñita

-que no lo soy!. Dijo Kuki cruzándose de brazos.-es solo que me afecta porque nunca he tomado

Ambos estaban sentados en una de las pocas mesas que había, ya que mayormente era pista de baile

-bueno está bien. Dijo Ace tomando un sorbo de su copa.-nunca más te hare tomar esto

-gracias. Dijo Kuki.-por todo..

-todo?

-si...tu muchas veces-hic…me has hecho sentir bien cuando me estaba-hic...derrumbando. Dijo Kuki esforzándose para ser coherente.-gracias por eso

-Kuki..

Ace la iba a abrazar pero se detuvo; alzo la vista y diviso que En el segundo piso había una terraza, así que decidió llevarla ahí

-acompáñame Kooks. Dijo Ace ayudándola a pararse

-vamos al planeta de los simios arco iri-hic!. Dijo Kuki riendo

'Odio admitirlo...pero creo que esto está yendo más allá de un simple gusto'. Pensó Ace mientras la llevaba del brazo suavemente

-Mientras tanto-

-ya te dije que no me puedo ir, Joey!. Grito Wally desde el baño

-entonces porque te bañas?. Dijo Joey sacando el terno de su hermano

-porque siempre me baño antes de dormir!. Dijo Wally saliendo del baño.-porque tanto insistes?

-porque, soy tu hermano y sé que te gustaría ir...porque Kuki fue

-q-que diablos dices?!. Dijo Wally sonrojado.-hablas como si me importara

-y así no es? Oh vamos todavía tienes tiempo. Dijo Joey mirando en el celular de Wally.-solo cámbiate y ve, yo te cubro…Hey tienes un mensaje se Nigel

-dame eso. Dijo Wally quitándole el celular a Joey.-y ya te dije que no voy a i-

Wally abrió sus ojos enormemente al ver aquel mensaje

-..Wally?. Dijo Joey preocupado.-pasa algo?

-cúbreme Joey. Dijo Wally frunciendo el ceño.-ya me cansé de todo esto

Joey sonrió

-no has cambiado…hermano

-En la fiesta-

-Nigel!. Dijo Hoaguie corriendo hacia su anterior líder.-ven conmigo un momento

-no ves que estamos ocupados?. Dijo Lizzie molesta

-ya vengo Lizzie. Dijo Nigel yéndose un poco fastidiado, nunca tolero a gente asi de caprichosa

-pero..argh!.Dijo Lizzie cruzándose de brazos

Hoaguie llevo a Nigel al segundo piso, por un pasadizo Un tanto oscuro

-Hoaguie? Por qué me traes aquí?. Dijo Nigel mirando hacia todos lados

-shh cállate Nigel. Dijo Hoaguie mirando hacia el final de aquel pasadizo.-vi que Ace trajo a Kuki aquí

-aquí?!. Exclamo Nigel

-si pero shh!. Tenemos que escuchar lo que dicen

-está bien. Dijo Nigel acercándose a la terraza, seguido por Hoaguie

-Mientras tanto, cerca al baile-

Wally corría rápidamente mientras se acomodaba su corbata anaranjada

El estaba con pantalón negro, camisa blanca, corbata anaranjada y zapatos negros...y sinceramente le quedaba bien

'Es que no pueden dejarla sola un momento?!'. Pensó enojado

Al llegar a la entrada, se acomodó rápidamente su cabello y volteo de reojo para ver quien lo miraba tanto, ya que hace un buen rato estaba siendo observado; luego de ver que solo se trataba de un niño con un yo-yo, revolvió los ojos y entro buscando desesperadamente a Kuki

-uf pensé que me reconocería. Dijo el chico aliviado

-sabía que vendrías lee. Dijo una suave y un poco chillona voz que el pequeño conocía muy bien

-Sonya?!. Grito volteando asustado.-t-tu...que haces aquí?!

-mientras tú te obsesionabas investigando a ese ex-sector, yo te investigue a ti, y así fue como acabamos aquí. Dijo Sonya un poco sonrojada

Lee volteo sonrojado pues recién se había dado cuenta que la rubia estaba con un lindo vestido rosa pastel que le llegaba a los pies

-Sonya...es casi medianoche. Dijo lee mirándola de reojo.-debiste contarme que me estabas siguiendo para así haberte traído o algo…pudo haberte pasado cualquier cosa a estas horas

-lee, siempre has estado preocupándote por mí y te lo agradezco, pero...yo también me quería preocupar por ti. Dijo Sonya bajando la mirada triste y avergonzada.-siempre me sobreproteges, pero ya no soy la indefensa niñita que era cuando entramos al KND

-ya sé que no pero...es que yo-ay no!. Dijo lee volteando a ver hacia la fiesta.-me olvide por completo de mi investigación por hablar contigo! Vete a casa-no no no...es tarde y te puede pasar algo, mejor ven conmigo. Dijo 84 llevándola de la mano y adentrándose con la sonrojada y sorprendida rubia en aquel mar de adolescentes

-Mientras tanto-

-porque me has traído aquí, Ace?. Dijo Kuki más sobria que antes

-porque aquí es mucho más tranquilo que allá abajo. Dijo Ace mirándola fijamente.-además, te ves hermosa a la luz de la luna

Kuki se sonrojo y miro a Ace, éste la miraba con una sonrisa

-ya deja de halagarme Ace, eres un exagerado jaja. Bromeo Kuki un tanto sonrojada

-no exagero. Dijo Ace seriamente.-yo solo estoy diciendo lo que pienso…y siento

Kuki al escuchar eso miro a otro lado para que su mirada no se encuentre con la del chico. Se supone que había decidido rechazar su declaración porque a ella no le gustaba...entonces, porque aún no lo rechazaba, porque no lo alejaba?

-mientras tanto-

-perdóname Abby, debo ir a investigar a todos los adolescentes que halla en esta fiesta, ya sabes, es mí-

-es tu misión como agente secreto o como se diga. Dijo Abby

Sirviéndose un vaso de soda.-no te preocupes por mí, yo ya encontrare a algún conocido

-sí, gracias Abby. Dijo Mauricio más aliviado.-me alegro que no hallas cambiado nada, bueno…nos vemos en un rato

-mientras tanto-

Wally buscaba por todos lados a Kuki, lo cual era sumamente difícil pues había demasiada gente que casi ni se podía caminar

-así que esta es una fiesta de adolescentes, huh?. Dijo Wally aflojando su corbata.-lo único diferente a las fiestas de niños es el horario

-d-disculpa..

Wally volteo para ver quien lo sujetaba del saco

-aquí abajo, tonto!

-a quien le llamas tonto niñita?!. Dijo Wally molesto

-quiero que me hagas un favor

-me pides un favor después de que me llamaste tonto?!. Dijo Wally arqueando una ceja

-es que no veo donde puede están las escaleras y por ahí esta mi mami. Dijo la niñita con voz triste

-...Argh está bien. Dijo Wally sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de la niñita.-por cierto, cómo te llamas? Una niñita como tú no debería andar despierta a estas horas, menos en una fiesta de adolescentes

-me llamo Sonya. Dijo la rubia mirándolo molesta por el comentario del güero, quien antes era uno de los que más odiaba a los adolescentes.-y estoy aquí porque...porque soy familiar de la cumpleañera

-de Lizzie?. Dijo Wally sorprendido.-valla, no se parecen en nada, gracias a dios

Ambos se rieron

-listo, aquí están las escaleras. Dijo Wally soltando la mano de la rubia

-gracias. Dijo Sonya subiendo rápidamente los peldaños

'Tal vez Kuki este en el segundo Piso con el idiota de Ace'. Pensó Wally frunciendo el ceño.-buscare ahí cuando acabe de buscar en todo este gran lugar

-mientras tanto-

Mauricio ya se había ido hace un rato y Abby estaba por acabarse su 9 vaso de soda

-ahh! Este ponche esta-hic! Riquísimo!. Dijo Abby a punto de servirse más

-ya has tomado demasiado, no crees?. Dijo una silueta parada al frente suyo que, para Abby, era difícil de divisar

-mira rubia, nunca he probado un-hic ponche asi de dulce y no lo dejare de tomar porque una-hic chica tan extrañamente borrosa me lo ordene. Dijo Abby arrastrando las palabras y con los ojos entrecerrados

-jajaja se ve que es tu primera vez tomando soda, pero tranquila. Dijo rodeándola del brazo.-yo estaré contigo el resto de la noche

-eh?...ah!. Grito Abby soltándose como pudo.-tu eres Chad!

-jaja aww, a pesar de que nos presentamos hace un par de horas, ya recuerdas mi nombre, será que te la pasaste pensando en mí?

-qué?! A-aléjate de mí!. Dijo Abby tratando de retroceder pero era difícil ya que; por primera vez en su vida, experimentaba sin querer, lo que era estar ebria

-jaja ni creas que podrás huir de mí. Dijo Chad jalándola bruscamente hacia el.-y menos en el estado tan desastroso en el que afortunadamente te encontré

-que...quieres?. Dijo Abby tan seriamente como pudo

-jaja esa es una muy buena pregunta Abby. Dijo poniendo una mano en su cintura y obligándola a caminar junto a él.-qué te parece si hablamos de ello en la terraza? Allá no tendremos que gritar para Hablar

-qué?! N-no! Yo no-hic quiero ir contigo a ninguna parte!. Dijo Abby intentando escapar, pero eso solo hizo que Chad la sostenga más bruscamente

-iras conmigo quieras o no. Dijo mirándola con una gran sonrisa.-ahora, relájate y disfruta de la noche, que yo me encargare de compensar tu falta de memoria con nuevos agradables recuerdos

-tú...como sabes lo de mi memoria?!. Dijo poniéndose frente a él.-que te dijo cree?!

-jaja no hace falta que cree me diga nada, yo estoy al tanto de tu situación, querida Abby. Dijo chad acariciando con una mano el largo cabello de Abby, haciendo que ella retroceda bruscamente y lo mire entre seria y confundida

-quiero que me digas que sabes tú de mí, Chad. Dijo Abby mirándolo desafiante

-pues si eso quieres, vamos a la terraza. Dijo Chad alzando su mano derecha hacia Abby.-la decisión, ahora es tuya

Abby dudo por varios segundos, no quería aceptar sabiendo que ella estaba reaccionando torpemente debido al "ponche" o por el hecho de que, apenas conociéndolo, le daba muy mala espina

-mi mano no estará alzada toda la noche Abby. Dijo Chad mirándola fijamente y sin quitar su sonrisa confiada

-...

Chad bajo su mano y la puso en el bolsillo de su pantalón, dando a entender a Abby que su oportunidad había acabado

-lastima, veo que no tendrás de otra que tragarte las estupideces que te contaron el sector alfa. Dijo Chad volteando y comenzando a irse.-o peor... vivir con esos repentinos dolores de cabeza en las que recuerdas todo y a la vez Nada..

Abby se quedó en shock al ver que Chad no mentía, él estaba al tanto de su situación

-Chad espera!

Chad dejo de caminar al ser retenido por Abby, quien estaba sujetándolo del brazo

-dime...que sucede?. Dijo volteando con una sonrisa triunfante

-yo...iré contigo

Chad soltó un par de carcajadas y, tomado del brazo de Abby, caminaron hacia el segundo piso

-mientras tanto-

-estas segura que lo pusiste en su manga?. Dijo lee sacando una maquina muy parecida a lo que sería una Tablet, y con eso podía monitorear los inventos espías

-justo detrás del botón de su camisa. Dijo Sonya sonriendo.-Wally, no ha cambiado nada…

-…luego nos ponemos nostálgicos Sonya. Dijo lee concentrado en su investigación.-listo! Ya puedo ver donde esta!

-genial!. Dijo Sonya viendo con Lee como Wally buscaba por todos lados

-parece que buscara algo o alguien

-..en caso el recordara, tu y yo sabemos a quién buscaría

-aww si el recordara y la estuviera buscando seria lindo!. Dijo Sonya apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Lee.-te imaginas? Lo emocionante que sería recordar a esa persona especial a pesar de que te habían borrado la memoria

Lee se sonrojo a tope tanto por el comentario que por el hecho de tenerla asi de cerca

-Sonya...haz tomado algo de soda?

-eh?! Claro que no!. Dijo mirándolo molesta.-porque lo dices?

-por nada, tan solo no digas cosas asi tan de golpe. Dijo poniendo una mano en su rostro para ocultar su sonrojo

-está bien. Dijo Sonya bajando la mirada.-cuanto tiempo vamos a Quedarnos en este cuarto? Es tan amplio que me da miedo...esta oscuro

-..Tranquila, esta cosa alumbra lo suficiente como para que este cuarto este iluminado y no tanto como para llamar la atención. Dijo lee escribiendo las coordenadas en su maquina

Sonya suspiro profundamente, mientras que lee aún se arrepentía de haber hecho que Sonya deje de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de el

-mientras tanto-

-a-Ace...yo-

-aquí es un buen luga-

Kuki y Ace voltearon para ver quienes estaban interrumpiendo aquel momento, encontrándose con Abby y Chad

-valla, nos ganaron el mejor lugar de la casa. Dijo Chad con una mirada de molestia

-...hola, Kuki. Dijo Abby con la mirada apagada y un tanto avergonzada

-..Hola. Dijo Kuki aparentando frialdad pues aun recordaba lo mal que la trato; aunque por dentro estaba realmente agradecida de que la hallan interrumpido

Ace tan solo miro a Abby y Chad con molestia e incomodidad pues el también recordaba lo mal que había tratado Abby a Kuki

-…Ven Abby, se de otro lugar mucho más cómodo. Dijo Chad llevándola un poco bruscamente, algo que alarmó a Kuki pero, al ver la cara de aparente "normalidad" de Abby, pensó que no era nada preocupante

Ace toco la mano de Kuki en un intento por retomar la conversación, esta vez no habría mas interrupciones

..Al menos por ahora…

-mientras tanto, en la entrada de la gran terraza con balcón en donde se encontraba Kuki y Ace, se hallaban sigilosamente escondidos tras la puerta de vidrio deslizable Nigel y Hoaguie

-oye Hoaguie...ese chico esta que lleva a Abby de mala manera

-…No me interesa la vida de esa chica. Dijo Hoaguie bajando la mirada

-a mí tampoco me agrada tanto que digamos, pero no voy a permitir que el le haga algo

-pues si quieres ir anda, yo seguiré aquí vigilando que este chico no le haga nada a mi amiga

-…Regreso entonces

Nigel se fue apresuradamente dejando a Hoaguie un tanto pensativo y amargado

-Mientras-

-maldita sea, ya les dije que no vine a bailar!. Dijo Wally mirando por todos lados

-pero se supone que vienes a la fiesta a bailar no?. Dijeron unas chicas interesadas en el australiano

-pues no me importa, yo no vine a a eso y punto. Dijo viendo al segundo piso.-y saben que? Si tienen tele ahí se ven, adiós.

Wally corrió hacia el segundo piso, para así tener una mejor vista del baile y poder divisar a la japonesa

-Mientras tanto-

-es un hermoso lugar eh. Dijo Chad sentándose en la cama

-no quiero estar aqui, si vamos a hablar que sea en otro lado. Dijo Abby más consciente que antes

-pero aquí hay menos ruido y es más cómodo. Dijo Chad acomodándose.-es más, no te quedes ahí parada y échate a mi lado

-primero muerta. Dijo Abby molesta, aunque la verdad el sueño cada vez era más fuerte y, aunque intente negarlo, veía que el piso se movía

-que aburrida. Dijo Chad con molestia.-bueno, supongo que hacía falta más ponche después de todo

-habla de una vez. Dijo Abby cruzándose de brazos.-que sabes de mí?

-mi información no es gratis, Abby. Dijo Chad parándose Y dirigiéndose hacia Abby con una sonrisa.-que ganare yo con contarte todo?

Abby trago saliva, no sabía muy bien que intenciones tenía el rubio hacia ella pero, sea la que sea, de seguro no eran buenas

-yo...no lo sé...

Chad sonrió y se acercó más a la morena, acorralándola contra la blanquecina pared de aquel gran cuarto

-qué te parece, unirte a los adultos y adolescentes?

Abby sintió que su cuerpo se helo al escuchar eso, por alguna razón sintió que debía negarse profundamente, y si esa era su intuición, lo mejor sería hacerle caso

-lo siento Chad. Dijo Abby intentando salir de ahí.-prefiero no saber nad-

-crees que puedes jugar conmigo de esa manera, 5?!.Dijo Chad molesto mientras la tomaba de los hombros

-suéltame!. Grito Abby asustada y molesta

No tenía escapatoria, sabía que la Chad era más fuerte que ella, y más en la condición en la que se encontraba, la volvían totalmente indefensa

-nadie vendrá a salvart-

Un estruendoso sonido de vidrios rompiéndose se escuchó en la gran habitación

-te dijo que la sueltes!

Chad volteo asustado por la repentina aparición del chico

-Nigel!. Dijo Abby corriendo hacia el

Nigel se puso delante de Abby para que Chad no intente nada, algo que molesto más al rubio

-suéltala, no vino contigo

-pero se ira conmigo. Dijo Nigel con voz decidida

-no te metas en esto!. Dijo Chad abalanzándose sobre Nigel; éste fue más rápido y esquivo al rubio, haciendo que caiga bruscamente contra el suelo, haciendo que pierda la conciencia

Nigel aprovecho Eso para sujetar la mano de Abby e irse ambos hacia otro lado muy lejos de ahí, ese chico era capaz de todo

Abby intentaba correr lo más que podía, algo difícil pues sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba y el miedo aún estaba presente, sin contar el hecho de que aun veía borroso; sin embargo, la calidez de la mano de Nigel la tranquilizaba lo suficiente como para saber que todo iría bien y que estaba segura

-Mientras tanto-

-aquella interrupción fue muy molesta. Dijo Ace seriamente.-esa morena no me cae para nada

-y eso porque?. Dijo Kuki apoyándose en el balcón.-también te dijo o hizo algo?

-a mí no, pero por el simple hecho que te lo haya hecho a ti…también me lo hizo a mí. Dijo Ace sonriendo y apoyando un brazo en el balcón

-no te preocupes, ya no me dejare intimidar por nadie

-aun así déjame preocuparme por ti. Dijo Ace tomando la blanquecina mano de la japonesa.-no me gustaría que cambies

-Ace...y-yo ya me siento mejor!. Dijo Kuki nerviosa y sonrojada.-bajemos a la fiesta, nos van a regañar si nos ven por aquí

-si quieres bajar por mi está bien, pero primero. Dijo Ace mirándola fijamente.-respóndeme algo

-…Bueno. Dijo Kuki evitando la mirada del chico

-veras…recuerdas cuando te dije la lista de los que estaban enamorados de ti?

-sí, bueno ya me preguntaste ahora vamos. Dijo Kuki aliviada

-espera!. Dijo Ace tomándola de la mano.-yo...no recibí una respuesta sobre ello

Kuki trago saliva pues ya no tenía escapatoria...había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión...

-Mientras tanto-

-lee...ya tengo sueño. Se quejó Sonya frotándose un ojo

-pues no hubieras venido. Le respondió Lee mientras seguía monitoreando.-ay Sonya, deberías dejar de arriesgarte tanto, que no siempre te podré proteger

-y quien dice que necesito que me protejas?! te recuerdo que soy líder de un sector! Y se cuidarme sola!. Dijo Sonya sacándole la lengua a lee

-espera, sony-

La chica por intentar irse se topó bruscamente con una alta y crespa adolescente

-Hey, que demonios hace una niñita en una fiesta de grandes?!

-c-cree!. Balbuceo Sonya quedándose petrificada al ver a uno de los más poderosos enemigos de su sector

-un minuto. Dijo Cree mirándola detenidamente.-tú no eres-

-somos familiares de la cumpleañera!. Dijo lee tomando del brazo a Sonya.-solo hemos venido a saludarla

-hmm...pues saluden y váyanse de una vez, este no es lugar para mocosos como ustedes. Dijo Cree yéndose

-Sonya...Sonya!. Dijo lee sacudiéndola suavemente de los hombros

-ah...s-si?!.Dijo Sonya reaccionando

-ay Sonya...me asustaste. Dijo lee apoyando su cabeza en los hombros de la rubia.-es por esto que siempre debo protegerte…

-l-lo siento lee. Dijo Sonya asustada y sonrojada.-siempre que veo a Cree me bloqueo...ella me da miedo

-lo se…es por eso que a partir de ahora no te separes de mí, de acuerdo?. Dijo lee levantando su cabeza para ver fijamente a Sonya

-..si, mejor volvamos a la habitación para que sigas vigilando a Sonya

-buena idea, vamos. Dijo lee tomándola de la mano

-Mientras tanto-

-..P-pero tú no me dijiste que esperabas una respuesta mía. Dijo Kuki riendo nerviosamente

-Kuki. Dijo Ace tomando la mano de la japonesa.-yo sé que te gusta el rubio ese…pero no quiero que vivas engañada

-engañada?. Pregunto Kuki entrecerrando los ojos

-..Wally y Fanny se quieren.

-qu-?!. Grito Hoaguie, pero alguien le tapó la boca

Kuki se quedó petrificada al escuchar eso; Ace sonrió al notar eso

-…Quiero ir al…tocado…snif

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar, era algo inevitable después de todo

Ace la abrazo tiernamente para que llore en sus brazos; Kuki al principio se quiso ir de ahí, pero luego de sentir la calidez de alguien que "si la quería", se aferró a él y lloro desconsoladamente

-Mientras-

Nigel y Abby habían corrido por todos lados, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña sala de estar, ambos se sentaron en un gran sillón beige

-Abby estas bien?. Dijo Nigel sumamente cansado por correr -s-sí. Dijo Abby temblando.-gracias Nigel

-ese tipo quien se cree que es?. Dijo Nigel molesto.-nadie puede tratarte de esa manera, si llegaba a tocarte siquiera un cabello tuyo, yo-

Abby lo abrazo tomándolo por sorpresa; Nigel se ruborizo mucho al sentir aquel abrazo, sin embargo le correspondió.

-tranquila Abby. Dijo Nigel acariciando sus ondulados y oscuros cabellos.-ese inútil no te volverá a fastidia-

-perdóname. Interrumpió Abby abrazándolo con más fuerza.-sé que me porte mal con tus amigos y tu aun así-

-ya no hablemos de eso Abby. Dijo Nigel limpiando las lágrimas de La morena.-son cosas que ya pasaron, y ahora no importan

-…Gracias. Dijo Abby dándole nuevamente un cálido abrazo

-Mientras tanto-

-tu..?!.Grito Hoaguie después de haber lanzado un puntapié a quien le había tapado la boca

-idiota me arruinaste el vestido!. Grito la chica

-porque impediste que hablara con Kuki, Lizzie!. Dijo Hoaguie molesto

-oh no es nada personal. Dijo Lizzie limpiándose el vestido.-solo sigo el acuerdo

-qué acuerdo Lizzie!. Dijo Hoaguie entrecerrando los ojos.-que has acordado con ace?!

-ya lo veras gordo. Rio Lizzie

-si le haces algo a Kuki, yo-

-ah entonces era cierto!. Dijo Lizzie asombrada.-de verdad te gusta Kuki?

-claro que no, pero es mi mejor amiga y por eso la cuido

-ay que tierno. Dijo Lizzie sarcásticamente.-pues entonces despreocúpate que esto le convendrá a ella

Hoaguie iba a responder pero vio que había una puerta detrás de la pelirroja así que opto por empujarla e irse.

-Mientras tanto-

-no quería ser yo quien te diga esto, Kuki. Dijo Ace abrazándola con más fuerza.-pero es que no podía aguantar verte enamorada de quien no te correspondía

-..Estas seguro de que ellos…

Kuki se trababa con sus propias palabras y sentía un nudo en la garganta al hablar del rubio. Y es que recordaba perfectamente cuando estudiaron juntos, cuando la cargo, como la tranquilizo con el tema de sus padres, las peleas sin sentido, aquel día lluvioso...era frustrante saber que justo cuando se había dado cuenta que amaba a aquel rubio…tenga que dejarlo ir..

-..Si Kuki, es más. Dijo Ace sacando su celular.-tengo pruebas

-..me las podrías enseñar?. Dijo Kuki limpiándose sus lágrimas

Ace busco aquella imagen de ellos dos y se la enseño a Kuki, ella miro indiferente aquella foto, aunque sus ojos comenzaron a llorar de nuevo

-lo lamento Kuki. Dijo Ace volviéndola a a abrazar.-creo que fue mala idea enseñarte algo tan doloroso para ti

-no, está bien. Dijo Kuki alejándose un poco de Ace.-creo que lo veía venir….hacen una...bonita pareja

-yo sé con quién tu harías mejor pareja. Dijo Ace sonriendo y acercándose a ella.-aun no me has dado una respuesta

Kuki lo miro detenidamente y suspiro hondo

Mientras tanto

Wally había revisado más de 3 veces la fiesta entera, le hervía la sangre de solo imaginarse que Ace y Kuki podrían estar por otros lados

-quien diría que me encontraría a Nigel de esa manera..

Wally volteo a ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con Chad, este reconoció al rubio al instante, ya que su peinado no había cambiado mucho de digamos

-Hey! Pero si es 4!

-hah?.Dijo Wally arqueando una ceja.-este tipo ya bebió más de lo necesario

-jaja olvide que habías sido destituido. Dijo Chad pasando por su lado.-salúdame a..Ay como se llamaba?

-no te conozco y creo que me estas confundiendo con alguien más así que piérdete. Dijo Wally fastidiado.-preferiría que estés perdido tu antes que Kuki. Susurro esto ultimo

-Kuki!.Dijo Chad recordando.-yo la conocía como 3 hasta que una vez te escuche diciendo su nombre mientras Dormías

-este tipo está loco. Susurro Wally incomodo

-si quieres no me creas. Dijo avanzando.-cielos que ingratos son los decomisionados. Susurro divertido

Wally volvió a ver su celular para recordar cómo estaba vestida Kuki y así volverla a buscar, cuando escucho pasos hacia el

-ah casi lo olvido!. Dijo Chad subiendo las escaleras

-recuerdo haberte dicho que te pierdas. Dijo Wally mirándolo con fastidio

-valla que eres un malagradecido. Dijo Chad volteando para irse.-y eso que iba a decirte que Kuki está con un chico en la terraza

Wally se congelo al escuchar eso

-qué?!. Dijo Wally deteniendo al rubio

-ahora si me quieres escuchar no?. Dijo Chad.-valla interesado que eres Wally-

-deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y dime en donde esta Kuki!. Dijo Wally sujetándolo de la corbata a Chad

-..Sígueme

-mientras tanto-

-más...tiempo?. Dijo Ace decepcionado

-te prometo que no será mucho. Dijo Kuki con semblante triste.-además, ahora mismo yo-

-Kuki!

Kuki iba a voltear pero Ace fue más rápido en acercarse a ella y besarla… Con el fin de que Wally presencie todo

**D: maldito Ace!  
**

**Adoro a Lee, es tan asasadasadas jaja **

**Y ahora?! Que creen que pasará? Que les pareció?**

**Este capítulo en verdad que es largo, así que creo que compensa todo el tiempo sin actualizar uwu**

**Sin más que reportar, nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


	28. Un grave malentendido

**Holaa! Lo sé, me demoré en actualizar esta historia, y no puedo excusarme de ello, solo puedo decir que como guardo en notas de celular, es un poco más difícil pasarlo a Word –por eso ahora todo lo hago desde Evernote-. En fin, lo bueno es que aquí está el último capítulo que tenía por adelantado, a partir de aquí los hare y cuando acabe los publicaré de inmediato, espero que con eso sea un poco más responsable a la hora de publicar periódicamente jeje, bueeeno no los aburro más, a leer!**

Wally al ver eso se congelo pues…había llegado tarde, así que volteo lentamente y se fue sin mirar atrás...perdiéndose el resto de la historia

Kuki logro soltarse de Ace para mirarlo molesta

-Ace!. Dijo tapándose la boca.-p-porque hiciste eso!

-lo siento Kuki. Dijo Ace nervioso pero a la vez aliviado.-yo...no calcule lo que hacia

-..m-me tengo que ir. Dijo yéndose rápidamente con una mano en su rostro, para ocultar su sonrojo

Ace quiso detenerla pero se contuvo pues sabía que empeoraría las cosas

-mientras tanto-

Hoaguie corría por los pasillos buscando donde estaba Kuki y Ace

-vaya, esta casa es enorme. Dijo con una respiración acelerada pues llevaba corriendo un buen rato. Justo cuando iba a ir por un pasadizo, se percató de que había un chico sentado en una esquina a lado de una gran ventana entreabierta que dejaba pasar la luz de la luna; aquella luz alumbraba directamente a la cabeza gacha del chico, haciendo ver como una pequeña lagrima se escondía entre sus alborotados cabellos rubios

-...Wally?. Pregunto Hoaguie con duda mientras se acercaba poco a poco al rubio.-eres tu?

-...vete Hoaguie, no estoy de humor para nada. Dijo secamente el australiano mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre sus rodillas para cubrir su rostro ahí.-por favor...déjame solo

-que paso?. Dijo Hoaguie preocupado e intrigado.-viniste a ver a Kuki no? Yo sé dónde está! Solo sígueme y-

-se dónde está!. Exclamo el rubio con voz enfadada y dolida.-ella...esta besándose con Ace en el balcón

-qué?!. Grito Hoaguie sonrojado e impactado.-imposible! A ella-

-yo los vi. Dijo Wally levantando su mirada para ver fijamente a su amigo.-cuando yo llegue, el me vio y beso a Kuk-

Wally al darse cuenta de la historia se puso de pie rápidamente

-Wally? Ahora que sucede?. Pregunto Hoaguie con inquietud

-...ese maldito. Susurro Wally con enfado mientras poco a poco iba apretando sus puños

-que pasa Wally?. Dijo Hoaguie sin entender.-de que te acabas de dar cuenta?

-el la beso cuando llegue. Dijo Wally mirando a Hoaguie con furia.-ese maldito me hizo creer que se besaron cuando en realidad el la beso!

-y tu vaya que eres lento eh, idiota!. Dijo Hoaguie tomando el brazo de Wally.-vamos! Tenemos que separarl-

Sin siquiera escucharlo; Wally ya estaba corriendo desenfrenadamente, dejando atrás a Hoaguie y sin posibilidades de alcanzarlo

-Hey. Dijo empezando a correr.-por lo menos esperam-

Hoaguie se quedó parado en seco al ver que acababa de pasar por una pequeña sala de estar con la puerta entreabierta, en la que estaban Abby y Nigel; el los miro de reojo y luego de eso siguió caminando apretando sus puños con fuerza

-mientras tanto, cerca de ahi-

-esta vez Chad llego muy lejos. Dijo lee frunciendo el ceño.-con esta prueba podre ordenar su captura y hacer que le borren la memoria; ya que un poco más y hacia que 4 recuerde todo de su sector y del KND!

-tranquilo lee. Dijo Sonya tranquilizándolo.-lo bueno es que 4 no le creyó nada

-vamos, tenemos que ir hacia el balcón

-aun quieres seguir con esto?. Dijo Sonya entrecerrando los ojos.-tu labor es vigilar a los miembros del TND, no a los ex-agentes

-no Sonya, mi sector existe para situaciones como ésta, por algo es el sector "?", son casos especiales e importantes

-está bien…pero, que pasara si es verdad que ellos se recuerdan?

-bueno mi misión consiste en confirmar mis sospechas, así que supongo que les harán recordar todo para asi borrarles la memoria completamente. Dijo lee mirando hacia el pasadizo que llevaba al balcon.-4 ya se fue, vamos Sonya!

-ah…sí. Dijo Sonya encerrándose en sus pensamientos, ya que recordaba muy bien todo lo que el sector v hizo por ellos

"Puede que lee no recuerde todo lo que pasamos junto a ese sector…pero yo sí que lo recuerdo…les ayudaré...sector v". Pensó decidida

-mientras tanto-

Kuki estaba parada en las escaleras pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar, no quería bajar a la fiesta pues no tenía humor para estar entre tanto barullo, pero tampoco quería estar entre tanto silencio ya que le hacía recordar muchas cosas

-…Kuki?

La japonesa volteo con desgano y sonrió débilmente ante Hoaguie, este tampoco estaba con un buen humor, sin embargo sabía que no era momento para hablar de eso

-que día no?. Dijo Kuki bajando la mirada con dirección al baile

-ya lo creo. Dijo Hoaguie acercándose a la chica.-...Kuki quiero que sepas que vi todo

Kuki volteo algo sorprendida y sonrojada.-nos viste…eh

-al menos una parte. Dijo rascándose su nuca.-pero lo suficiente como para saber que Ace mentía!

-como que mintió?. Dijo Kuki entrecerrando los ojos

-Wally no está para nada interesado en Fanny. Dijo mirándola fijamente

-..me mostro una foto en la que ambos reían y jugueteaban en el bus. Dijo mirando su corsage

-y que tiene de malo?. Dijo Hoaguie arqueando una ceja.-pueden ser amigos no? Así como tú y yo

-porque me hablas de esto Hoaguie?. Dijo Kuki apretando los puños.-si Wally y yo no somos nada, no debería importarme Quien le guste o con quien se juegue

-pero te importa, no es así?. Dijo Hoaguie con una sonrisa

-…

-sígueme, te ayudare a que te decidas. Dijo el chico tomando la delicada mano de la japonesa

Kuki iba a negarse pero quiso confiar en Hoaguie, pues lo consideraba su amigo

-mientras tanto-

-que haces aquí, rubio?. Dijo Ace sin voltear a mirarlo

-sabias que vendría verdad?. Dijo Wally secándose su sudor

-la verdad es que no, te creía mas idiota

-y yo menos cobarde. Dijo aflojando su corbata.-mira que besar a la fuerza a Kuki

-jaja veo que estas tan dolido con lo que viste que te investiste esa tontería. Dijo Ace subiéndose las mangas de su camisa.-yo no la forcé a nada, tanto ella como yo queríamos ese bes-

Ace cayó al suelo al ser golpeado por Wally, este estaba realmente molesto

-sí, estuve tan dolido que me creí tu escenita. Dijo Wally tomando del cuello.-pero luego reaccione y por eso vine a darte tu merecido

-jaja, lo comprendo rubio. Dijo Ace mirándolo fijamente.-yo también estaría así en tu lugar, aguantaste mucho eh

-estas tan ebrio que ya ni sabes lo que dices!. Dijo Wally botándolo bruscamente.-me das asco

-jaja puede que el alcohol se me haya subido a la cabeza. Dijo Ace parándose.-pero aun así se lo que estoy diciendo…cuatro

-cuatro?. Dijo Wally arqueando una ceja.-y eso que demonios significa?

-Jajaja me das lastima güero. Se burló Ace.-yo prefiero estar borracho que estar como tu...sin recordar todo lo que viví

-hah?!. Dijo Wally mas confundido que Antes

-ya estoy harto de fingir que no los conozco. Dijo Ace poniéndose serio.-es como atacar cuando uno duerme, no tiene gracia

-creo que te golpee muy fuerte. Dijo Wally volteando para irse.-te malogre el coco

-vete si prefieres vivir con esos vagos recuerdos de tu infancia!. Dijo Ace con ira

-…qué?. Dijo Wally sorprendido e incrédulo

-ahora que lo han olvidado todo, tengo una última oportunidad para estar con Kuki, no la desperdiciare

-no me cambies de tem-...Olvidarlo todo? Hemos olvidado algo? Yo y quien más?!. Dijo Wally lleno de dudas

-…Vete rubio. Dijo Ace un poco más cuerdo.-no te aproveches de la situación

-no me iré hasta que me digas lo que sabes!. Dijo Wally acercándose a Ace

-Wally!

El australiano freno su caminar y volteo al reconocer tan delicada y dulce voz

-ku...ki

-ahora resuelvan sus dudas. Dijo Hoaguie empujando suavemente a Kuki, para que se acerque a Wally

-..no hay nada que decir. Dijo Kuki bajando la mirada

-ah sí?. Dijo Hoaguie cruzándose de brazos.-Hey Wally, como ves a Fanny?

-a Fanny?. Pregunto Wally arqueando una ceja.-pues la veo...bien, supongo

-Argh idiota. Dijo Hoaguie.-me refiero a-

-a que son ustedes dos. Dijo Kuki con mirada decidida aunque voz un poco titubeante.-ósea...que sientes por ella

-pues...somos amigos. Dijo Wally acercándose a ellos

Hoaguie miro la evidente felicidad de Kuki y sonrió

-bien, esa era la duda de Kuki; ahora tu pregúntale algo

-...Ace te beso a la fuerza o tu…querías que eso pase?. Pregunto Wally con cierto temor, pero aun así no apartaba su mirada de los ojos violáceos de la japonesa

-e-el me beso a la fuerza. Dijo Kuki avergonzada.-lo hizo justo después de decirme que tú y Fanny…se gustaban

-que yo y la pecosa que?!

Wally volteo con furia hacia donde estaba Ace, pero no lo encontró

-y el idiota de Ace?. Dijo Wally con ira

-se fue Ni bien nos vio llegar, pensé que lo habían visto. Dijo Hoaguie volteando para irse.-bueno yo me voy, los dejo solos~

-ay Hoaguie. Dijeron Kuki y Wally al unísono

-jaja no se preocupen por mí, bajare a la fiesta. Dijo el castaño poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.-recién son las 3:30 am, la mejor parte de la fiesta acaba de comenzar

Kuki y Wally se rieron de la ocurrencia del chico y no le dijeron nada más

-así que me celaste con Fanny eh. Dijo Wally con una amplia y pícara sonrisa

-c-cállate. Dijo Kuki avergonzada.-además, tu también me celaste con Ace

Wally no quería decir nada mas ya que el ambiente era perfecto para..

-Hey, defiéndete!. Dijo Kuki con una sonrisa.-oh cierto, debo quitarme este corsage

-corsa-que?. Dijo saliendo de sus fantasías.-esa cosa no se dan en los bailes?

-Ace me lo dio hoy, pero aunque fue un lindo detalle, no lo conservare. Dijo tratando de quitárselo

-a ver te ayudo. Dijo Wally quitándoselo de mala manera

-ay!. Se quejó Kuki

-ups lo lamento. Dijo Wally tomando la mano de Kuki.-me deje llevar por los…

-…Celos?. Dijo Kuki con voz divertida

Wally se ruborizo bastante, ya que era verdad

-...Kuki

-si?. Dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente.-dime Wally

-yo…

-si?. Dijo Kuki cada vez más ruborizada y nerviosa

-puedo destruir esta cosa?. Dijo el rubio señalando el corsage

-ah...si claro, hazlo. Dijo Kuki decepcionada, aunque aún mantenía esa amplia sonrisa

Wally aprovecho para destruir el blanquecino corsage, era perfecto para descargar su ira, pues aun recordaba el beso de Kuki con Ace

-ya te descargaste?. Dijo Kuki cruzándose de brazos

-ah…sí. Dijo Wally algo avergonzado.-pero hubiera preferido descargar mi ira directamente con el idiota que la causó

-..yo confiaba en él. Dijo Kuki bajando la mirada.-y lo peor de todo es que aún lo hago...aun me cuesta creer que el...hizo algo tan...

-supongo que eso llevara tiempo. Dijo Wally mirando hacia la brillante luna llena

-y si bajamos Wally?. Dijo Kuki cambiando de tema.-nos van a resondrar si nos ven aquí

-no creo que eso suceda, la gente está concentrada ahí abajo

-sí, tienes razón…

Ambos se sintieron nerviosos pues ese ambiente les resultaba perfecto para decir muchas cosas…quizás todo lo que hace tiempo llevan sintiendo

Kuki estaba mirando hacia aquella nostálgica casa del árbol. Wally por su parte estaba mirando a la japonesa, el solo verla le hacía sentir muchas cosas que le avergonzaba admitir...pero odiaba ocultar, ya que era algo mucho más fuerte que él.

-Mientras tanto-

Nigel y Abby estaban seguían abrazados en aquel gran sillón, era algo sumamente vergonzoso para ambos.

-e-es hora de irnos, Abby. Dijo Nigel rojo como tomate

-…De acuerdo. Dijo Abby avergonzada pero internamente feliz.-podrías acompañarme a mi casa? Queda algo lejos de aquí

-claro, vamos

Ambos sonrieron y se encaminaron hacia la casa de la morena

-mientras tanto-

-Hoaguie? Debí suponer que vendrías. Dijo una chillona voz de chica

-ahora no Fanny. Contesto Hoaguie alborotando su castaño cabello con su mano derecha

-Hey me reconociste. Dijo Fanny sentándose a Su lado.-Wow...cuantos vasos de soda!

-debo admitir que esta es la primera vez que tomo tanto en mi vida!. Dijo Hoaguie evidentemente ebrio

-oye tú!. Dijo Lizzie acercándose a toda velocidad hacia Hoaguie.-donde esta Nigel! Ya llevo buscándolo media hora!

Hoaguie vio que estaba con otro vestido y recordó el incidente de hace rato

-no tengo idea..

-pues búscalo! Viniste con el no?

-el hecho de venir con Nigel no significa que también me valla con el

-además es imposible encontrarlo entre tanta gente. Interrumpió Fanny tomando un vaso de soda que estaba en la barra.-qué te parece si subes al segundo piso y la buscas?

En ese momento, Hoaguie recordó por qué se emborrachó, sin embargo no dijo nada y solo se limitó a bajar su cabeza

-…Buena idea pelirroja. Dijo Lizzie yéndose

-lo que sea con tal de que dejes de molestar. Respondió Fanny riendo

Lizzie volteo a ver a Fanny con una mirada amenazante y se fue

-bah! Si cree que con miradas me va a atemorizar pues está muy equivocada. Dijo Fanny sirviéndose otro vaso.-tú qué dices Hoaguie?

-pfft! Jajaja

-eh? De que te ríes gordo? .Dijo Fanny arqueando una ceja

-jaja nada, es solo que nunca había visto a alguien capaz de retar a Lizzie

-jaja y esto no es nada. Dijo Fanny con orgullo.-no existe nadie capaz de atemorizarme

-ya me di cuenta. Dijo Hoaguie sirviéndose más soda.-oye, que piensas de Wally?

Fanny sintió que su cara pasaba varios tonos de rojo, cada uno más intenso que el anterior

-p-porque me preguntas eso?!. Dijo la pelirroja Sirviéndose un vaso lleno de soda

-pues, tal vez si me respondes te digo el porqué. Dijo Hoaguie sonriendo

-POV FANNY-

Y ahora que le digo?!...ni siquiera me lo he admitido a mí misma y ahora le diré a alguien más eso?!...Pero, tal vez…solo tal vez...Wally le haya contado algo sobre nosotros a Hoaguie y mi respuesta le ayude a definir sus sentimientos…pero…en verdad tiene sentimientos hacia mí?! Argh! Que confuso es esto!

FIN POV FANNY

-Fanny?

-..Te diré…lo que s-siento. Dijo Fanny mirándolo fijamente mientras se avergonzaba poco a poco

-ok dime

Fanny desvió la mirada hacia otro lado para así no avergonzarse más.-b-bueno...Wally...creo que me gust-

Hoaguie miro con extrañeza a Fanny porque ella no termino de hablar; lentamente volteo hacia donde la pelirroja miraba y vio a Kuki y Wally bajando las escaleras…de la mano

Fanny luego de ver aquella escena solo atino a bajar la mirada y a apretar los puños

-...Fanny-

-me tengo que ir. Dijo Fanny parándose de golpe

-espera! Fanny!

Hoaguie sostuvo la muñeca de la escocesa, y grande fue su sorpresa al ser abrazado por ella

-…Fanny?

-...es por esto que nunca muestro mis sentimientos. Dijo con la voz quebrantada

Hoaguie iba a hablar pero-

-Hey Hoaguie! Bien ahí eh!

Hoaguie volteo molesto al escuchar eso venir de Wally

-vámonos. Dijo Hoaguie llevándola suavemente del hombro

Fanny solamente asintió débilmente y se aferró al pecho de Hoaguie, haciendo que el chico se sonroje

Mientras tanto

-Hoaguie me miro molesto, habré dicho algo Malo?. Pregunto Wally mientras se rascaba su nuca

-a lo mejor interrumpiste algo. Dijo Kuki sacando su celular.-ya son las 4:30! Debo irme

-no me digas que has dejado a tu hermana sola?!. Dijo Wally preocupado

-claro que no, ella se ha ido a jugar en una casa del árbol. Dijo Kuki nostálgicamente.-una grande y misteriosa casa del árbol

-Hey! Mi hermano también juega en esa casa del árbol! Dijo Wally sonriendo.-cierto, Joey! Él se quedó en casa cubriéndome!...debería volver también

-tu casa queda lejos, deberías apresurarte güero. Dijo Kuki con una cálida sonrisa

-...primero te acompaño a tu casa. Dijo el rubio sonrojado.-por más que esté cerca, es peligroso que vallas sola

Kuki se sonrojo mucho al escuchar eso, pero luego sonrió de saber que un chico tan rudo, frio y peleonero...fuera capaz de volverse alguien tan protector, celoso y tierno solo por ella...y solo con ella

-gracias Wally. Dijo Kuki bajando la mirada.-vámonos?

-sí. Dijo Wally sonriendo.-vámonos

-Mientras tanto-

-..Gracias por traerme a mi casa, Nigel. Dijo Abby sonriendo.-te debo mucho

-claro que no. Dijo Nigel rascando su nuca

-claro que sí!. Respondió Abby sobando su brazo.-no me he portado muy bien con tus amigos y aun así tu...gracias

-jaja está bien. Dijo Nigel riendo nerviosamente.-para serte sincero, me gustaría que se llevasen bien

-dudo que eso llegue a pasar después de como fui con ellos. Dijo Abby entristecida.-cuando me encontré con Kuki en la fiesta, ella me saludo secamente

-ella no es así. Dijo Nigel aflojando su corbata.-créeme Que si se dieran una oportunidad, se volverían buenas amigas

Abby sonrió

-me creerías si te digo que muy en el fondo la veo como una hermana? Pero...a la vez...

Nigel arqueo una ceja

-Abby?

-...no puede ser...

Flashback

Estaban en la casa del árbol...faltaba menos de una hora para irse a la base lunar y así concluir su niñez…

-entonces...así terminara todo. Dijo Hoaguie comiendo un gran retazo de pizza.-si algún día me llegan a recordar, recuérdenme haciendo lo que más amaba

-está bien Hoaguie. Dijo Wally secándose su cabello recién lavado.-te recordare comiendo

-bueno…creo que iré a sacar mi colección de simios arco iris. Dijo Kuki yéndose dando saltitos

-y yo a sacar mi equipo de combate. Dijo Wally siguiendo el mismo camino que 3

-Emm…y yo mis herramientas. Dijo Hoaguie siguiéndoles

-y yo…mis dulces. Dijo Abby corriendo detrás de los demás

-..no te preocupes, ninguno tratara de huir o algo. Dijo Nigel mirando de reojo a la puerta de entrada

-más les vale, porque si alguno se atreve a querer escapar, les aseguro que en la decomisión hare que se olviden hasta su nombre!. Dijo 86 entrando con una arma de mostaza

-como digas. Dijo Nigel parándose.-puedo ir a sacar mis cosas?

-qué?! Se supone que eso debieron hacerlo ayer! Argh! Está bien pero rápido!. Dijo la pelirroja apoyándose en la pared.-pero no se demoren eh! Que si no los botare de aquí como los adolescentes que casi son!

Nigel corrió hasta el cuarto de los hámsters, donde era la reunión

-demoraste Nigel. Dijo Abby acomodándose su gorra.-un poco más y volvíamos a verte

-Fanny me retuvo un rato para amenazarme. Dijo Nigel restándole importancia al tema.-bueno eso no importa, está todo preparado?

-sí. Dijo Wally con una sonrisa confortable.-creo que eso es todo, ahora solo queda fingir que no ha pasado nada

-crees?. Dijo Hoaguie preocupado.-nos dijiste que era seguro!

-ya chicos. Dijo Kuki sacando un pequeño simio arco iris anaranjado.-no quiero que se peleen hoy, no ahora

-Kuki tiene razón. Dijo Nigel poniendo su mano en el hombro de la japonesa.-en este momento debemos estar más unidos que nunca

Fin del flashback

-Abby! Estas bien?. Dijo Nigel evidentemente preocupado.-te sujetabas la cabeza como si te doliera

-yo…recordé vagamente algo. Dijo Abby mirando fijamente a los ojos del castaño

-algo? Como qué?. Dijo Nigel arqueando una ceja.-es malo?

-..Creo que...las cosas que me dijo Mauricio…eran verdad. Dijo Abby intentando recordar aquel recuerdo.-pero…en verdad…debo creer algo tan sorprendente como eso?

-Abby, te importaría contarme que es lo que recordaste y, porque tiene relación con lo que te dijo el tal Mauricio?. Dijo Nigel poniéndole su chaqueta a la francesa

-..no…olvídalo Nigel. Dijo Abby fingiendo una sonrisa.-tal vez la soda me ha hecho mezclar las cosas

-estas...segura?. Dijo Nigel desconfiadamente.-sabes que puedes confiarme lo que sea

-no te preocupes Nigel. Dijo Abby sacando la llave de su casa que tenía en su bolso.-confió en ti, así que si algo me preocupa Sin duda recurriré a ti, está bien?

Nigel se ruborizo un poco al escuchar eso así que cubrió su rostro con su mano para ocultar su sonrojo

-bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana en el colegio, No?

-si Nigel. Dijo Abby acercándose a él para despedirse.-nos vemos

Ambos se dieron un tierno abrazo que ayudo a ambos a definir sus sentimientos y luego de eso Abby entro a su casa

'Al parecer...Mauricio no mentía, el KND existe'. Pensó la morena mientras miraba sus muñecas

-mientras tanto-

-entonces...estabas celosa de Fanny?. Pregunto Wally con picardía

-no tanto como tú con Ace. Respondió Kuki burlonamente aunque un tanto sonrojada

-jaja puede ser. Dijo Wally sonriendo confiadamente mientras avanzaban lentamente siendo alumbrados tan solo por la luna llena

-no tienes por qué ponerte celoso de Ace. Dijo Kuki sin pensarlo, casi como si lo dijera para sí misma

-ah sí?. Dijo Wally dejando de caminar.-porque lo crees?

Kuki se paró en seco al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho; lentamente volteo para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente

-c-creer que?. Balbuceo la japonesa tratando de evitar la mirada penetrante del rubio, ya que era aquella mirada la que la obligaba a delatarse y admitir todo lo que estaba escondiendo

-porque crees que no debería ponerme celoso de Ace?. Pregunto Wally firmemente aunque sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas

-..oh mira! Ya casi llegamos a mi casa!. Dijo Kuki empezando a correr.-gracias por acompañarme Wally, nos vemo-

Una mano sujeto la mano de la japonesa justo cuando pensaba huir, dejándola sin escape

-Kuki. Dijo Wally con la voz un poco temblorosa pero a la vez firme.-porque no puedo estar celoso de Ace?

-POV KUKI-

Porque me siento así? Quiero voltear y decirle todo mirándolo a los ojos pero...pero tengo miedo a que algo lo interrumpa como siempre..

…Como siempre..?

-FIN POV KUKI-

-Kuki? respóndeme. Dijo Wally sin titubear, aunque apenas podía ocultar su nerviosismo y vergüenza

La pelinegra volteo lentamente, dejando ver sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos violáceos que se escapaban de encontrarse con los ojos verdes del rubio

-Emm…jeje, Wally, me estás haciendo doler la mano

-perdón, pero si te suelto...te iras. Dijo Wally entrecerrando los ojos mientras que sus ojos buscaban encontrarse con los de Kuki.-solo quiero que me respondas

-t-tal vez mañana. Dijo Kuki mirando hacia su casa.-ahora suéltame-

-dímelo ahora

-p-porque?

-porque quiero saberlo, así que dime

-ya te dije que otro día, ahora dejam-

-Kuki basta, no intentes huir de la pregunta. Dijo Wally acercándose lentamente hacia 3.-responde

-porque tanto quieres saberlo?!. Dijo Kuki un poco exaltada.-puede que lo haya dicho sin pensar!

-puede ser, pero sé que no lo dijiste porque sí. Dijo Wally desesperado por oírlo, quería convencerse a sí mismo que era cierto.-así que dímelo…por favor

-Wally estoy cansada, te lo diré mañana en la prepa, nos vemos!

Kuki logro soltarse de la mano del rubio y empezó a correr hacia su casa, aún tenía muchas dudas por resolver y Wally estaba en muchas De ellas

Una vez llego a la puerta de su casa, se dio cuenta de su gran error

-buscas algo?

Kuki volteo lentamente hasta encontrarse con la sonrisa triunfante de Wally

-tus llaves están aquí dentro de tu cartera no?. Dijo el rubio apoyándose de la pared

-dame mi cartera. Dijo Kuki seriamente

-solo si me respondes a la pregunta. Dijo Wally escondiendo la cartera detrás de el

-…Ya te dije que te lo diré en la prepa, ahora dame mi cartera y no me molestes con ese tema. Dijo Kuki seriamente mientras intentaba quitarle el bolso de su mano derecha

-soy más alto que tu así que no me lo podrás quitar. Dijo Wally con una sonrisa burlona pero a la vez con una mirada seria.-no entiendo porque te pones tan molesta solo por pedirte una respuesta

Kuki se acercó más y, alzando un poco su rostro, miró fijamente al rubio

-me molesta que no me quieras dar mi cartera solo porque no te quiero decir… Eso!

-y porque no me quieres decir eso?!

-porque no!

-pues no te doy esto. Dijo alzando su mano para que la japonesa no lo pueda alcanzar

-Argh! Porque tanto quieres saber?!

-porque…Si! Así que dime, porque no debo ponerme celoso de Ace?!

-porque tú y yo no somos nada!

Kuki se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho; mientras que Wally estaba atónito ante ella.

**Bueno, Que les pareció?**

**Creo que a cualquiera le dolería que la persona que le gusta les dijera que solo son amigos, no creen? Es como que te mando a la friendzone. Sin embargo creo que Kuki no lo hacía con esa intención, parecía como si lo hubiera hecho en un arranque de nervios**

**Por otro lado, que fue eso de Nigel y Abby?! Con respecto a ellos, solo puedo decir que a Hoaguie no le gustará…ni a Rachel. Abby ha recordado algo crucial que la hará querer investigar más, llegará a recordar todo? No se lo pierdan en el próximo cap! **


	29. Me gustas!

**Hola! Lamento la demora, a veces simplemente me da flojera actualizar TwT (este capítulo estaba hecho hace mucho, hasta había olvidado que aún no lo había publicado –una disculpa por eso-) Por otro lado, muchas veces tengo que batallar con muchas dudas mías que me impiden continuar como por ejemplo: "hay gente que aún lea esta wea?" "Este fic estará perdiendo emoción?" "No me estaré saliendo de las personalidades de los personajes?" y muuuuchas pero muuuchas dudas más, pero eso jamás me hará dejar de actualizar, continuaré con esto hasta el final :3 así que, a leer! **

Tal vez será por ser altas horas de la madrugada o por lo que había sucedido; pero hubo un gran silencio en el que hasta se podía oír los acelerados latidos del corazón del otro

-w-Wally-

-toma, y perdón por molestarte.

Wally le dio la cartera a Kuki y sin mirarla comenzó a irse dando pasos acelerados

Kuki seguía parada y con las manos en su rostro sin saber que decir o cómo reaccionar. Tenía que actuar rápido si quería aclarar el malentendido que causo, debía hacer algo...y lo iba a hacer

-pov Wally-

e-entonces...todo lo que me daba a entender...era lo que solo hacia sin pensar? Sin nada oculto? Solo...jugaba?

Varias preguntas inundaban mi mente, sin embargo lo que más resonaba eran aquellas duras palabras que Kuki me había dicho

"Tú y yo no somos nada"

Eso ya lo sabía, sin embargo oírlo de ella fue tan doloroso...pero porque? Porque tuve que fijarme en ella con tan solo verla?

-Wally, espera

Porque tuve que pelearme con todo aquel que se le acerque?

-Wally detente por favor

Porque siento que ya la conozco de antes?

-Wally, déjame explicarte

Porque me dolió tanto oír eso?

-Wally escúchame!

Porque...quiero llorar?

-Wally!

Antes de darme cuenta; Kuki me había abrazado por detrás haciendo que me detenga tan bruscamente que casi nos caemos

-...suéltame

-no! No me hiciste caso cuando te llamo así que no te soltare!. Dijo Kuki enterrando su rostro en mi camisa blanca

-que quieres?. Dije con fastidio.-Suéltame!

-no!. Dijo aferrándose mas a mi.-Hasta que me oigas!

-pues no lo hare, ya hablaste lo suficiente. Dije esforzándome por avanzar

-Wally...yo...

-cállate, no me interesa. Dije sobándome los ojos una y otra vez para que no caiga ni una lágrima, definitivamente no iba a llorar, no delante de ella

-fin pov Wally-

-yo dije que no somos nada porque no lo somos, no porque yo lo sienta así!. Dijo Kuki aferrándose fuertemente a la camisa del rubio

-lalala no oigo nada! No te quiero oír!. Dijo el australiano tapándose sus oídos y tarareando fuerte

-Argh escúchame idiota!. Dijo Kuki molesta.-yo...y-yo...

-lalala no te oigo no te oigo!

Kuki se soltó de golpe de la camisa de Wally, haciendo que este caiga bruscamente a un lado de la acera

-Waaah! Hey que rayos te-

-ahora si me tendrás que oír, que esto jamás lo pienso volver a repetir. Dijo Kuki arrodillándose y tomando la corbata de Wally toscamente.-a mi...me gustas!

Antes de que Wally pudiera procesar en su minúsculo cerebro **(si, minúsculo xD)** aquella información; Kuki jalo fuertemente de la corbata, juntando sus labios con los del rubio

**-no me odien plz :'v-**

Al día siguiente, el aula estaba casi vacía, al igual que casi todas las aulas de la prepa

-no puedo creer que al final sus padres hayan accedido a que ustedes vayan a una fiesta el domingo!. Dijo la profesora molesta.-bueno, al menos alguien como usted, joven Beatles, esta aquí y muy despierto, al parecer usted fue alguien responsable y se quedó en casa, no?

Wally asintió lentamente y, con la mirada perdida y las mejillas sonrojadas, miro por milésima vez al asiento vacío de Kuki

-oye...algo le pasa a Wally, no crees?. Dijo Abby señalándolo

-tienes razón, tiene la cara de idiota desde que subió al autobús. Susurro Nigel mirándolo discretamente.-más de lo normal...

Abby rio del comentario de 1

-y si vas a preguntarle que tiene?

-eres idiota? Me llevo pésimo con él, no me sorprendería que me grite entrometida si le pregunto qué le pasa. Dijo Abby negando con la cabeza

-lleva mirando el asiento de Kuki como mil veces. Dijo Nigel sonriendo pícaramente.-habrá sucedido algo? Diablos, me da curiosidad saber que paso entre ellos, hasta ha faltado Kuki, esto cada vez se pone más interesante

-deja de ser tan chismoso Nigel. Dijo Abby riendo.-aunque la verdad si da cierta curiosidad, pero no te preocupes que a lo mejor te lo cuenta luego, ustedes se llevan bien, no?

-pues sí, espero me lo cuente, que me muero por saber

-buenos días!. Dijo Hoaguie entrando sonriente aunque con unas grandes ojeras

-heey pero si es el mapache! Nuestra mascota de la escuela!. Dijo Nigel riendo

En cuanto Abby y Hoaguie cruzaron miradas, la sonrisa de 2 se desvaneció, ya que se dio cuenta que Nigel y Abby se habían sentado juntos

-si te refieres a mis ojeras, es por la amanecida de ayer. Dijo Hoaguie sonriendo levemente y sentándose a lado de Nigel.-volví a mi casa a las 5:30

-5:30?!. Dijeron Abby y Nigel al unísono

-pues sí. Dijo Hoaguie un tanto incomodo por haberse sentado al lado de ellos.-la pase de lo mejor, y eso que cuando me fui aun la fiesta tenia para largo

-vaya, con razón Lizzie no vino. Dijo Nigel mirando el asiento vacío de la pelirroja

-si pues, ni Lizzie ni KUKI. Dijo Abby alzando la voz en el último nombre; haciendo que Wally voltee rápidamente

-Jajaja pareciera que andas distraído pero por lo visto estas bien atento, al menos si se trata de KUKI. Bromeo Nigel mientras Abby se reía del repentino sonrojo del güero

-ja-ja muy chistosa eh. Dijo Wally un tanto molesto con Abby, haciendo que ella se incomode

-tal vez ahora sea el momento. Dijo Nigel tomando la mano de la morena, haciendo que esta se sonroje

-e-el momento? De qué?

-el momento de disculparte con ellos. Dijo Nigel dándole una cálida y reconfortante sonrisa a 5

-...tienes razón. Dijo Abby sonriendo decidida

Hoaguie, que había notado como Nigel le tomaba la mano a Abby y esta se sonrojaba, decidió pararse rápidamente y caminar hacia la salida del aula

-Hey Hoaguie a dónde vas?. Dijo Nigel extrañado por la rara actitud de 2

-no me siento muy bien. Dijo Hoaguie forzando una sonrisa.-mucho ponche está comenzando a hacer efecto, profe, si me permite

-vaya Gilligan, que no quiero espectáculos bochornosos en el salón. Dijo la maestra meciéndose en su silla.-después de todo, con tan poco alumno hoy, sería una pérdida de tiempo hacer clase

-y eso? Desde cuando Hoaguie actúa así?. Dijo Wally arqueando una ceja

-b-bueno…luego hablare con él. Dijo Abby mirando preocupada hacia la puerta.-ahora quiero hablar contigo, Wally

-para ti es Wallabee, y porque quieres hablar conmigo? Yo que sepa tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué habla-

-Wally. Dijo Nigel mirándolo seriamente.-cállate, si?

-gracias Nigel. Dijo Abby sin apartar la mirada fija en el rubio.-yo...quería pedirte perdón, sé que hice y dije cosas muy malas y me arrepiento...espero puedas perdonarme y volver a empezar de cero

-...ehh...b-bueno…esto es inesperado. Dijo Wally rascando su cabello

-l-lo sé...es solo que para empezar una amistad, creí necesario disculparme primero. Dijo Abby con una pequeña sonrisa.-así borramos todo mal recuerdo...no crees?

-bueno...tienes razón. Dijo Wally mirando a ambos con sonrisa.-vale, borrón y cuenta nueva

Abby miro a Nigel con una gran sonrisa, como quien había logrado algo que ansiaba

-si!. Dijo la morena evidentemente feliz

-jaja bueno chicos, ya dejemos el sentimentalismo para otro momento. Dijo Nigel sentándose en una carpeta que daba frente al del rubio.-ahora sí, cuéntanos Wally...que paso ayer entre tú y Kuki?

-mientras tanto-

-Kuki?. Dijo Mushi entrando al cuarto de su hermana

-...que pasa, Mushi. Dijo Kuki arrastrando sus palabras.-ah, cierto...me olvide de tu desayuno

-sí, pero aparte de eso, vine para ver como estabas. Dijo Mushi con preocupación.-pensé que estabas enferma

-porque lo dices?. Dijo Kuki volteándose de posición en su cama para poder ver a su hermana

-pues porque tus mejillas están muy rojas y tienes cara no haber dormido nada

-...

-hermana...que paso anoche?

-anoche...? Pues...a-ah...

Un pequeño sobresalto remeció el cuerpo de la japonesa, y ahora todo su rostro estaba teñido de un rojo intenso

-Pov Kuki-

Esto es malo...si sigo recordando ese momento puede que llegue a tener fiebre o me sobrecaliente, pero...seré capaz de borrar algo así de mi mente? De verdad podré hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido?

-Kuki, de verdad estas bien? Me estas preocupando. Dijo Mushi acercándose.-quieres que revise si tienes fiebre?

-no, estoy bien, gracias Mushi. Dije sonriendo nerviosamente.-tal vez aún estoy cansada de la fiesta, déjame dormir un poco más, vale? Te prometo que me levantare mucho mejor

-...de acuerdo, descansa si?

Una vez se fue Mushi; enterré mi rostro en mi almohada y, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, intente dormir, algo imposible desde que llegue de la fiesta, ya que, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, recordaba claramente lo que sucedió aquella noche entre Wally y yo...

-flashback Kuki-

Argh! No puedo creer que este enamorada de alguien tan inmaduro y fastidioso!

-lalala no oigo nada! No te quiero oír! Dijo tapándose sus oídos y tarareando fuerte

-Argh escúchame idiota!. Dije molesta.-yo...y-yo...

-lalalala no te oigo no te oigo!

Muy enfadada, me solté de golpe de la camisa de Wally haciendo que este caiga sentado bruscamente contra la acera, esta vez estaba realmente decidida y no iba a dejar que sus niñerías me interrumpan

-Waaah! Hey que rayos te-

-ahora si me tendrás que oír, que esto jamás lo pienso volver a repetir. Dije arrodillándome para poder estar frente a el y, tomando su corbata con fuerza y determinación, lo mire fijamente a los ojos.-a mi...me gustas!

Antes de que Wally pudiera procesar aquella información; lo jale fuertemente de aquella corbata, juntando nuestros labios. Realmente lo hice con la intención de que no me viera sonrojada, así que yo tampoco me esperaba tal impulso, pero...si me pongo a pensarlo...aquel beso fue tan suave y cálido...Argh! De nuevo estoy pensando solo en eso! Acaso no me basto con recordarlo toda la noche?!

Me envolví como oruga entre mis sabanas y decidí dormir, lo que sea con tal de olvidar por un momento mi...primer beso

-fin Pov Kuki-

-mientras tanto-

-y bien Wallabee, en que tanto pensabas?. Dijo Abby sonriendo pícaramente

-eh? No sé de qué hablas. Dijo Wally ocultando su rostro sonrojado.-y por cierto, dime Wally

-jaja ay Wally pero si te la pasas suspirando y mirando al asiento de Kuki. Dijo Nigel riendo.-la pregunta ya la lance y tú te estas demorando mucho en responderla

Antes de que Wally pudiera negar lo evidente; la puerta corrediza del aula se abrió, dejando ver a un somnoliento, ojeroso y despeinado Ace; quien, al ver que Wally lo miraba fijamente, le lanzo una mirada de desprecio y, sin apartar esa mirada fija en el rubio, se sentó en su respectivo asiento

-alguien no despertó de buenas hoy. Dijo Nigel mirándolo cautelosamente por el rabillo del ojo.-esto también tiene algo que ver con lo que paso anoche entre Kuki y tú?. Dijo volteando a ver al rubio

-...tal vez. Dijo Wally en voz baja, mientras que su mirada seguía fija en Ace, pues aun recordaba aquel beso forzado que le dio a Kuki

-parece que Hoaguie no fue el único que paso mala noche ayer. Dijo Abby con una sonrisa.-aunque, creo que todos hemos pasado mala noche

-yo no lo llamaría mala noche. Dijo Nigel mirándola sonriente; haciendo que Abby se ruborice, y el también.-l-lo digo por Wally! Ya que para el sí que fue su noche!. Se excusó un sonrojado Nigel

-ustedes tampoco se ven tan inocentes que digamos. Dijo Wally mirándolos con desconfianza mientras una pícara sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.-hablen de una vez, que sucedió entre ustedes?

Tanto Nigel como Abby se pusieron rojos al límite; haciendo que Wally desconfié cada vez mas de ellos

-riing!-

-tienen suerte, mocosos. Dijo la maestra levantándose con desgano.-encima que ayer se la pasaron de fiesta, hoy se suspenden las clases por una reunión de docentes, así que pueden irse de una vez

-v-vámonos de una vez. Dijo Nigel cogiendo sus cosas y levantándose de su asiento

-s-si!. Dijo Abby con una sonrisa nerviosa.-vamos Wally! Ya que es temprano podemos ir a comer o jugar en los juegos del centro comercial de la ciudad!

-ah...bueno...yo. Balbuceo Wally con nerviosismo.-debo ir a un lugar, los alcanzo luego

-dinos de una vez que iras a ver a Kuki. Dijo Nigel con una sonrisa burlesca.-que es más que obvio

Al escuchar el nombre de Kuki; Ace volteo rápidamente, encontrándose con la mirada fija de Wally

-...tch. Chilló Ace agarrando bruscamente sus cosas y yéndose rápidamente de allí

-jaja vaya, lo que sea que le hallas hecho, se ve que le ha dolido. Dijo Nigel riendo

-...sí. Dijo Wally sonriendo confiadamente.-bueno, nos vemos chicos!

-mientras tanto-

-lee...en verdad piensas traicionarlos?

-...oh vamos Sonya, ellos ya no deben recordar, su tiempo de agentes ha terminado, ahora deben ser adolescentes normales

-...

-...

-...

-...deja de seguirme, no cambiare de opinión. Dijo Lee caminando rápidamente por los pasillos de la base lunar, seguido por Sonya

-por favor Lee! Piensas destruir su única posibilidad de recordarse?!. Dijo Sonya jalándolo del hombro

-...no lo tomes así, solo hago mi trabajo como agente del sector "?". Dijo Lee caminando decidido

-acaso tu...tu...

-...?. Lee arqueo una ceja volteando lentamente para ver el rostro lloroso de Sonya

-tu...no quisieras recordarme cuando seamos adolescentes?

Lee paro en seco al escuchar a Sonya decir eso; el en verdad no había pensado en eso, y es que para ellos el pensar en crecer era horrible, como para cualquier agente

-...Sonya, yo...

-83...eres un idiota!

Y sin esperar una respuesta de Lee, Sonya corrió lejos de el

-...rayos. Dijo lee sacando su yo-yo y jugando con el.-y si...mantengo en secreto lo del sector v...?

-mientras tanto-

-Kuki, te traje tu almuerzo. Dijo Mushi entrando al cuarto de Kuki con un plato de galletas y snacks

-graci-se supone que este es nuestro almuerzo?!. Dijo Kuki levantándose de su cama

-pues que esperabas? Si cierta "admirable" hermana mayor se quedó dormida hasta las 11:30 sin pensar ni un poco en si su adorable hermanita menor comió algo!

-...está bien, capte el sarcasmo. Dijo la japonesa levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose al baño.-me duchare y bajo a prepararnos algo, vale?

-vale!. Dijo Mushi comiendo una galleta

-Ding dong-

-yo voy. Dijo Mushi saliendo rápidamente del cuarto de Kuki

-yo no estoy!. Grito Kuki desde el baño

Mushi bajo las escaleras rápidamente y, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un muy nervioso Wally

-mientras tanto-

-y...llegaste a recordar algo?. Dijo Nigel comiendo su helado

-...no, creo que solo fue mi imaginación. Dijo Abby dejando de comer el suyo

-...segura? Pareces confundida. Dijo Nigel mirándola fijamente

-eh...si, no te preocupes. Dijo la morena mirándolo con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.-si realmente recuerdo algo, te lo diré

-eso espero. Dijo Nigel sonriéndole cálidamente

-ah, es verdad. Dijo Abby abriendo su mochila y buscando entre sus cosas

-?

-toma. Dijo Abby sacando el saco de Nigel de su mochila.-me lo quede por accidente ayer, gracias de nuevo...por todo

-jaja ya vale de agradecimientos. Dijo Nigel recibiendo su saco con una cálida sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas

-tienes razón. Dijo Abby volviendo a comer su helado.-aunque...ayer realmente me salvaste de una

-sí, y ya no te preocupes por eso. Dijo Nigel volteando a mirar fijamente a la morena.-me asegurare de que ese idiota no se te vuelva a acercar

-jeje gracias Nigel. Dijo Abby con un leve sonrojo.-oye, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea

-dime. Dijo Nigel terminando su helado

-qué te parece si, vamos a ver que sucedió entre Kuki y Wally?. Dijo Abby con una sonrisa divertida

-buena idea!. Dijo Nigel levantándose sonriente.-vamos!

-mientras tanto-

-Kuki, Kuki, Kuki, Kuki, Kuki!. Repetía Mushi una y otra vez, mientras tocaba la puerta del baño

-que!?. Grito Kuki saliendo del baño cubierta por tan solo una toalla

-te buscan. Dijo la japonesita con una sonrisa.-será mejor que te apures y bajes

-no te dije que dijeras que no estoy?. Dijo Kuki molesta

-no te escuche, estoy un poco débil hoy. Dijo Mushi poniendo un rostro de sufrimiento y alzando su mano hacia su frente.-ha de ser porque no desayune...

-en verdad que eres una...

-jiji lo sé. Dijo la pequeña yéndose dando pequeños saltitos.-además...quien te busca es Wally~

**Bueno, que les pareció?  
Es curioso, en este fic, Mushi está decidida a juntarlos, mientras que en mi otro fic, ella quiere que Kuki se aleje de ellos…diferentes situaciones, diferentes decisiones  
Veo que hay sentimientos encontrados tras lo sucedido en aquella fiesta…interesante…  
Vamos Lee! No los delates, hazle caso a Sonya!  
Me alegró mucho amistar a Wally y Abby, ellos siempre han sido amigos, era una pena hacerlos pelear, espero que no haya más peleas en el grupo :'3  
En fin, aprecio mucho cada review que mandan, en cierta forma me anima muchísimo a continuar, ya que me hace ver que aún hay personas que leen lo que escribo TuT y por ende, hace que actualice más rápido ewe –chantaje camuflado-  
Espero sus reviews, los adoro! Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


	30. Una conversación pendiente

**Heey! Qué tal? Creo que he actualizado más rápido que antes, espero no estar equivocándome xD El capítulo de hoy es algo corto, me recuerda a los capítulos antiguos…pero todo es para dejar intriga, no me maten :'v en fin, a leer!**

-POV WALLY-

Cada minuto que pasa me pongo más nervioso, demonios...

Saque mi celular y puse cámara para poder verme, y estaba justo como pensé...un maldito desastre

-Haaaah...baja rápido Kuki. Susurre mientras me acomodaba el cabello y me arreglaba frente a mi cámara

Apague mi celular en cuanto comencé a pensar las cosas, sin darme cuenta ya tenía más de 100 preguntas en mi mente y eso hacía que me quede de piedra frente a la puerta

-q-que le voy a decir...?. Dije con nervios

Mi mente estaba en blanco, quería volver a mi casa y no podía ni moverme...tuve un microinfarto cuando escuche que alguien se acercaba a la puerta

-pasa Wally, Kuki se está cambiando, no tarda. Dijo Mushi apareciendo detrás de la puerta con una enorme sonrisa

-g-gracias. Dije pasando con pasos rígidos, como si fuera un robot

'Compórtate idiota, acaso viniste hasta aquí solo para hacer el ridículo?'. Pensé mientras me acomodaba en su sillón

-y bien? Que paso ayer?. Me dijo la hermana de Kuki mientras se sentaba frente a mi

Si hubiera estado tomando jugo en ese momento, creo que habría hecho el típico escupitajo que salen en las caricaturas

-q-que?. Pregunte trabándome con mis propias palabras

-fuiste a la fiesta ayer, no?. Dijo Mushi con una sonrisa divertida

-como lo sabes?. Pregunte tratando de alargar el tema

-Joey me lo conto. Me dijo con su mirada fija en mí, a veces puede resultar realmente intimidante esta niña

-así que...hablas con mi hermano eh. Dije con una sonrisa pícara.-es tu compañerito de juegos?

-algo así. Dijo mirando hacia otro lado y poniéndose seria.-p-pero no es como tú piensas

-pensé algo malo?. Dije sin dejar de sonreírle burlescamente.-yo solo dije que si era tu compañerito de juegos, acaso pensaste en algo más?

-c-claro que no!. Me dijo sonrojándose de a pocos.-es solo que tu tono de voz hace que lo malinterprete

-jaja qué niña. Dije riendo divertido.-no tienes por qué malinterpretarlo, él es mucho menor que tu

Ella no sonrió ni mucho menos me reprocho nada; tan solo bajo la mirada y su semblante cambio, lo cual me extraño

-...dije algo malo?. Pregunte con delicadeza

-...no, solo recordé algo triste. Dijo volteando a verme con una sonrisa, un tanto fingida a mi parecer

-...vale, pero sabes?. Dije sonriéndole con confianza y dándole una palmadita en su hombro.-si gustas, puedo ayudarte con Joey, eres mayor pero no creo que-

-tonto!. Me dijo con una risa y comenzando a golpearme en broma

-mientras tanto-

-Pov Hoaguie-

Estaba echado en mi cama, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave así nadie podría interrumpir mis pensamientos

-haah. Suspiré cerrando los ojos

'Por lo visto eran ellos a quienes vi ayer'. Pensé frunciendo el ceño

Abrí los ojos de repente y mire a mi techo color celeste, tenía varios "2" pegados por todos lados, mi cuarto estaba plagado de ese número...pero no sé porque

-de niño estaba loco. Dije mientras me acurrucaba en mi cama

-ring ring-

-Eh?. Dije mirando a mi celular; tenía una llamada de número desconocido

'quien será?'. Pensé contestando, después de todo yo no soy del tipo que rechaza una llamada así sea desconocida

-emm...si?. Pregunte mientras seguía mirando al techo

-...hola, Hoaguie...

Esa voz...

-Fanny?. Dije levantándome para sentarme en mi cama.-qué tal? No viniste hoy a la preparatoria

-...no podía, tu sabes porque. Me dijo con voz apagada.-no quería verlos...me sentiría mal

-no podrás faltar el resto del año, y menos por una razón como esa. Dije con decisión, como si me estuviera hablando a mí mismo.-tu estado de ánimo no puede depender de alguien más...

-tienes razón. Dijo con voz más animada.-aun así, creo que aún no tengo valor para enfrentar su... su relación...

-hoy no vino Kuki. Dije recordando.-no creo que tengan una relación, por ahora

-entonces si aún no la tienen...la tendrán. Me dijo con cierto enojo y tristeza.-es lo mismo...

-...ya se. Dije levantándome de mi cama.-qué tal si salimos hoy? Tienes que despejar tu mente...igual que yo...

-no lo s-...igual que tú?. Me dijo con extrañeza.-paso algo?

-algo parecido a ti jeje. Dije riendo forzadamente.-pero salgamos, de paso te cuento...si es que quieres

-vale. Me dijo con una voz más...más Fanny.-nos vemos en la heladería, dicen que cuando uno está mal debe comer helado

-jaja si eso dicen no lo cuestionare. Dije riendo más animado.-nos vemos ahí y prepárate que yo no soy de comer poco

-eso se puede ver jajaja. Me dijo riendo divertida.-lo bueno es que yo tampoco soy de comer como adolescente en dieta!

-Jajaja buena esa. Dije riendo divertidamente, esta chica tiene sentido del humor.-y créeme, una chica que no se mide en comer es mucho más linda!

-jajaa tú crees?. Me dijo un poco nerviosa...habré dicho algo malo?

-jaja sí, porque están siendo ellas mismas, es mejor así. Dije con una leve risa

Hubo un pequeño silencio...en serio, habré dicho algo indebido?

-eh...dije algo fuera de lugar?. Pregunte con delicadeza, ya que sé muy bien que a veces soy un poco bruto al hablar

-eh? N-no!. Me dijo nerviosa.-nos vemos en la heladería en media hora!

Mire a mi teléfono y vi que había colgado, bastante raro...

Mire hacia mi reloj de pared y vi que eran las 2:50, así que solo me encogí de hombros y comencé a cambiarme

-mientras tanto-

-esta es su casa?. Pregunto Abby mirando sorprendida.-vaya, de que trabajan sus papás? Es enorme!

-jaja yo pensé lo mismo cuando la vi por primera vez. Dijo Nigel dejando de caminar para admirar aquella gran casa.-pero...debo admitir que siento como si ya hubiera estado un par de veces aquí antes

-un poco extraño, verdad?. Dijo Abby recordando cierta divagación que tuvo ayer en la fiesta.-yo también siento este tipo de melancolía algunas veces

-...quisieras hablar de ello?. Dijo Nigel volteando su mirada para dar con los ojos negros de la francesa

-en este momento no. Dijo Abby con una sonrisa.-quisiera no confundirme más, primero pienso aclarar mis ideas...

-podemos aclararlas juntos. Dijo Nigel sonriendo cálidamente y con su mirada fija en los ojos de Abby

Un silencio hizo que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo que Nigel dijo; haciendo que se sonrojen al tope

-m-me refiero a que yo también tengo dudas!. Dijo Nigel trabándose con sus palabras.-hay cosas de mi pasado que no entiendo y que quiero recordar!

-y-yo igual. Dijo Abby bajando su gorra roja para ocultar su sonrojo.-pero no te preocupes, le pediré ayuda a Mauricio y cuando lo resuelva todo, te lo diré. Dijo sonriendo con aspecto decidido.-lo resolveré, te lo prometo

Tanto el sonrojo como la sonrisa y buen humor de Nigel se esfumaron al oír ese nombre ¿quién es Mauricio? ¿Por qué confía más en ese tipo que en él? ¿Acaso siente algo por él?

-ya veo...-. Dijo Nigel caminando rápido.-entonces yo averiguare por mi lado.

Abby se extrañó al ver el repentino cambio de humor del británico, quien se alejaba a pasos rápidos de la morena

-espera. Dijo Abby yendo tras de el.-estas bien?

-claro, estoy de lo mejor. Dijo con una sonrisa obviamente fingida

-Nigel, si le pido ayuda a Mauricio es porque sé que él sabe cosas de esto. Dijo Abby entrecerrando los ojos. Si bien era cierto que había cambiado, muchos rasgos suyos aun seguían ahí, como su capacidad deductiva

-ah...ah sí?. Dijo Nigel volteando a verla con intriga.-que cosas sabe?

-aun no las entiendo muy bien, pero creo que poco a poco iremos resolviendo esto. Dijo Abby con una sonrisa confiada.-sé que esto se resolverá

-vale...pero cualquier cosa...pídeme ayuda. Dijo Nigel con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas

-claro!. Dijo Abby volteando a verlo con una sonrisa.-pero ahora, lo que importa es ver que paso entre Kuki y Wally

-tienes razón. Dijo Nigel volteando a ver a la casa de Kuki.-vamos

-mientras tanto-

-83 te buscan. Dijo un agente del sector que lideraba Sonya.-parece urgente

-quién es?. Pregunto Sonya desde su habitación

-es 84, Sonya. Dijo el niño.-se le ve preocupado, quiere hablar contigo

-dile que no estoy. Dijo la rubia con firmeza

No hubo respuesta, lo cual la extrañó, así que se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-agent-

-así que no estas. Dijo lee, quien estaba cruzado de brazos y con un semblante serio frente a Sonya

-l-lee!. Exclamo la rubia con sorpresa; sus mejillas se estaban sonrojando de a pocos y su corazón empezó a latir de forma acelerada...será porque la había asustado?

-es la primera vez que me evitas. Dijo acercándose a ella, como para que retrocediera

-...no quiero hablar contigo. Dijo con voz dubitativa y se aferró a la puerta

-Sonya, yo-

-l-lo siento lee!. Dijo 83 intentando cerrar la puerta con fuerza; pero no se cerró, pues había un yo-yo interrumpiendo la entrada, el cual se rompió tras el impacto de la puerta

-oh no, ese yo-yo me gustaba. Dijo lee mirando hacia el suelo, en donde se encontraban los retazos de aquel juguete.-y ahora con que luchare?

-wah! De verdad lo siento. Dijo Sonya agachándose para intentar recoger los retazos del yo-yo.-no me fije qu-

-jaja. Rio lee mientras entraba al cuarto de Sonya.-esa era la idea, que no te fijes, tonta

-q-que-

-ya deja de recoger eso. Dijo cerrando la puerta, haciendo que los pedazos queden afuera de la habitación

-así que tu pusiste el yo-yo ahí para no dejar que cierre la puerta. Dijo Sonya comprendiendo mientras se ponía de pie

-jeje era eso o encerrarte en un cuarto oscuro hasta que accedas a hablar conmigo. Dijo lee con una risa

-o-oscuro!?. Dijo Sonya con miedo

-sí, que bueno que caíste a la primera, sino creo que esa opción te haría enojar más conmigo

-claro que sí!. Dijo 83 con enojo.-aunque ya estoy muy enojada

-escucha Sonya, yo admiro a el sector v así que para mí también es difícil tener que hacer este trabajo

-pero nadie te dijo que lo hicieras, los estas investigando porque quieres. Dijo caminando hacia su cama y sentándose en una esquina de esta.-los estas traicionando porque quieres

-en el sector "?" No hay misiones designadas, solo investigamos lo que podemos. Dijo lee sentándose a su lado.-investigaremos a cualquiera que nos parezca sospechoso; no importa si es un agente, adolescente o adulto

-investigan agentes?. Dijo Sonya volteando a verlo con intriga

-sí, pero solo de los que sospechemos. Dijo lee sacando un yo-yo de su bolsillo.-seria paranoico si nos ponemos a investigar a todos

-pero lee...porque a ellos?. Dijo Sonya mirándolo con tristeza, casi como súplica.-porque justo ellos?

-es difícil encontrar casos. Dijo lee pasando una mano por su nuca.-no creas que todos los que hemos investigado han sido culpables...

-pero solo por esta vez no los delates. Suplico Sonya sujetando la mano de 84.-por favor...

-...Sonya, no abogues por ellos. Dijo lee tratando de disimular su sonrojo

-...acaso no recuerdas que-

-basta, Sonya. Dijo lee levantándose sin mirar a 83.-dejame resolver esto

-...está bien...

-...de verdad?. Dijo lee volteando a verla

-sí. Dijo Sonya sonriéndole cálidamente.-confió en ti, sabrás que hacer

Lee se sonrojo de golpe al escuchar esas palabras, así que volteo rápidamente y se fue de allí

-...tranquila Sonya, sé que hacer.

-mientras tanto-

Pov Kuki

Acabe de colocarme mis tenis negros e inmediatamente me dirigí al espejo. Era mi quinto cambio de ropa, y aun así no me convencía del todo...

-cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya?. Dije mientras me acomodaba mi cabello para que no mojara mi blusa verde

Mire hacia mi reloj-despertador de mi cómoda y vi que había pasado una media hora desde que Wally llego

-ay no!. Dije apresurándome en sacar la secadora y enchufarla

-Kuki!. Grito Mushi desde el primer piso.-a qué hora!?

-ya voy!. Dije apagando mi secadora y colocándome rápidamente un poco de maquillaje

Me rocié un poco de mi perfume favorito de los simios arco iris y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Una vez allí, suspire hondo y...

-lamento la demora!

Pov Wally

Voltee rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Kuki detrás mío. No pude evitar quedarme boquiabierto, sentí que mi rostro me ardía y que mi corazón estaba agitado

'Maldita sea...esta hermosa'. Pensé mientras me acomodaba el cabello para así ocultar mi rostro, pues era evidente que estaba completamente rojo.-hasta que por fin!. Dije evitando mirarla

-dijiste que esa blusa seria para una ocasión especial, Kuki. Dijo Mushi mirándola divertida.-hoy es un día especial? Jiji

-c-cállate. Escuche decir a Kuki con enfado. Mi respiración se entrecorto al sentir que estaba de pie frente a mí

-bueno, los dejo solos. Dijo Mushi riendo.-iré a la casa del árbol

-diviértete con mi hermanito, cuñadita~. Dije mirándola con una sonrisa burlesca

-q-que?!. Exclamo volteando a verme sonrojada. Mas ese sonrojo se desvaneció rápidamente y me sonrió pícaramente

-y tu diviértete con mi hermanita, cuñadito~. Dijo cerrando la puerta con una sonora carcajada, dejándonos completamente sonrojados y...solos.

**Y bueeeeno c: que opinan del capítulo de hoy?  
Cuñados eh 7u7  
Fanny y Hoaguie cada vez se unen más, se ve que la fiesta los volvió íntimos  
Bueno chicos, esperemos lo que se vendrá en futuros capítulos, no olviden dejar reviews y nos leemos en la próxima actualización! **


End file.
